Ask Chachazero and Co II
by Neo-byzantium
Summary: Out of the ashes of Notorious's story "Ask Chachazero and Co" arises its successor "Ask Chachazero and Co II". Starring Chachazero, Kotaro, Anya, Ayaka, Ku Fei and Akira along with myself and my guest characters.
1. Chapter 1

Ask Chachazero and Co II.

Inside a large hall that looks like the inside of a Catholic Church complete with murals and gold looking statues/objects, a black haired, white skinned figure in red and white armor with a large Warhammer hanging over his right shoulder stands in front of the viewer with his head down before raising it to look at you.

"Hello there." says the armored figure. "My name is Neo-Byzantium but you can call me Neo or N.B.".

"As you may or may not be aware, our leader Notorious P.A.C has left the Negima fan community. Since that time, the original "Ask Chachazero and Co" has been deleted. As a result, our new leader Xascul and the other powers that be have decided to place me in charge of this fanfic." continues N.B.

Continuing with his speech, N.B says "I've decided to shake up the cast so to speak and replace some of the current members of this fic with new ones to give it a fresh feel. Here's the new cast which will include members from the first "Ask Chachazero and Co.".

Chachazero (naturally), Kotaro, Anya, Ayaka, Akira and Ku Fei.

"Also," Continues N.B, "Ryoko Asakura, ideal Tsukuyomi and Chaos Lord Andronicus will be making cameo appearances in this fic and will be available for questioning as well along with whatever guests appear."

Coughing for a second, N.B then says seriously "However, I shall NOT be accepting any illegal questions."

Finishing his speech, N.B then says "Now then my dear fans, feel free to send us your questions. Until then, I bid you all a good day." before bowing as the lights go off.

Welcome to the NEW "Ask Chachazero and Co"!!

Neobyzantium


	2. Chapter 2

Ask Chachazero and Co II.

Chapter 1

Inside a computer room at Ayaka's mansion, the characters of "Ask Chachazero and Co II"  
have gathered for this questionare session. They're all chatting amongst themselves before Neobyzantium clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone," says N.B "I'm glad that you could all attend and we should all take a moment to thank Ayaka for allowing us to use her mansion to hold our questionare sessions.".

"No problem neobyzantium," says Ayaka with a smile on her face "It's the least that I could do for you since you allowed me to be one of the characters on here. After all, if Asuna's allowed to be on one of these "Ask Negima Characters" fanfics, then it's only fair that I should be allowed to be in one too." Ayaka says boastfully.

"Agreed." says N.B "Alright then, let's get started, shall we?".........

From 300 Spartans

Yo!

Nice to see that this is back, I don't usually review but you got some characters here I'm inching to interrogate, err, ask questions.

Naturally my first question goes to Chachazero! Apologies if any questions have been asked before!

"Don't worry about it!" says Chachazero "We all tend to forget things from time to time."

Hello Chachazero! In the manga you usually can't move around much (besides places of great magic like an active world tree or Eva's resort) so how do you pass the time if you can't move? Must've been really boring!

"Tell me about it!" says Chachazero in an annoyed tone "Still, I was able to pass the time by either chatting with Mistress (Evangeline) or Chachamaru as well as thinking about all of the battles that I've been in along with what I'd do when my Mistress was freed from Nagi's spell.

To Kotaro:  
I once tried a dog biscuit out of curiosity, and it tasted bad. Have you ever tried one? I would think so, since you're part dog. I'm sure you have the taste buds necessary to stand it!

"Whenever I was broke and starving, I ate dog biscuits out of sheer hunger and while they tasted good, I prefer eating food made for humans." says Kotaro uneasily in a miffed tone "I'd like to think of myself as being a human with dog-like features instead of a dogin a human form after all so I want to eat like one whenever possible.".

To Anya:  
What's with you and your breast-size complex? Not all guys are sleezy and mesmerized by large ones, you know. They can even be taken away by flat chests! I'm serious, that's how the Japanese culture works today! Personally I find it slightly creepy.

Sweatdropping, Anya says in her Russian accent "In my experience, the guys who are into flat chests tend to be into lolis and I don't want to be involved with lolicon fanboys as I too find them to be creepy."

To Ayaka:  
You have this big rich mansion yet you go to Mahora? Most people with that much wealth stay at home and get homeschooled, any reason you ended up in a school?

"I attend a school for two reasons. One, my parents wanted me to better interact with girls my age as well as get to know people who aren't as well off as I am. Two, I wished to make friends with people who weren't upper-class as more people then I can count that are rich tend to be overly snobbish and not the sort that I wish to be around if it can be helped." says Ayaka in a lecturing tone.

To Akira:  
In the manga, when you, Ako, and Natsumi became slaves, you looked really cool protecting Ako like that! Okay, that's not a question, but you did look cool. You'd make the ideal big sister for a lot of people.

Blushing, Akira says warmly "Thank you for your kind compliments. I really appreciate it. A lot of people have said the same thing in that I'd make an ideal big sister. Some such as N.B have even said that a "What if? story where Negi-sensei ended up rooming with me and Yuna would be nice to see.".

To Ku Fei:  
A lot of people say you don't look Chinese, but I think you do! Okay, besides the blonde hair, but I know some Chinese people with dark skin. I think it suits you, what about you? Did you dye your hair, or was that natural? (I wonder how that could happen?)

"I think that dark skin suits me fine as many people say that they remind me of Kaolla Su from "Love Hina"." says Ku Fei in her happy tone "Believe it or not, some of my ancestors were from India which is where I get dark skin from. As for blonde hair, I learn recently that my great grandmother was from Britain like Negi-Bozu and had blonde hair like me! I guess I get it from her then." finishes Ku Fei with a big smile.

To NB:  
Congrats on inheriting an Ask fic! I was thinking of writing one myself but I'm kind of afraid to, it seems only the Ask fic authors and their buddies are writing them, so it would seem rather awkward if some random person came and started writing one as well. I had hoped to have Ku Fei in mine but Chachazero is in two and so is Yue! I kept thinking: Is that allowed?

"No problem." says N.B "I don't think that the "Ask fic" authors will mind so long as you tell them in advance first.". Continuing, N.B says "I too find it odd that certain characters are in more then one "Ask" fic. If you want to have Ku Fei in your "Ask questions" fic, you can have her if you want if you decide to go through with those plans.".

That's all I have today! I'd ask the others too but I don't know too much about them yet, but maybe someday in the future!

"I hope so too and I'll see you around." says N.B.

Out.

It▓s good to see ACC back, too. It▓s also cool to finally be able to ask Andronicus questions! Well, time for me to go to work.

"It sure is." says N.B.

From Ryutaro

To Neo

1) Is the Ryoko Asakura with you from the manga version of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, or the anime version?

"She's from the Anime Version of "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya"." says N.B.

2) Uhh┘why is this fic rated K plus?

"I wasn't certain about the rating system when I first posted this fic. I assumed that K plus meant something like PG or PG-13 so I made that rating as a precaution. I'll re-adjust it soon though....

3) Although I apologized to Chao for being rude about my opinion of her character during the Mahora Festival Arc in the last ATNC, I am, however, offended with Ayaka▓s suggestion of suing me. I just wanted you to know that, because I was about to apologize to Chao when she said so. Speaking of which┘

"Yes, you're right." says N.B "It was a momentary impulse brought on by her desire to protect Chao as they're classmates.  
She can explain why she did it better then I can as she plans to in a minute.".

To Ayaka

1) I▓m still a bit upset over the fact that you suggested Chao should sue me for what I said to her in the last ATNC, and before I could offer an apology, you know. You should know better that I would apologize if I▓ve hurt her that bad. I admit I was being rude to her when I stated my opinion, but to be sued for that? Don▓t you think that would be carrying it a bit too far?

Hanging her head down in shame, Ayaka says sadly "You're right, I took it too far and for that, I'm truly sorry. It was a momentary impulse brought on by my desire to protect a classmate of mine. As you've probably seen, Takane and I have been at each other's throats for a while now and recently, we got into an argument over what Chao did during the Mahora Festival.  
I guess hearing someone else bashing Chao for her actions at the Mahora Festival caused me to snap. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings as it was unbecoming of me....."

2) I▓m disappointed that you would suggest this at all. I respected you as a girl with unbridled class; one who wouldn▓t even have to breathe a word of such a insinuation. But I guess I was wrong. I was a fool to think that you would be better than this.

"You have every right to be upset with me." continues Ayaka sadly "I shouldn't have suggested to Chao that she should sue you for what you were saying about her. Keep in mind though that I didn't do it to be mean but rather to aid a fellow classmate of mine."

3) I won▓t yell at you or punish you, but I do want you to take some time to think over your actions. Think about it: let▓s say YOU feel bad over voicing your opinion on someone you know, and taking it too far. Then, just when you were about to apologize, some random person says to the one you were about to apologize to, ⌠You should sue him/her.■ How would that make YOU feel?

"I've already thought about my actions and you're absolutely right." says Ayaka "I shouldn't have done that to you. I took my defense of a classmate too far. That's a problem that I have. I tend to go too far at times when coming to the defense of those that I care about or when I get into an argument with someone as you've probably seen with my spats with Asuna. I just hope that you can forgive me and accept my most sincere apologies to you. In order to make it up to you, I'm willing to make it up to you in some shape or form.".

To Kotaro

1) Yo; how▓s it going?

"Pretty good." says Kotaro. "Man, I've never seen anyone humble Ayaka like you just did. While I do agree with you, you also need to understand that Ayaka means what she said about being sorry for being mean to you."

2) Were you a bit annoyed when Chisame doubted you while you were fighting one of Fate▓s partners, thinking you were being stupid for just charging forward when you actually had a plan (Having Nodoka use her artifact against her)?

"Yes I was actually." says Kotaro annoyed at that memory. "I may be an aggressive fighter but I'm not an idiot. Then again, I do give off the impression at times that I'm some fool that charges in blindly without a plan.".

"Don't worry Kotaro, I get that too at times." says Andronicus sympathetically.

3) Who taught you to fight?

Shrugging, Kotaro says "I learned how to fight from various sources ranging from a ninja master to various martial artists. Also, being the "runt" of my family, I found that it order to survive, I had to fight for everything.

4) Do you try to spend more time talking to girls, even if it▓s only with Takane, Mei, and Kaede?

"Yeah, I do. Girls such as Kaede are interesting to talk to and spar with while ones such as Yue and Nodoka are interesting to talk to. Still, some girls such as the Narutaki Twins can be annoying at times. As for Takane, she and I don't see eye-to -eye on much as we constantly get into arguments about various things." Shrugging, Kotaro finishes "I guess Takane and I are too similar in mindset to get along....

To Ku Fei

1) Notorious announced he was going to leave when I tried to ask this question. Since you have been to the Kunlun mountains, where there any temples with monks using any Chinese fighting styles?

"Yes there were." Ku Fei says excitedly "They train hard and fight well. Warrior Monks make strong opponents for me and even show me a few new moves!".

2) Do you use rope darts? I▓ve seen some kung fu movies with those being used.

"Sometimes I do." says Ku Fei happily. "While it part of training, me prefer to focus on fighting moves.".

3) Don▓t you just love it when in those movies, people would be flying around to kick their faces in? XD

"Me love those moves!" says Ku Fei in delight "They skilled for being able to fly through air!" Pondering for a moment, Ku Fei then says "I wonder if Kaolla Su from 'Love Hina" knows Martial Arts? If so, then she may make strong opponent!".

To Anya

1) Have you ever wanted to come up with a ⌠Anya Flame Buster Suplex?■ XD

"Yes I have actually." says Anya "I've been planning to use it against any male perverts and lolicon fanboys who try to make sleazy moves on me....".

2) ┘Just don▓t use it on Negi, okay? Save that for Fate. He DID kidnap you in the latest manga chapters, after all.

"That's my plan." says Anya "Fate will wish he never met me after I hit him with that move!!".

To Akira

How do you like the Mundus Magicius?

"It's pretty amazing and full of wonders beyond my wildest dreams." says Akira "Still, I wish that they'd get rid of slavery as it's degrading for anyone to be a slave......

To Chachazero

How do you feel now that you and Andronicus will be in the same fan fic?

"I'm overjoyed!" says Chachazero "Now Andronicus and I can spend much more time together and advance our relationship some more!" finishes Chachazero slyly.

To Ryoko-san

1) Just who in the Sam Hill is this ⌠Data Deity■ you keep speaking of?

Smiling, Ryoko says "The Integrated Data Entity is a universe spanning being made up of pure data in my universe that's invisible to the naked eye. It is a sentient lifeform made up of many aspects that dictate its behavior and thoughts sort of like a collective. These aspects and their various agents communicate with each other in a plane of existence that a human mind cannot comprehend yet. Yuki Nagato and I are two such agents that follow two different aspects of the Data entity. These aspects dictate the orders and behavior of their agents even if it is against their wishes hence why I tried to kill Kyon in my universe despite my wishes to the contrary." Putting her hands together and winking like in episode 1 of the anime, Ryoko concludes by saying "I hope that I've answered your question.".

2) What do you think of Kyon from your anime series (Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya)?

"I regard him as a good and sensible person who I find to be pleasant company and a good friend to have." says Ryoko "Needless to say, that made the orders given to me by my aspect of the Data Entity more difficult to carry out despite my pleasant demeanor at the time. Now, I wish to be friends with him and while he's forgiven me for my murder attempt on him, he's still uneasy around me at times which is understanable."

3) What do you think of Mikuru-chan?

Smiling warmly as usual, Ryoko Asakura says "I think that's she's cute and innocent. She's the ideal little sister. Since my return to the physical world in my universe,I've become good friends with her and she looks up to me like a big sister even if she's still a bit nervous about what I almost did to Kyon." Being serious for a moment, Ryoko then says "I've had to be careful though since I don't want to make Haruhi jealous of my sisterly relationship with Mikuru as she too cares about her in her own unusual way.".

4) What do you think of Negima as an manga/anime series?

Pondering for a moment, Ryoko says "I find it to be a very interesting series full of a diverse range of characters and exciting plots. It's also interesting to see that magic exists in that universe and is widespread even if it is kept secret from mundanes. Personally, I agree with Chao Lingshen that magic SHOULD be made public to mundanes as it could be used to help the world become a better place.".

To Ideal Tsukuyomi

1) Did it bother you when Konoka acted apprehensively towards you at first, after what happened between your manga half and Setsuna-sempai?

Sadly, Ideal Tsukuyomi says "Yes it did actually. I regard Konoka-sama as a friend who I have a great deal in common with both of terms of personality and interests. Seeing her hate me made me deeply upset to say the least.".

2) Would you have liked to be a student in Mahora Academy, if you had the chance?

Recovering from her earlier sadness, Ideal Tsukuyomi says excitedly "Yes I would very much. That way, I could spend a lot of time with girls my own age AND I'd get to know the students of Class 3A outside of a battle setting. To top it off, I could help Setsuna-Sempai and Konoka-Sama out much more often then I can now. I'd even get the chance to be on Mahora's security force which would give me the chance to prove myself as trustworthy.".

To Chaos Lord Andronicus

1) (Bows) It▓s a honor to finally be given the opportunity to ask the great Chaos Lord questions. A pleasure to meet you, venerable Chaotic One.

"Same to you as well." rumbles the large Chaos Space Marine.

2) What do you like most about Chachazero?

In reply, Andronicus rumbles "For starters, I like her bloodthirstiness in combat and her cheerful/happy nature. I also like how Chachazero's open-minded about various things. To top it off, she's cute even in her puppet form.

3) Have you ever had demons, or any other supernatural creatures in allegiance with the forces of Evil, invade your realm?

Rumbling seriously, Andronicus says "As we Chaos Space Marines tend to dwell in a dimension called the Warp with the Chaos Gods, our enemies cannot touch us there. However, we HAVE encountered races more evil then even us. One of them are a race called the Tyranids with a collective mindset that are insectoid in nature and seek to consume all life in our galaxy in order to enhance themselves. They're the ones that look like Lavernius's people the "Aliens". The other major evil force that's worse then us are a black metalic race called the Necrons. They serve a set of beings called the Star Gods that use foul green energies and exist in the normal universe. Since neither our gods or their's can exist in each other universes, we and the Necrons do their fighting for them. Unlike us, the Necrons barely speak, can be resurrected through green energies and seek to wipe out all life because they believe that life is a disease that must be purged. Both of these races make us look like saints, believe me. The Necrons give even ME the creeps and I've seen creatures that would make even Nagi Springfield wet his pants, the Necrons are THAT bad.....".

4) You sure would love to have Evangeline in your ranks, huh? That does it for me. Next up is Ghul Queen Shalika.

"Yes, we would VERY much so." says Andronicus "She'd lay waste to our enemies and advance our cause while looking good doing it.".

From Shalika

To Neo-chan

1) Hi, Neo-chan! What came across your mind when Al-chan declined on your offer to feel up the women in the Pit of Perverts?

Replying, N.B says "I was disappointed and puzzled as to why Al turned down a job where he'd punish women such as Chigusa simply by giving into his perverted tendencies.".

2) If you like, I could have some of my Ghul subjects work for you in the Pit of Perverts. I know quite a lot of them who would just LOVE to get their hands on Chigusa-chan. Fu fu fu┘

Smiling, N.B says "Sure. Just ask Andronicus about it first since the Chaos Gods are in charge of the pit of perverts."

To Anya-chan

1) Kyaahh!! Anya-chan!! (Squeals) I missed you!

Uneasily, Anya says "Yeah, I missed you as well Shalika."

2) Wherever did you get that sexy outfit you wore when you went to Japan to fetch Negi-chan? I want an adult-sized version of it to show to Al-chan.

Anya says politely to Shalika "I got it at a fashion shop in London, England right before I went to Japan. They sell adult sized versions of it so it shouldn't be any problem.".

To Kotaro-chan

1) Hi, Kotaro-chan! Is living with Ayaka-chan a pain sometimes?

Trying to be polite since Ayaka's there, Kotaro says "Yeah, it is sometimes since we're both outspoken and have different opinions on certain things such as cleanliness, language, etc. The fact that I occasionally playfully tease Negi doesn't help.

2) Do you think you would make a good boyfriend since you do not hit girls?

"Yeah, probably." shrugs Kotaro "I haven't seriously thought about getting a girlfriend yet but if I did, I would NEVER hit them as only cowards would strike a helpless girl." says Kotaro seriously.

3) What do you think of training with Negi-chan under Eva-chan▓s supervision?

Shrugs, Kotaro says "I'm fine with it even if Evangeline can be a dictator during training. It's like they say, no pain, no gain....".

To Ayaka-chan

1) It is nice to finally get to meet you, Ayaka-chan. It is a pleasure to meet a fellow female of noble birth. I do not like the fact that you suggested to Chao-chan to sue Ryutaro-sama, my creator, and before he could apologize to her for what he said to her. What infuriates me more is the fact that you, as a NOBLE of all humans, would stoop this low to conclude disputes between friends. Honestly, what will both you and Chao-chan get out of suing Ryutaro-sama? (Her head begins to sprout out her true form▓s demon horns) You best not suggest this despicable idea again. You will not like me when I get angry at someone.

Being polite, Ayaka says "It's good to meet you as well Shalika. I apologize for my earlier actions against Ryutaro and they were done for the reasons that I stated to him earlier. It won't happen again.

2) Is your family▓s corporation a commercial one, meaning it is one that sells goods?

Nodding, Ayaka says "As a matter of fact, it is. We're into selling commercial products of all sorts like tea hence why I was able to get my parents to buy out all of Japan's tea farms so I could provide Negi-sensei with a wide variety of teas to drink in case he ever decided to visit me.".

3) ┘Do you really like Asuna-chan? (Smirks)

Uneasy at the implication, Ayaka says "Yes but only as a good friend, nothing more. Even then, we're of the "Let's argue to aid each other" type of friends.

4) What do you think of yuri fics with you and Asuna-chan in them?

With a vein throbbing at her forehead, Ayaka says angrily "I detest them! I don't like her in that manner and I'm not even a Lesbian! Even if I was, it wouldn't be with Asuna! We'd drive each other crazy!" Calming down somewhat, Ayaka finishes by saying "Still, people are entitled to their opinions and tastes so long as they don't try to force me into it.".

To Ku Fei-chan

1) Hi, Ku Fei-chan! Nice to see you again.

"Same here!" says Ku Fei happily.

2) How are your studies going?

"They go okay! Me still one of Baka Rangers but me improving bit!" says an embarassed Ku Fei.

3) Have you seen the kung fu movie with Jet Li-sama and Jackie Chan-sama co-starring together? It is called┘uh┘I do not remember.

"Yes! Me see new Jackie Chan movie! It exciting movie to watch!" says Ku Fei happily.

To Chachazero-chan

1) What kind of things do you and Andronicus-sama have in common?

"Well," says Chachazero happily "We both like combat, enjoy killing things, enjoy watching fights as well as numerous other things some of which are quite romantic.

2) Have you thought about joining his armies of Chaos at least once?

"I have given it some thought." says Chachazero "But then I'd had to leave Mistress and my sisters PLUS Andronicus has warned me that I'll be a major target for the forces of the Imperium who want to see me dead. While I'm not afraid of them and would LOVE to fight those stuck-up fools, things here in the "Negima" world are already exciting enough for me but maybe at some point, I'll visit his dimension.

3) Tell me when you want to go out to dinner with Andronicus-sama, and I can give you a list of wonderful dining restaurants where you can dine at. I will even give you some spending money!

"Thanks!" says Chachazero happily, "I appreciate your support. The trick will be to get Andronicus into a fancy suit since he's not a big fan of them......".

To Andronicus-sama

1) It is a pleasure to finally be able to ask questions to one who is as infamous as you, Chaos Lord-sama. (Bows)

Grinning, Andronicus says "No Problem your highness. It's a pleasure to meet a fellow being of darkness."

2) Would you have liked Eva-chan to join your ranks?

"Hell yeah! She would have fit right into our ranks AND her presence would be welcomed by everyone amongst our legions." says Andronicus excitedly.

3) Are there any others besides the Negima series that you would have liked to have in your armies?

Thinking for a moment, Andronicus says "Well, we wouldn't mind if Kotaro, Asuna, Setsuna and a host of other Negima characterswould be in our forces. Even Chizuru would be welcome in our ranks as her intimidating glare and ability to knock people in line with it is appealing to say the least. Other strong characters such as Chao, Ku Fei and Kaede would be better suited to be in the service of other races in our universe. I certainly wouldn't Takane and Gandolfini in our ranks as they act like they have something up their you-know-what. As for Chigusa and Fate, Chigusa's too weak and cowardly as Chachazero's shown while Fate tried to kill Lady Evangeline AND seeks to destroy the magical world rather then alter it to better suit him.".

4) I do not like how Canoness Vashj is threatening to hurt Al-chan. I am sure Al-chan would not want to touch her in any inappropriate places. He is still on his best behavior, so there is no need for her to act like that. Know that I will not hesitate to defend my mate from anyone, even a female elf in league with the forces of Chaos┘and with the utmost of ferocity. Because no one harms a mate of a Ghul Queen┘and gets away with it unscathed. NO ONE.

Andronicus rumbles in an even tone "I do agree with you but she only said that because she's had bad experiences with perverts. In her home city of Commoragh, Vashj's former commander was a real pervert even by Dark Eldar standards and made advances on her. Eventually, he paralyzed and raped her. Needless to say, Vashj eventually killed him after brutally torturing him but those memories still haunt her to this day. That's why she threatened Al as a precaution. I've explained to her since that Al would never do that to her and she's come to regret threatening Al. Next chance she gets, Vashj plans to apologize to him for her threats.".

On a different note, the Dark Eldar don't worship the Chaos Gods. Rather, through their hedonistic ways in the distant past,  
they unwittingly created them. However, the Dark Eldar DO engage in a lot of Chaos-like behavior which makes them possible allies for the future.....

Well, I shall retire from asking questions for the time being. It is now Chandra-chan▓s turn.

From Chandra

To Neo-san

1) Hi, Neo-san! It▓s a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Well, almost.

"Same here." says N.B "It's a pleasure to finally meet Ryutaro's "ideal" Chao.".

2) Since you mention Warhammer 40K a few times, are you a fan of that game?

N.B says in reply "Yes I am actually. I've played some of the computer games for it but I don't play the tabletop version as its expensive and I'm on a tight budget.".

To Ayaka-san

(Glares at her) I agree with Shalika. I don▓t like that you tried to convince Chao-chan to sue Ryutaro-sama. Ryutaro-sama may fly off the handle sometimes, but he does apologize if he went too far. And I can▓t believe you would come up with such a deplorable solution to settle the dispute between them! How could you concoct such a thing like that?

In reply, Ayaka says sincerely "You're right, I took it too far but it was done on impulse to aid Chao, not out of a well planned scheme to hurt Ryutaro. Once again, I'm truly sorry for my actions.".

To Anya-chan

1) Hi, Anya-chan! Umm, Notorious-san left before I got the chance to give this to you, but here. It▓s the Zoot Zoot Breast Enhancer medicine! Just take a tablet every day, and before you know it, you▓ll have breasts rivaling Kazumi-san▓s, or even Kaede-san▓s!

Happily, Anya says "Thanks! It's just what I need! I owe you big time for this Chandra!!".

2) Why do you want to drag Negi-chan back to Wales, when you know he still needs to teach Class 3-A?

"Because I like him a great deal and I miss him, that's why! Besides, he's constantly getting into situations where he nearly dies because I'm not there to protect them so it's for his own good...." says Anya determined.

In reply to Anya's statement, Ryoko Asakura says to her "I know that you care about him but there's a difference between protecting him and smothering him. You need to realize that he needs to learn to be able to take care of himself or one day, he'll become too dependent on you so for his own good, you have to let him grow.....".

Naturally, Anya's stunned at this comment......

3) ┘You aren▓t jealous because he▓s with so many pretty girls, are you? (Winks)

Blushing, Anya says in reply "No, of course not!".

Understandably, no one believes this statement on Anya's part.

To Kotaro-kun

1) Hi, Kotaro-kun!

"Hey there. It's good to see you here Chandra." says Kotaro.

2) What kind of jobs have you taken before you worked with Chigusa?

Shrugging, Kotaro says "Basically, I took just about any mercenary job available to me in order to survive and to get the chance to fight Western Mages.".

3) What was it like working with manga Tsukuyomi at the time?

"Personally, Tsukuyomi kind of creeped me out. She seemed giddy all the time even in combat which doesn't seem natural to me. I've always felt that in order to survive in combat, one must be pumped up full of rage like in the Dragonball series. Of course, I now know that Tsukuyomi isn't giddy all the time at least not N.B's "ideal" Tsukuyomi. As for the manga version that tried to rape Setsuna, I'm now VERY creeped out by her not to mention angry as I deeply respect Setsuna.".

To Ku Fei-san

1) Hi, Ku Fei-san! Do you sometimes have trouble understanding Kanji, since the Chinese characters have different meanings and pronunciations all together for Japanese?

"Yes," says Ku Fei "Japanese Kanji is tough for me to understand as it different from Chinese version. That why my grades in school so low. Perhaps I should get Chao to tutor me sometime.".

2) I know that every Chinese kung fu style is hard to learn, but which was the hardest to learn for you? I▓m done for now. The last person who will be asking questions today is Proto-sama, who has questions for Anya-chan.

"Chinese Kung Fu style that hardest to learn were ones that combine other different styles." says Ku Fei in a serious tone.

From Proto

To Anya-chama

1) Hello, Anya-chama! Have you been well?

"Pretty good." says Anya.

2) Have you found enough time to exercise, as I suggested to you before Notorious-sama left? You hopefully remembered that I said exercise would improve your fortunetelling skills, yes?

"Yes, I've been exercising whenever possible." says Anya "It's not easy to find time though given my various magical duties and my job as a fortune teller.".

3) I was also about to give you this map before Notorious-sama left. Here. This is a map that will show you a place in London where djinn in the disguise of humans live. Unlike most humans, they enjoy having their fortunes read, and even pay a lot compared to other humans. You should visit there when you have the time.

Nodding in respect, Anya says in a satisfied tone "Thank you for the map Proto, I appreciate it very much.".

4) Do you use crystal balls for your fortunetelling sessions.

"Yes I do actually." says Anya "I'm even able to use limited amounts of magic in them while being able to disguise them as special effects.".

That should wrap things up for today. Well, I await the first round.

"See you then." says N.B

Tribladeofchaos

Tri: Oh ho! I missed this.

"Don't worry about it." says N.B

Eva: You weren't looking Tribladeofchaos.

Naturally, N.B sweatdrops......

Tri: (Coughs) Anyway. It's me, Eva and Chao here to ask questions. Chao! You first.

Chao: You got it ne!

Chao's questions:

To Ku Fei:

1. Ku! How are you ne?

"Pretty good. How things go for you ne?" grins Ku Fei.

2. Have you been practicing lately?

"Yes. Me practice lots and lots. How about you?"

3. (Grins) You find a boy yet?

Pondering, Ku Fei then says "Me too busy with training to be strong right now but me look first chance me get. Maybe Negi-Bozu by one for me?".

Chao: That's all I got.

Tri: Huh? That wasn't very many.

Chao: Sorry ne.

"It's ok. Don't try to force yourself to think questions.".

Eva: My turn.

Eva's questions:

To Chachazero:

1. How are you Chachazero?

"Pretty good now that Andronicus is here with me. He's quite interesting to talk to mistress, you should speak to him, you two actually have quite a bit in common....." says Chachazero happily.

2. Any causualties? (Smirks evily)

"Actually, Andronicus has brought to me some demons and captured slaves from his universe to fight and kill so yeah, there've been some casulties." says Chachazero before grining evily.

To Anya:

1. (Changes into her adult form) Hello little girl...MWAHAHAHA!

Tri: (Smacks her in the head)

Eva: (Reverts to her child form) Tribladeofchaos! Why would you do that?!

Tri: Cause you're being mean to Anya.

Eva: Hmph! Fine. I'm done anyway...

Tri: (Sighs) Alright.

"Hhmph!" says Anya crossing her arms while miffed. She then says to Eva with a smirk on her face "Well, at least I'll actually grow up and get the chance to have real breasts unlike someone I know.....".

"Oh crap. There's going to be trouble here, I just know it." says N.B concerned.

Triblade's questions:

To N.B.:

1. Heya. What's with the armor?

"It's my combat armor. I wear it whenever possible in case someone tries to sneak attack me." says N.B.

2. I know a little bit about Warhammer 40k, but I don't support any side. Just so you know.

Shrugging, N.B says "Alright. No one's forcing you to pick a side in Warhammer 40k.".

To Chaos Lord Andronicus:

1. Hello to you.

"Greetings." rumbles the large Chaos Space Marine.

2. What's it like being in an ask fic?

"It's interesting. I get to answer people's questions about myself and what/who I serve while showing that I'm not a cardboard cutout type villan like the Imperium in my universe tries to portray me as....." rumbles Andronicus.

To Ayaka:

1. Hi!

"It's a pleasure to meet you." says Ayaka politely.

2. I heard that Ryutaro's mad at you for telling Chao to sue him. Don't take it too hard.

"I know. Ryutaro and his guest characters have made that very clear. He's right to be mad at me of course." says Ayaka sadly.

3. Were you joking?

"I wish that I had been. It wasn't something I planned but rather something impulsive done in order to help out a classmate of mine." says a saddened Ayaka.

Tri: Eh. That's all for now.

N.B: Alright then, see you later.

From donkeykong75m

"W w w w wwhoa dude the brakes! AH!"

MAN-08 Elmeth mobile armor crashes through the wall. Three people proceed to Get out

"My wall!" says Ayaka "It's going to cost a fortune to repair!". Calming down, Ayaka then says "At least that mobile armor's occupants are alright which is more important then the wall of course.....".

"Aw man that wasn't good for the Mobile armor." Said Donkey examining the Elmeth

"Well yeah but what about the damage to NB's place?" Regulus scolded

"Hey I'm just glad we're all alive." Chase pointed out

Donkey spun around to see the new ACC crew in a state of shock.

"Hi there!" waves Ideal Tsukuyomi.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you here." says Ryoko Asakura in her pleasant tone.

From Donkey to everyone

1) Oh uh hey guys sorry about the sudden entrance

Trying to keep calm, Ayaka says "It's alright. Just don't make a habit out of doing this, ok?".

2)So then nice to see everyone back

"Heck yeah Almost all my favorite people are here." Regulus burst out.

"It's nice to see you three here as well.".

From Regulus to Anya

1)Heya Anya chan whats up

"Nothing much." shrugges Anya "Chandra gave me something to enhance my breasts which is great of course.".

2)So then do you still need help mastering your magic to beat Negi I could help.

"I appreciate your offer but I have other means to improve my magic skills." says Anya politely.

From Chase to Akira

1)Chase goes wide eyed "Akira-san." He runs up and hugs her. "It's so nice to see you Akira san.".

"It's good to see you as well Chase." says Akira as she hugs him back.

From Donkey to Ku.

1)So then whats this? your developing feelings for Negi hoo boy and Paru caught on. you have my sympathies

From Regulus to Kotaro

1) So uh if your part dog have you ever been caught drinking out of a toilet or chasing cars? Be honest

"No...... I don't do that sort of stuff." says Kotaro tensely "I'm may have dog-like traits but I'm not an actual dog....".

2)"Also do you like getting scratched behind the ears?" he proceeds to scratch him. "Heh I bet you really like it when Mei does it."

"Actually, I like it when Chizuru does it. She does it pretty well while humming and...." says Kotaro before putting his hands over his mouth while blusing. Naturally, N.B and Andronicus wolf whistle while Ideal Tsukuyomi and Ryoko Asakura quietly giggle.

From Donkey to chachazero

1)Uh eh he damn I doent really have any questions for you

"Aaaawwwww.... That's too bad." says Chachazero feeling let down.

from Regulus to Ayaka

1)Ugh Aniki? the hell you doing here?

"N.B invited me to be on here as he's interested in having me on a "Ask Negima characters" fic." says Ayaka politely. Narrowing her eyes, she then says "Is there a problem with that Regulus?".

Donkey then decided it was time to leave "er well then I guess we better run sorry I almost forgot to review and well Good luck the three hopped back into the mobile armor and took off

"See you guys later." says N.B as they leave.....

***************************************************

"Only 4 reviews! That's a real let-down!" says a disappointed Chachazero.

"Don't worry about it my love. It'll take time for this fic to catch on but things will pick up." says Andronicus.

"Ok then....." says Chachazero feeling a bit better.

"That's the spirit!" says Ryoko Asakura

N.B then says to the viewers "That's all for now, till next time. Keep in mind that in the next chapter, the Narutaki Twins (Fuka and Fumika) shall be joining us as guest characters as they wish to reassure everyone that they've gotten long since gotten back together from their spat over the whole Negi/Eva feud earlier this year. See you then! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ask Chachazero and Co II.

Chapter 2

At Ayaka's mansion, the characters of "Ask Chachazero and Company II have gathered once again.

Naturally, Ayaka's still somewhat distraught that Negi chose Nodoka to have a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with but is trying to deal with it. As expected, Ideal Tsukuyomi and Ryoko Asakura are consoling her.

"Don't worry Ayaka, I'm sure that you'll find that special someone someday." says Ideal Tsukuyomi to Ayaka in an effort to console her.

"Tsukuyomi's right," says Ryoko "I imagine that there are plenty of potential suitors out there who'd like to be your boyfriend.".

"I know." says a saddened Ayaka "But the one I wanted as a boyfriend was Negi-sensei.....". A moment later, Ayaka gets herself together and says "Still, if Negi-sensei wants to Nodoka as a girlfriend, then I'll respect his decision and give them my full support.".

Upon hearing this, everyone in the room smiles (Even Andronicus for a moment).

A moment later, Ryoko ponders to Fuuka and Fumika "I'm wondering something. Why is it that you two aren't scared of Andronicus. I thought that you'd be scared of him given his size and appearance...".

"It's simple," says Fumika "During the whole feud between Negi and Eva while Fuuka and I were fighting, I was pretty upset and Andronicus actually comforted me! I knew then that despite whatever he did in own universe, he was actually all right."

"Yeah and shortly after Fumika and I made up with a hug, she told me what Andronicus did for her and I too decided that despite his menancing appearance, he's actually pretty cool.". adds an excited Fuuka.

"Is this true Andronicus?" says a surprised N.B.

Yes, it is." says a reluctant Andronicus "I didn't say anything about it to others openly except of course to Chachazero because I was worried it might make my Chaos comrades in my universe think that I was weak. I however view it as doing my part to help mend relations between a pair of tricksters whose pranks help to spread Chaos wherever they occur." Glaring at the camera, the Chaos Lord says menacing "So if anyone out there either in this universe OR my own (such as one of my Chaos brethren) has a problem with my comforting a crying child whose fighting with a sibling, they're welcome to take me on......".

Uneasy at Andronicus's burst of anger towards any would-be critics, N.B says "Ok then... Let's get started with this chapter of "Ask Chachazero and Co II." everyone!!".

"Yeah!!" shouts everyone.

From Lord Destroyer

Blonde-twit, 1) If Negi and Asuna were to become a couple, who is your second choice from amongst the other girls? 2) Have you ever actually mistaken Chisame-sama for Asuna-san?

"I'll ignore the fact that you called me a Blonde-twit." says Ayaka tensely "In any case, while I'm NOT a lesbian and I'm NOT interested in Asuna that way, my choice amongst the other girls IF i were a lesbian would likely be Chizuru since she's good looking, kind, thoughtful and is skilled in numerous things. About Chisame, no I haven't actually. She always has her hair done differently then Asuna and she doesn't have the eye condition that Asuna has.".

Kotaro-kun, 1) So you and the Stripper Girl don't see eye to eye much, any of the argument involve Mei? 2) Any of Negi's students asked you about your ears and tail? I ask this mainly because during the Kyoto arc, you quick to hide your non-human features, but now you don't.

"About my dispute with Takane, since we both care about Mei, we've agreed to leave Mei out of it. As for my ears and tail, most people assume that I like to engage in cosplay and keep asking me if I've attended any cosplay conventions." says Kotaro.

Evil Shrimp, 1) If you're a fire mage, how come you can be hurt by fire? I thought fire mages shouldn't be hurt by fire at all, I know I can't be. 2) Don't antagonize Evangeline-san, unless you want her to bleed you dr...ah, what heck! Go ahead and insult her to your heart's desire!

"Because," says Anya "Though I'm a fire mage, I can still be harmed by fire. I'm skilled at using fire magic but I don't have an immunity to it. As for Evangeline, it may not seem smart to pick a fight with her but given how she's harsh to Negi, my protective instincts towards Negi come into play which have led me into trouble before......". adds Anya.

Akira-sama, 1) Your thoughts on Yuna-sama's plot to take the badges from who she considered the weakest member of the new club that Asuna-san was the chairman of. 2) Did Ako-kun ever find out the truth about her 'Nagi' actually was Negi-san? If so, how did she take it?

"While I wasn't exactly pleased about Yuna's plot, I realize that it was to help Ako go to Wales and see 'Nagi' so she did it with noble intent which means that I'm not mad at Yuna." says Akira politely. As for Ako, she did indeed find out about Negi and 'Nagi' being the same person. While she was upset and I got mad at Negi for lying to her, we both realized that he was only trying to help Ako out and we quickly forgave him. That experience though helped Ako be more sure of herself involving guys so it was a good thing overall.".

Neo-byzantium, 1) Have you seen Chisame-sama anywhere lately? 2) I am starting to worry about her well being is all.

"Actually, she and I talked the other day as she's expressed interest in being a permanent guest on here." says N.B. "She also said not to worry about her as she's been computing a lot as of late." continues N.B.

From donkeykong75m "Ah crap whre are the breaks on this thing OH shi-"

"Ah!"

Guren Lagan Knightmare frame busts through the front doors trips and slides to a stop in front of the crew, Voices can be heard

"Lets just face it Regulus Donkey's right you suck at piloting a Knightmare not to mention this one was stolen."

"Hey whoa Chase the Guren wasn't stolen it was just...er borrowed with out asking."

Regulus and Chase step out. Regulus streched "Man it was cramped in there with you."

Chase noticed the crew and sweat dropped

"Uh high guys." He bowed apologeticaly "I'm sorry for the sudden entrance."

Regulus was dusting himself off "Well Donkey is busy so it's just us the OC's asking questions."

"Next time, find a different way to get here!" says Ayaka in an angry tone "Paying to fix my mansion for the damage your crashes causes isn't cheap you know!".

From Chase to Kotaro

1)Why were you such a jerk to Nodoka back in kyoto?

Sighing, Kotaro says to Chase "If this is about when I first met here, I was just kidding around. I wasn't trying to be intentionally rude to her or anything.".

From Regulus to Anya-chan

1)Why do ya have to resort to something like a breast enhancer anyway? I mean no offense to Ryotaro's OC's but shouldn't you be happy your you?

"I'll bet you it's because she jealous of some of the girls in our class..." Fuuka says slyly.

"Fuuka! Don't say stuff like that or Anya will get mad!" shouts a nervous Fumika.

Growling at Fuuka for her snippy comment, Anya then says "It's because I don't want to wait to have bigger breasts. ".

"Why? So Negi'll pay attention to you more often?" says Fuuka slyly once more.

"Be quiet Fuuka! Are you TRYING to get Anya mad?!". cries out Fukmika.

"Watch what you say to me Fuuka!" shouts Anya. Smirking, she then says "Besides, given how you're 14/15 and look like a 10 year old, you shouldn't be poking fun at me for my breast size...".

Blushing in embarassment, Fuuka then says miffed "Oh, you are SO going to get pranked later on!".

"Just try it..." says a smug Anya.

2)by the way you left these at Notorious's place (Hands her Flame magic infused Knuckles)

Bowing politely, Anya says "Thank you, I was wondering where I left those.".

3)Thats great you can improve your magic but I would still like to help you with your physical training after all I did teach you the Flame buster.

"Sounds good. Thank you for your offer which I accept." says Anya politely.

From Chase to Ku

1)Um uh if it's not to much to ask Ku-san would you be able to help me with my sword training?

"Sure I can!" says an excited Ku Fei. "I love to help with sword training, ne.

From Chase to Akira san

1)Sorry for hugging you i was just so happy that your finally in an ask fic

"It's alright." says Akira warmly "Ryoko Asakura and Ideal Tsukuyomi did the same thing when I first came on here.".

From Regulus to Andronicus

1)Do you find it hard to fit through doors with your immense size

"Sometimes...." says an annoyed Andronicus. "Still, I have a spell that allows me to shrink my size enough so I can fit through doors. It also allows me to better consolidate my relationship with Chachazero if you catch my drift...." smirks the Chaos Lord.

"My my, you're really naughty, aren't you?" says a smug Chachazero.

Natrually, Andronicus smriks at this comment.

From Chase to Ryoko

1)I'm confused how did you get back from being sent away by Nagato?

"It's simple." says Ryoko warmly. "My physical connection to the human world was restored after a series of complex events within the data entity's consciousness.".

2)So where are the rest of the SOS brigade?

"Right now, Miss Suzumiya and the others are engaging in a number of club activities. It currently involves playing in a music band and I'll be helping to promote it once this chapter's finished." says Ryoko.

From Regulus to Chachazero

1)Whay are you so sadistic sometimes I mean when Negi was sharing that heart felt story about his past I noticed you were more interested in Nagi kicking demon ** tho I personally enjoy a good knock down drag out fight.

"About that, I was merely excited at hearing about Nagi kicking demon butt that I lost focus as to what the story was actually about. I didn't mean to come across as being heartless or anything." says Chachazero.

from chase to Tsukiyomi

1)um I train with a sword do you think you could help me I'm not very good?

"Sure." says Ideal Tsukuyomi happily. "I'd love to help you out. You should also consider asking Setsuna-sempai and Motoko for aid in your training as well." continues the happy swordswoman.

From Regulus to Ayaka Aniki

1)To answer your question not really I'm just reminded of how boring it was living in this manor 4 years ago and if it weren't for mastering the Yukihiro akijujitsu and especially that book you had by Taizo Ayase I would have died of boredom here.

"I'm sorry to hear that you didn't find this mansion exciting." says Ayaka "I guess that fancy houses aren't for everyone and given how stuffy things can be here for certain people, I'm not surprised that you were bored." Pondering, Ayaka then says "Perhaps I should look into having a private Arcade or complex entertainment center installed in the mansion in order to better entertain guests....".

Regulus spoke up "Yo Chase lets go, Later Anya-chan"  
Chase nodded "alright bye Akira san and Tsuki-san."

"Take care you guys." waves N.B.

From Tribladeofchaos

(Triblade walks in alone)

Triblade: Hello everyone. It's just me this time so...yeah.

"Hey there." says N.B

"Hiya!" waves Ideal Tsukuyomi

To Everyone:

1. The battle is coming soon. What are you all planning to do?

"Well," says N.B "I don't suppose that we could join you guys in the coming battle since we don't want to see Mahora Academy destroyed?".

To N.B.:

1. So...how are things between you and Tsukiyomi?

"Things are going quite well between us." says N.B happily. "In fact, we're going to engage in a pactio in the near future. I just hope that two melee fighters can engage in one...".

2. Ah well, least you got a girl man. Heh heh.

"Yep and I'm happier because of it." says N.B as he holds Ideal Tsukuyomi's hand.

To Andronicus:

1. Sup. This is kinda a dumb question but...don't you ever get tired of war?

"No, not really." says a determined Andronicus "I never tire of it. Fighting and killing's in my blood. Besides, it's required in order to appease the Chaos Gods AND to save humnaity in my universe.....".

To Akira:

1. Believe it or not I'm actually on the swim team at my school. However I'm not very good. Any tips you can give me?

"Yes." says Akira politely "Don't splash into the water hard and when you're doing a dog paddle, always take a breath before putting your face into the water. If you want though, I can help teach you how to swim." says Akira warmly.

To the Narutakis:

1. Well well. The little pranksters themselves! Anyone in particular you like to prank?

Smirking, Fuuka says "Let's see now. We wouldn't mind pranking Evangeline since she isn't nice to me and Fumika. We'd also like to prank Asuna for saying that she doesn't like us. Most of all though, we'd like to prank that mean high school girl Eiko for picking on us during the dodgeball battle shortly after Negi came here.....".

2. What is the greatest prank you two ever pulled?

"Fuuka and I have pulled off some great pranks." says Fumika.

Fuuka then says "The best one that we've pulled though would have to be when we put hair dye in Eiko's shampoo when right before she showered at the gym. It came out as white as Sayo's hair when she's a ghost and Eiko was livid!"

"Yeah! Serves that meanie right for hitting me in the back of the head with a dodgeball and picking on our classmates!" says Fumika.

Triblade: Anyway that's all. So...later all.  
"See you later Triblade and good luck in the battle." says N.B.

From Xascul

(A sleek Britannian Airship touches down. Moments later, a ramp is lowered and several guards appear and line up in two files. After them, a young man walks down the ramp dressed in white and gold robes and a white crown.)

?: Hello, I am Xascul, Xascul di Britannia of the Holy Britannian Empire. (bows) I am pleased to see this place is up and running again.

"Same here." says N.B. "It's good to see you your majesty."

To Neo:

buddy! I am glad to see everything is running smoothly right now, I thank you.

"No problem Xascul." says N.B.

is your favorite weapon you like to fight with?

Pondering, N.B then says "My favorite weapon is a mace or warhammer. It's strong, solid and good for smashing enemies with.".

To Ku Fei:

are you doing today?

"I do well Xascul. I on here and get to spar with strong opponents like Ideal Tsukuyomi and Andronicus!" says Ku Fei happily.

you like it if Mana and Kaede were here as well?

"Yeah! I would like it if they come here, ne! says Ku Fei.

To Ayaka:

do like Negi so much? Is it because he's like your little brother?

"He's what I imagine what my little brother would've ideally been like." says Ayaka wistfully "Also, Negi Sensei's numerous good qualities are what I look for in choosing someone to spend the rest of my life with.".

is it like being on a Ask fic considering you are new here?

"I actually enjoy being on here." says Ayaka warmly "It allows me to show that I'm not a stereotypical rich snob who looks down on those less fortunate. Also, I get the chance to meet some interesting people on here.".

To Kotaro:

how are you enjoying it here with Neo? It must be different.

"Yeah it is actually." says Kotaro "N.B's a different sort of person from Notorious and seems to be deeply into anything Byzantine. Still, he's also open minded and cool so it isn't like I'm suffering or anything especially since I have strong sparing partners around me.".

've been getting any action with Chizuru lately? :)

Blushing, Kotaro says hastily "Wha, what do you mean action? It isn't like we've had sex or anything! She's 4 or 5 years older then me so she'd end up getting in trouble if we did anything like that!".

"But Kotaro, didn't you say how you get a warm feeling inside of you when you're around Chizuru and how she makes you feel enchanted when she talks to you? smirks Andronicus.

"Shut up Andronicus!" says an irritated Kotaro "It's not like that at all!".

"At least, not yet...." says Fuuka slyly.

"AUGH!!" says a deeply blushing Kotaro.

To Chachazero:

how it our little rag doll today?

"I'm doing pretty well right now since Andronicus and I are planning out our date. He's even been helping me train to become an even deadlier fighter then I am right now.". says Chachazero dreamily.

do you think of the Joker?

"While's he a cunning whacko which is something that I like, the Joker doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself which is a turnoff for me. He fails to realize that you can be a bloodlusted whacko AND care about certain people.". says Chachazero seriously.

To Anya:

1.I noticed Eva scared you again last round, you really gotta learn to stand up to her more.

"Actually, Evangeline didn't scare me at all." says Anya "I was more annoyed at her then anything else for her attempt to make me jealous of her breasts in her adult form.".

not feel at least a little sorry for her?

"Well, somewhat I am." says Anya "I've heard about all that she's been through but while I do recognize that she was turned into a vampire against her will AND that she's been betrayed and/or abandoned repeatedly by people that she's cared about, it doesn't excuse her killings of innocent people over the centuries." finishes Anya.

To Akira:

, I hope my presence here doesn't intimate you.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not intimidated by you at all." says Akira warmly.

is swimming going for you?

"It's going well." says Akira "My team's been ranked one of the top 10 junior high/high school swimming teams in Japan AND I've been ranked of the best swimmers at Mahora Academy.".

To Chaos Lord Andronicus:

at last we meet, I hear the Chaos Gods wish to establish diplomatic ties with the Britannain Empire?

"Yes they do." says Andronicus "The Chaos Gods and my Chaos brethren wish to form diplomatic relations with the Britannian Empire. It's part of our diplomatic efforts to show people that we're not as horrible as the followers of the False Emperor (people in the Imperium of Man) think we are in my universe. Keep in mind though that the other powers there such as the Imperium, Eldar, Tau, etc are planning the same thing so one of them may contact you in the near future.". finishes the Chaos Lord.

do you think of Eva?

"It should be obvious." says Andronicus "I respect and admire Lady Evangeline for her powers, iron will and resolve to survive in a world that curses her as a monster. That's why I sided with her during the whole Negi/Evangeline feud. Hell, my Chaos brethren and even the Chaos Gods themselves like her.".

To Everyone:

I want to inform you that after the next round of ATNC, the Battle for Mahora will take place. Please do not be alarmed by the news, the empire has already taken care of it. I would ask that you guys inform the others and evacuate Mahora. There is a flying fortress called Tarqaron that is making its way to Mahora and it can be potentially deadly. Anyways I must be going now.

"Don't worry." says N.B. "We'll spread the word and help with the evacuation but some may want to stay and help in the defense of Mahora Academy so you must convince anyone like that to evacuate Mahora lest they get injured or even killed.".

(Xascul departs on his ship with his guards)

"See you later Xascul and good luck." says N.B.

"Once again, we got 4 reviews, we're doing ok so far. Hopefully, we'll get more reviews in later chapters." says an N.B with mixed feelings.

"I hope so too." says Chachazero.

"By the way," says N.B "From now on, Ideal Tsukuyomi will be refered to here as simply "Tsukuyomi" while her manga counterpart from the Wales/Magical World arc onwards will be refered to as "Dark Tsukuyomi.  
This is because I refuse to recognize the one who tried to rape Setsuna in the manga as the cute and cheerful girl that I like.". This of course makes Tsukuyomi smile warmly.

"How will we explain her origins then?" says Ryoko Asakura.

"I've got that covered Ryoko. In the near future, I'll be writing a story explaining how the version of Tsukuyomi in the Wales/Magical World arc of the manga arose and how she's a different being from the Tsukuyomi that's with us right now." explains N.B.

"That makes perfect sense." says Andronicus.

"I know." says N.B. "On one final note, Chizuru will be the special guest in the next chapter so feel free to send her questions. Keep in mind though that Fuuka and Fumika shall be leaving right after this chapter's over so please don't send them questions. You can send questions to me via private messaging on and they'll answer them.".

That's all for now, till next time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ask Chachazero and Co II.

Chapter 3

At Ayaka's mansion, the cast of "ACAC2" have all gathered along with Chizuru Naba, today's special guest.

"Oh my...." says Chizuru. "It's been a while since I've been at your mansion Ayaka. I see that some renovations have been made since I was last here.".

"Yes, it certainly has been Chizuru. I'm glad that you could come here today as N.B requested that you be his special guest for this round." says Ayaka happily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Chizuru. We haven't seen each other since the whole mess with Gretl." says a friendly N.B.

"Yes, it has." says Chizuru before looking at Kotaro and smiling warmly. "Hello everyone, hey there Kotaro." says Chizuru in a warm tone which makes Kotaro's heart flutter, ears twitch and face blush. Naturally, the others smirk at this behavior from the usually aggressive half-demon.

Coughing to himself, Kotaro then says "Um.... Ok then! N.B, can we get started with the questions?".

Smirking, N.B then says "Alright then Kotaro, we'll discuss your little infatuation with Chizuru later on, ok?".

"N.B!!!" shouts an angry and embarassed Kotaro which causes a few muffled giggles from everybody else in the room, especially Ayaka whose enjoying seeing Kotaro taken down a peg or two.

From Lord Destroyer

Everyone, 1) I am right now wondering if I should close my account with or not, it is something that I thinking of doing for a while. 2) According to some, Chisame-sama might have taken a bit of an interest in me, if that is true, than could any of you tell her to be happy and not to worry about me? 3) Since this could be my last time with any of you...good bye!

Sighing, N.B says "Look Lord Destroyer, I've been observing your reviews for a while now. While I'm sorry that your dad died, you shouldn't have his death lead you to leave . You might regret it later on. Still, if this is your last review here, then I'd like to say good bye and good luck in your future plans whatever they may be. Also, I'll relay your message to Chisame for you.

From the Dark Adonis

To Chachazero 1)How's my favorite knife wielder? Sharpen your blades on anyone interesting lately?

"Actually, yes." says an excited Chachazero. "Andronicus has been bringing me powerful beasts from his time period here so I can fight them! I've had plenty of fun with them to say the least." Chachazero then grins eerily.

2)Do you, by chance, know of any games from the Tsukihime series (Tsukihime, Kagetsu Tohya, Melty Blood, etc.)? If so, what do you think of Walachia? If not, I suggest you play it because it contains many characters of your master's race (vampire), one of you and your sister's race (artificial lifeform), and at least two knife-wielders.

"I'll keep a lookout for that gaming series!" says Chachazero "It sounds fun! Thank you for letting me know about it!".

To Andronicus 1) So you're a Chaos Lord, huh? Have you met Nero Chaos, a Dead Apostle Ancestor (vampire only weaker than a Shinso) who has infused himself with the chaos of 666 beasts?

"Actually no, I've only been visiting this time period for a year or so so there's still quite a bit about this world that I don't know yet." says Andronicus "But he sounds like an interesting character."

From Ryutaro

Yargh, I missed a round of ACC? Oh well. Time for more questions!

"Don't worry about it." says N.B.

From Ryutaro

To Ayaka

1) I understand you only wanted to help Chao. I▓m just glad we could talk things out. I apologize for anything negative I▓ve said to you last time.

'It's alright." says Ayaka "I shouldn't have been so impulsive and said something so petty so I wasn't any better.".

2) Are you compelled to do some more training in your family▓s aikijutsu, since Asuna soundly defeated you in the last manga volume?

"Yes, I am actually." says Ayaka seriously "I can't let Asuna crow about how she's better at me then something. Besides, rivals like me and Asuna have to stay evenly matched or else the rivalry becomes one sided and interesting for no one.".

3) Which swimsuit did you liked better: the one you wore during spring break, or the one you wore during summer break in the latest manga volume?

"I liked them both equally actually." says Ayaka "I look pretty good in either one.".

To Ku Fei

1) How▓s training with Eva?

"It go well. Evangeline tough but skilled teacher and provide me with tough sparring partners!" says Ku Fei excitedly.

2) Wow, you have Hindu (Indian) ancestors?

"Yep, I sure do! Me have Hindu ancestors and proud of it!" says Ku Fei happily.

To Andronicus

1) I wonder why you don▓t like fancy suits?

"It's because it's hard to fight in them and they get easily damaged." rumbles Andronicus. Annoyed, he then says "Besides, having to wear a fancy suit means going to something dull like an opera. I'd only go to a formal event if Chachazero wanted me to.".

2) Since money would play a vital role in strengthening your armies, what exactly do the Chaos Space Marines utilize to get more of it? I was wondering if you guys use commerce, or maybe some other means.

"Well, when dealing with underground elements (such as Chaos cultists and criminals) in the Imperium of Man, we use digital credits. When trading with each other, we tend to barter goods while those of us who are just regular humans tend to use metal coins. While money is important in keeping our arimes going, we merely see it as a means to an end to further our religion and ideology of Chaos worship.

3) What▓s the most powerful weapon in your arsenal?

"In my own personal arsenal, my strongest weapon is my two handed axe fused with the spirit of an angry demon and blessed by the Chaos Blood God Khorne. It's seen a lot of action...." says Andronicus "As for the most powerful weapon in the arsenal of the Chaos Space Marines, it would be the very energies of Chaos. They can alter entire planets on a whim and mutate any living thing into something powerful but dangerous. In regard to conventional weapons, we have most of the same technologies as the Imperium so we can destroy entire planets with our warships and lay waste to any army or city with our troops. Of course, so can everyone else in our time period...." finishes the Chaos Lord.

To Chachazero

1) What did you like better: your master▓s resort, or your master▓s castle?

"While the resort was nice, I like the castle more." says Chachazero "It's due to the castle's four training areas such as the Arctic one that Asuna was in.".

2) Did you know there is going to be a ⌠Higurashi no Naku koro Ni Rei■ OVA series released?

"No, I didn't know that. Thank you for telling me though!" says a happy Chachazero.

3) If you▓ve seen Hanyuu, what do you think of her?

"I haven't seen Hanyuu I'm afraid but I'll check her out so I can give you an opinion on her." says Chachazero.

To Akira

1) Would you have liked for any of the political head figures in the Mundus Magicius to abolish slavery?

"Yes, Absolutely." says Akira empathically "Some of them have got nerve to act superior to people in the "normal" world yet they allow intelligent beings to be enslaved and mistreated. It's not the way of a just society.". Pondering, Akira then says "I wonder if Chao knew that and hoped that if magic were revealed to the world that people in the human world would demand that slavery be abolished in Mundus Magicius......"

2) Which swimming stroke do you use the most? That▓s all my questions. Shalika is next.

"Well, I tend to use a variety of swimming strokes but I prefer ones that allow me to swim fast while looking graceful like a dolphin." says Akira smiling.

From Shalika

To Ayaka-chan

1) Maybe I was being a bit harsh on you. Here is a nice and sexy swimsuit I bought for you, as compensation. Come next summer, you will be the envy of all of your classmates!

"Thank you." says Ayaka smiling "I appreciate it. Don't worry about your actions. You were only protecting Ryutaro which is noble in itself.".

2) Do you have more private resorts around the Pacific other than the one you invited Negi-chan to, during spring break?

"I don't have any private island resorts other then that one but my family DOES have coastal mansions in certain Pacific islands such as Hawaii and Fiji." says Ayaka.

To Kotaro-kun

1) I have noticed it has been quite a while since you have summoned your inugami. Perhaps it is because you and Negi-chan have not encountered tougher opponents since the demon count Wilheim von Hermann?

"Basically, it's because I haven't encountered anyone since then who I feel warrants having them unleashed on. Besides, some people would get terrified at seeing a pack of fierce looking dogs running towards them.".

2) I still think they are cute, though. Tee hee!

"They're not SUPPOSED to be cute! They're suppose to be scary!!" says Kotaro a bit miffed.

"Aaaawwwww, you're just as cute as they are when you're angry." says a smirking Chizuru which causes him to blush and everyone else to snicker politely.

3) Why did you run away from Konoka-chan when she wanted to heal you?

"Because I don't want to be seen as weak by others. After all, pain makes one strong and Konoka won't always be around to heal me for whatever reason and I have to be ready for any situation where she can't heal me.". says a determined Kotaro.

To Ku Fei-chan

1) How do you feel about having Indian ancestors?

"I fine with it." says Ku Fei "It interesting to know that I have Indian ancestors!".

2) Has anyone commented about your blond hair?

"People have actually bunch of times. They ask how I Chinese but have blonde hair and I explain best I can." says Ku Fei.

3) Why would you like to spar with Love Hina▓s Kaolla-chan?

"Yes! Me like idea of sparring with Kaolla Su from "Love Hina"! It like how Satsuki want to have iron chef type duel with Shinobu from "Love Hina"!" says Ku Fei happily.

To Chachazero-chan

1) What/who was the toughest opponent you have ever faced?

"Lemme think...." says Chachazero "Oh! I know! That would be the various robots that the Nazi wench Gretl unleashed on us during the battle against her! Other then that, I've engaged in some intense sparring duels with Tsukuyomi and the others here."

2) Has Andronicus-sama let you use some of his army▓s weapons?

"Yes he has actually!" says Chachazero excitedly "He's given me a number of different bladed weapons made by the Chaos Space Marines!"

To Andronicus-sama

1) Has Takane-chan griped about the ways of your Chaos Brethren?

Grumbling, Andronicus says "Yes she has actually. Takane has repeatedly told me how disgusted she is by me and my Chaos brethren's tactics and mindset. While I don't care what she says about me, I do get angry when she starts insulting the Chaos Gods as I regard that as Heresy....".

"There there..." says Chachazero "You know what Goodman's like. She's just a stuck up you-know-what who hates anything that doesn't fit her narrow view of the world....."

"I know," says Andronicus "but it still angers me to say the least.".

2)Would you and the Chaos Gods be interested in having some of my genie subjects work in the Pit of Perverts? The ones I selected have long known about Chigusa-chan, and have long lusted for the feel of her flesh. They personally told me that they would kill ten thousand human soldiers for the chance to fondle her naked body.

"Sounds good." says Andronicus smirking "I'll contact the Chaos Gods after this chapter's over and tell them about your offer. I'm sure that they'll agree to it since we even have Dark Eldar hired to work there.......".

3) Since you can change your size, do you do it often?

"In my universe, I don't do it very much but in this one, I have to do it quite frequently which of course, allows me to do things that I couldn't do that often in my own universe.

Well, that be all for us for the time being. See you in the next round!

"Take care." says N.B

From Kite Lanford

Wee, bumper cars... Sorry about that, doing some VZ work and all. Nothing related to Solano though...

Well, got a chance to send some messages anyhow... got a few proxy messages though

From Minato to everyone:

1) Have you seriously have giant machines drop by where you are at times. You think someone's bound to hire some Anti-Mech mercanries.

"Sometimes, machines do drop in courtesy of certain reviewers here." says N.B

"I'm actually thinking of having these chapter sessions elsewhere as the repairs on my mansion from the damage done by these crashes is annoying to say the least." says an annoyed Ayaka.

2) If you do plan to take an active charge, I can arrange a visit to the Velvet Room, just believe in yourself and you'll find what Arcana you're alinged to.

Puzzled, N.B says "At the risk of sounding stupid, what exactly do you mean?".

From Junpei to Kotaro:

1) Hey, heard you nailed alot of women on the way, but dang man, watch out for that Chizuru girl, heard she's like Mitsuru but 50 times worse. But seriously man, how'd you managed to pull it off?

"Nailed?!" says Kotaro "I haven't 'nailed' any girls! Just because I'm around numerous girls a lot doesn't mean that I'm like that!".

Smirking, Andronicus then says "Not yet at least. I'll bet you anything though that Kotaro will be the real ladies' man in the future.....".

Naturally, Kotaro blushes while glaring daggers at Andronicus while all the girls in the room giggle to themselves including Chizuru......

From Yukari to everyone:

1) Hey, sorry for the Proxy messages but stupid policies prevent us from doing anything. Anyways, is it just me or does Ryoko sound alot like Evangeline at times? Watching the action, it sounded kinda fishy... don't ask why.

"Well, I am known for my slyness and cunning plus I do come across as being up to something sneaky at times." says Ryoko "Please understand though that it's not my intention to make people uneasy.....".

Now if you excuse me, I'm setting up an artillary strike, hopefully I can smoke someone high-ranking out of that building, wish me luck!

"Alright then, good luck on your mission." says N.B

"Well now, that was certainly fun." says N.B. "Sorry that you didn't get any questions asked by the reviewers though Chizuru...." continues N.B.

'It's alright." says Chizuru "I guess that no one could think of anything to ask me. If you'll excuse me, I have to go back to Mahora as I have a shift at its daycare center. I'll see you all later and Kotaro, I'll see you tonight at the bath house for your cleaning." says Chizuru with a sly smile and a wink before leaving.

Of course, this causes Kotaro to blush beet red while everybody else giggles or wolf whistles.....

After a few mintues, N.B calms down and says "Now that Chizuru has left, please don't send her questions but next round, Mahora's top gymnast Makie Sasaki shall be coming on here so feel free to send her questions. Till next time!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Ask Chachazero and Co II

Chapter 4

Once again at Ayaka's mansion, the cast of ACAC gather around with a special guest, Makie Sasaki.

"Hi everyone!" says Makie enthusiastically "It's good to see you all here!!"

"Same here." smiles N.B.

"It's good to see you too Makie!" says Tsukuyomi happily "Setsuna-Sempai and Konoka-sama have told me quite a bit about you. Would you like to be friends?".

"Sure!" says Makie happily "The more the merrier I say!".

Seeing Tsukuyomi and Makie being enthusiastic makes everyone else in the room smile, even Andronicus.

A couple of minutes later, N.B says "Alright then, let's get started, shall we?".

From Zero no Mahou

Ivan, drinking a small glass of red wine, and recoiling from the taste, looked at everyone with a normal, cheeky smile, "Yo." he greeted, "I didnt notice this was up. Silly me." He spun his chair and throws his shot glass into the sink without breaking at all. "So Im here and up to ask some questions."

"Sounds good. I'm glad to see that you're doing ok." says N.B.

First off, to my 2nd favorite character, Anya!  
1. Well, its been a few months since I havent asked you some questions, so, to top things off, how are you right now?

"I'm doing pretty good." says Anya "N.B's gathered up some real interesting characters here.....".

Next to the shota-con... cons, is Ayaka. No offense okay?

"None taken." says Ayaka

1. Well well well, if it isnt good ol Ayaka. -laughs-

"Well well, if it isn't Ivan." says Ayaka in return.

2. Not lying, but I think I'm a little bit of the opposite you, since I have this "Little Sister" thing running in my systems, calling my younger female friends "Imotou-han", Just cant resist calling them that. Does that make me weird?

"No, it's only natural to regard people that you like (as friends) who are younger then you as your younger sibling no matter what some people might say..... says Ayaka.

To the epic pint-sized-killing robot girl, who is Chacha-chan's older sister.  
1. How are you now onee-sama? -smiles-

"I'm doing pretty good actually." says a happy Chachazero "I've enjoyed relaxing here and sparring with the various cast members here.".

To the dog-man.  
1. Not acting an annoyance, be frank with me, and don't dodge this one with your random rambling. Do you have an interest for Mei Sakura? I can say that she likes you. Besides, Mei-motou-han (Lil Sis Mei as I call her, DONT CALL ME LOLICON FOR IT!) is here with me for a quick visit, but she's kinda sleepish right now.

"Hey! I don't randomly ramble!" says an angry Kotaro "In any case, I do feel something for Mei and other girls in my life. Whether or not it's love remains to be seen as I'm still only as old as Negi.".

"What about Chizuru?" says Makie puzzled "I thought that you two were an item?".

Naturally, Kotaro blushes at this statement before hastily saying "No we're not! She's just a big sister to me, that's all!!".

"Sure she is......" says Andronicus sarcastically.

"You be quiet!!" shouts Kotaro.

As for the others.

I'm really sorry that I cant ask questions for you guys, To be honest, I dont have anything for you guys right of this instant! Gomen! Gomen! -bows about a few times.-

"That's ok." says N.B "No need to force yourself to think of questions.".

This is my message for now, and I hope to see you guys sooner.

-Ivan gives a cheeky grin and disappears with a "Peace out" gesture.-

"We hope to see you later as well." says N.B.

From XxDeathscythexX (A portal comes out a out came a young teenager wearing a black trenchcoat and sunglasses wielding Irkalla from Soul Calibur)

Whats up people? I am new of course and its a pleasure to meet you guys.

Relax people, I am NOT Abyss. Though I learn dark and forbidden magic and wielding an evil scythe, I am a nice guy.

"Don't worry about it. Andronicus here worships the Chaos Gods AND is a Chaos Space Marine from Warhammer 40K yet he gets along fine with everyone here so it's no biggie." says N.B.

Ku Fei Ku Fei, hows the Chinese martial artist been doin?

"I do good, thank you." nods Ku Fei.

you fought any strong people lately?

"Yes I have actually, N.B and others here make good sparring partners and give me experience in fighting many types of foes.

many styles of martial arts you've mastered?

"Me lost count long ago to be honest." says Ku Fei sheepishly.

Kotaro

's up Kotaro?

"Nothing much. Been training and hanging out with the cast members." says Kotaro nonchalantly.

you learn any new techniques?

"Actually yes. In my werewolf mode, I can now execute a wider range of attacks AND i have better control of myself in that form. It's thanks to Andronicus's training that I can do all that.".

you would prefer? Chizuru or Natsumi?

Pondering, Kotaro says "Hhmmmm. If I was looking actively for a girlfriend, I'm not sure who I'd pick since they both have good qualities that make them good girlfriend material.".

man, don't be so nervous. Negi-sensei already had a lover. So why won't you?

"Because I'm just a kid and I have more then 1 girl in my life that I regard as possible girlfriend material for the future and I don't want to choose until I'm absolutely sure that the girl I pick is the one for me.". says Kotaro.

Ayaka

, if it isn't class president of class 3-A. Its a pleasure to meet you

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." says Ayaka nodding politely.

do you think of eveyone in ACC?

"They're all pretty nice. I had already met Tsukuyomi so I knew that she was alright but I was surprised that Ryoko and Andronicus were actually good given their respective reputations. As for those from Mahora, I either like them or tolerate them already so it's no problem". explains Ayaka.

do you think of older Negi when he took the aging pills

"To be honest, I thought that he was quite handsome and dignified looking. It's too bad that it was only temporary.". says Ayaka lovingly.

the Black Lilies started to mess with your class, even Negi-sensei, what would you do?

"It's quite simple." says Ayaka calmly. A moment later, she says angrily "I'd help Asuna kick their butts to Kyoto and back!".

"Woah! You must really hate the Black Lilies, don't you Class Rep?" says Makie.

"You damn right I do!" says Ayaka hotly "They attacked and cheap shoted my classmates while trying to steal Negi-Sensei away from us!".

"I know what you mean class rep! The Black Lilies were mean to us especially to library-chan (Nodoka) and Yuna!" says Makie hotly as well.

Even Ku Fei and Akira look mad at remembering the antics of the Black Lilies.

"And some say that I've got nothing in common with these girls..." thinks Andronicus to himself.

Makie

there...ah! *clears throat while covering up face* um hi Makie. *blushes*

Shaking herself out of her angry mindset, she says happily "Hi there!! How are you?".

... Sorry about that. I never expect a gymnast like you to happen to be so...cute.

Giggling, Makie then says "I get that compliment a lot, thank you!!"

, how your training in gymnastics?

"It's going quite well actually. I've been training hard and while I enjoy gymnastics, I've noticed that others in the gymnastics club seem stressed out when I'm around. I hope that I'm not annoying them with my cheery personality...." says Makie happily then a bit sadly.

Neo there,Neo!

"Hello to you too." says N.B politely.

hows the ask fic been goin on?

"It's going pretty good so far. It's helped to boost my fanfic writing abilities and I get to be a part of the Negima universe." says N.B happily.

kinds of video games do you play?

"I play fighting, turn based adventure and shoot em up type games. I'd play dating sim/adventure games like the ones from the Negima and Love Hina series but they aren't available in North America...." says N.B.

Well thats all for now! (slashes scythe to open portal to Team Fortress 2 universe and sounds of gunfire, explosions, and screams come out of the portal)

CRY COWARDS!

IM GOTTA HEADBUTT YA! IM GOTTA HEADBUTT YA!IM GOTTA HEAD...

*an explosion is heard*

MY ARM!

*an arm flies out of the portal and the arm hits Ayaka in the face*

"Ow! That hurt and that's just plain gross!!" says an angry and disgusted Ayaka.

Oh...thats definitely gotta hurt, well see ya!

"Gee, ya think?!" says Kotaro sarcastically.

(Runs through portal and the portal closes)

"Oh dear, I'd best erase that." says Ryoko who then uses her data based powers to erase the severed arm out of existence.

"Thank you." says Ayaka still miffed about that arm hitting her face.

"No problem" says Ryoko smiling.

"Woah. His universe must be as violent as mine...." says Andronicus.

From donkeykong75m

"All right now this is what I call off roading!"

"Um Donkey? are you alright?"

"Sheesh Men and their toys..."

"Oh comon it aint that bad."

"AH DONKEY HEADS UP!"

"Wha-Oh shi!"

A metal slug crashes partway through the wall a little of to the side of the actuall door. voices can be heard from the tank.

"Uwahh Oh man Donkey I thought this wasn't gonna happen anymore."

"Wow Donkey you really suck at driving these things."

"HEY I don't suck its just been forever since I've used a Metal slug."

"Uh anyway I wanna meet these people already."

"Alright"

The door burst open as Donkey entered acompanied by Chase and a girl around Akira and Makie's age with long bright green hair done up into a pony tail with a cute Red bow she was also nicley endowed. The sun was at the three's backs hiding their faces and were acompanied by that dramatic anime wind gust.

Donkey sweat dropped behind his white mask he always wore.

"Not again!" shouts Ayaka before turning to NB "I'm sorry N.B but next time, we have to do this fic at a more secure location!".

"I understand." says a sighing N.B "Did you have a new location in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." says Ayaka "Recently, my family's purchased an abandoned Japanese Defense Force Military base which we can use for this fic without worrying about damaging anything important.".

"Sounds good to me. Next time, we'll all meet there." says a satisfied N.B.

From Donkey to everyone

1)um... yeah Hey everyone I hope I didn't startle y'all with that dramatic entrance.

"It's ok." says N.B "Just get your driver's license for piloting military vehicles, ok?".

2)Yes yes I know maybe I shouldn't be always dropping by here with heavy machinery.

"Gee, ya think?" says Kotaro sarcastically.

3)-points to the metal Slug tank- But seriously I'm a huge Metal slug fan and I finnally dug it out of all the junk thats lyin around my place you gotta admit its cool.

"You're right about that." says Andronicus "It's an impressive piece of military hardware....".

The girl stopped Donkey abruptly "Ahem I thought you were gonna ask questions not go on a Mechheaded induced rant."

Donkey snapped out of it "Right right sorry."

4) anyhoo this girl here is a new OC of mine an-he was cut off by the girl again.

"Oh it will just be faster if I do my own intro"

From the green haired girl to everyone

1)Hiya My name is Regs Valantine not to be confused with Regulus and I'm an OC of Donkey here.

2)Oh My interests include shopping and cute guys and I'm also a Combat Mage in training

"It's a pleasure to have you here miss Valentine." says N.B "You might want to talk to the cheerleaders since they're into that sort of stuff too.".

"A combat mage, eh? It's good to have you here miss Valentine." says Anya.

From Chase to Anya

1)-blushing-U Uhm hi again...A-A-Anya chan

"Hey there." says Anya. Smirking, Anya then says "Why are you blushing Chase? I'm not going to bite or anything?".

2) Uh sorry-runs off for he is to embarassed to speak anymore

Naturally, everyone in the room sweatdrops.

From Donkey to Ayaka

1) Hello Yukihiro I duley apologize for your loss what with Negi choosing Nodoka but I can assure you that was Negi's decision

"It's alright and I know that it was Negi's decision." says Ayaka "I'm just glad that he's happy and with someone who cares about him.".

2) Maybe there will be someone else out there for you...Of course now you and Asuna can be together seein as your both single heh heh heh

"For the last time, I do NOT like Asuna in that way!! She's just my friend, nothing more!!" shouts Ayaka "You'd better hope that Asuna doesn't hear you say stuff like that or else she'll likely go postal on you..".

From Donkey to Kotaro

1) Yo so I missed chizuru sigh to bad

"Don't worry about it. I'll get Chizuru to send you an e-mail so you can ask her questions.". says Kotaro.

2) well do you have other abilities besides Inugami and Ninja powers

"Well, I've been learning some martial arts from Ku Fei as simply brawling like a street thug won't always work." says Kotaro.

3) Huh you kinda strike me as the Axe fighter type for some reason like me.

"Well, I prefer using my body as a weapon as in combat since the only way that I can lose it is if I'm incapicitated or die although Axes are pretty cool weapons." says Kotaro.

From Regs to Anya

1)-glomps her- Oh why aren't you a little cutie just like Negi-kun

"I'm glad that you see me that way. Now PLEASE let me go." says Anya firmly but politely.

From Chase to Akira-san

1) Um Akira-san this might be a weird question to ask but uh-hesitates-

2) um Do you know what its like to be in love?

"well, I did have a small crush on Negi-sensei when he first came to Mahora but when I saw how much Makie liked him, I got over it and decided to help Makie win Negi's heart instead. Also, I've been busy trying to help my friends win the love of their respective crushes so I haven't really pursued anyone seriously yet but I plan to someday." explains Akira

from Donkey to Andronicus

1) Hey big guy sorry you can't join us in the up coming battle

"It's alright even though it would havwe been nice to fight those clones of various enemies of Negi from the past such as that Ogre God from Kyoto. Good luck though and may Chaos watch over you in the coming battle." rumbles Andronicus.

2) And Uh for those of us out there who arent exactly educated what exactly was the Eva Negi fued you and NB talk about that alot here

"It's a long story but I'll try to make it as short as possible." says Andronicus. "In the first "What if?" Negima fic by Notorious, Lady Evangeline got agitaited by everyone's antics and ended up taking it out on Negi by saying that he was trying to be his father. Negi then retaliated by saying that Lady Evangeline was one of his father's rejects in terms of romance.

Naturally, Lady Evangeline got enraged and hit him. She then rejected several attempts by Negi to apologize to her for his poor choice of words which led him to take back his apologies and resume feuding with her. The two of them then got into a number of physical and verbal spats for the next little while.

It got so bad that eventually, Class 3A, the fans AND the fanmade characters ended up actively taking sides on who was right in the feud and formed opposing factions that feuded with one another.

The Pro-Negi faction led by Ayaka believed that Lady Evangeline was wrong to be so harsh to Negi and that he had every right to fight back especially since he had tried to apologize to her originally. Tsukuyomi and N.B were part of this faction even though they wanted the feud to end and tried to encourage others to work towards ending the feud.

The Pro-Eva faction led by Chizuru believed that Negi shouldn't have used Lady Evangeline's feelings for her father as a weapon to hurt her and should have given her more time to cool down from his insults. Chachazero and I were part of this faction and believed Negi to be an ungrateful brat.

Since the feud was causing the breakdown of friendships (the cheerleaders) and sisterly bonds (Fuuka and Fumika) along with a bunch of other reasons, Lady Evangeline finally apologized for her earlier cruelty to Negi. Surprisingly enough, Negi didn't accept her apology and used her past traumas as a means to hurt her which aggravated the situation even more and caused Lady Evangeline more pain. Even Negi's supporters were upset with him and then he realized that he had gone too far.

A few minutes later when Eva and Negi were alone as she was yelling at him for his actions while he was trying to apologize, she was abducted by agents of what we thought was a psycho Nazi woman named Gretl. Immediately, we all put aside our differences and joined forces to defeat her. We all went through a great deal but we won and Negi and Lady Evangeline ended their feud and resumed their sibling-like bond.

Soon afterwards, it was revealed that the entire battle was a force induced dream by some Sith from the "Star Wars" universe and that Gretl was one of them. She was killed by her master though for her failure which suits me just fine for if I had gotten my hands on Gretl, she would've known a new meaning of the word pain.....".

Understandably, everyone else in the room seems to be reminiscing about that dramatic set of events.

"For the record, I was neutral in the feud as I'm a data being and remain impartial as I saw merit in both sides." says Ryoko uneasily.

"What about the rest of you?" says Makie curiously.

"Makie, it doesn't matter anymore. That feud's long since been settled." says Akira trying to defuse the situation.

"Oops. Sorry." says Makie embarassed.

"It's alright. I made the same mistake as well in asking who sided with who in that feud." says N.B reassuringly "Still, if anyone out there cares, most of those here either sided with Negi or were neutral. In the end though, it doesn't matter.".

From Regs to Makie

1) E! Omigosh that out fit your wearing is so Kawi! you have to tell me where you got it

"Why thank you!" smiles Makie "I got it in the same area of town that the cheerleaders were at on the day that they saw Negi and Konoka together shortly before the Kyoto trip.".

2) Aw I like what you did with your hair to you get two thumbs up for sheer style in my book

"Thanks!" says Makie happily "Pink's my natural hair color and since it's short, I tried to make it as decorative as possible to match my dynamic personality!".

From Chase to Tsukiyomi

1) Um have you ever fought with a sheild before or is that just western style?

"Actually no, I've never used a shield before." says Tsukuyomi. "I prefer to use my blades to block incoming attacks or dodge them with my speed and agility.".

From Regs to Akira

1) Hm-studies Akira very intently-

2) Huh well this is kinda hard to say you don't look bad but...

3) Well you coordinate your looks very well just...

4) Well don't you think you look kinda plain?

"That's not what various guys have said. They keep saying that I look quite good looking and some have even tried to hit on me. I do try to look plain though in order to reduce the number of incidents where guys hit on me." says Akira seriously "Besides, I don't like attracting too much attention since I'm not dynamic like Makie or Yuna. Don't worry about your remark though, I'm not offended.".

From Donkey to NB

1) Yo sorry I missed the last round my hands have been tied with battle related things

"It's alright." says N.B "Preparing to protect Mahora from destruction is a big job.".

2) I can't belive I missed Chizuru wanted to ask if she was single

"Actually, I'm thinking that Chizuru might be interested in Kotaro being motherly to him and all......" says N.B.

Naturally, Kotaro blushes while everyone else giggles or wolf whistles.

3) Not for me of course I have Nekene but actually his Highness Xascul.......

"Has he expressed interest in Chizuru? If so, then it's understandable. Chizuru is quite good looking and kind so she's a good choice to have as a crush......." says N.B.

4) Heh heh heh well aparantly he has a thing for women with rather large endowments if you get what I'm saying.

"Oh really? How interesting." says N.B interested.

"Can't say that I blame him. Chizuru does have nice..... endowmwents. A lot of my Chaos brethren in my own universe find Chizuru to be quite good looking and wish that she was on their side." says Andronicus whose ever mindful of not being vulgar in front of women and girls of high class like Ayaka.

From Regs to Ryoko

1)-gets right up to her face- Ok 2 things

"You've got a nice face Miss Valentine." says Ryoko whose not uneasy at Regs' extreme close up.

2) One that school out fit is so Kawii I want one

"No problem. I'll see if I can get you a North High school outfit." says Ryoko smiling "Thank you for the compliment by the way. Personally, I think that this uniform goes well with me as the blue in it matches my hair color.".

3) And two Do I seem to remind you of Haruhi Suzumiya? Cause Every one at Ans and Donkey's other OC's seem to think so

"Well, you seem to be quite dynamic like Miss Suzumiya so I can see why they would think that you're like her." says a pondering Ryoko.

Donkey coughed "Well thats cause you do" he continued "well any we should be off and again I duley apologize for the damages it will not happen again."

"It's alright." says Ayaka "Remember though that next time, we're holding this session at that ex-JDF base that my family bought recently, ok?".

The three left the manor in an exit as equally dramatic as the entrance complete with that Anime still shot effect where the frame turns to a drawing the doors shut behind them and shortly later the Metal slug left.

From Chaotic Symbolism

To Akira: First hope you get out of slavery soon, you, Ako, and Natsumi just look wrong with those collars on. It makes me want to do something unpleasant to several people I won't mention.

"I hope so too." says Akira seriously "Once all this is over and we all return to Mahora, I'll be looking to join a human rights group that focuses on cracking down on human trafficking.".

Now my question: Given that the moment Yuna and Makie find about about Pactios they'll jump Negi then later drag you and Ako into making your own with him (lets face it, that's just something they would do...). Since your affinity with water is obvious (on the hunch you get a water manipluation artifact) do you think you'll fight Homura? She's one of Fate's Ministra Magi who happens to be a "Fire Mage". You know where i'm going with this Water vs. Fire that old rivalry. If you do I wish you luck.

"If it means saving the magical world and with it, countless innocent lives, then yes, I'd gladly fight Homura if need be. I can at the very least weaken her so someone else can finish her off." says a determined Akira.

P.S: Also what are the chances your a relation of Aoyama Motoko? You both have an uncanny resemblance to one another.

"Actually, I've wondered about that as well. As a result, I asked Ryoko to see if I'm related to her in some way. After some searching with her data powers, she discovered that my family line and Motoko's have a common ancestory and that the ancestor in question had the same last name as Motoko who lived in the early 1700's. He had a son that carried on his family's name but he also had a daughter that got married to an outsider and their descendants mixed in with several different family lines including my own. That's why I look fairly similar to Motoko because it seems that we're actually distant relatives. If it hadn't been for Ryoko's abilities, I would never have known." explains Akira.

"Really? Cool!" says Makie excitedly "That explains why you look like Motoko and act like her at times!".

Well, it▓s time once again for another set of questions!  
From Ryutaro To Neo Did you noticed that all of my questions for you guys have these nasty-looking gray blocks replacing the apostrophes? Could it be a bug?

"I've noticed that too. At first, I thought it was something that I was doing wrong but now it seems like something else. Perhaps it is a bug of some sort." ponders N.B.

To Kotaro 1) Yeah, I kind of know what you mean not unleashing your inugami often. I▓d be scared crapless seeing a bunch of black-furred, mean-looking dogs coming after me.

"And that's why I don't do it all that often." says Kotaro "It's only a weapon of last resort against strong opponents like Kaede or Colonel Sanders.".

"Still, they are quite impressive looking Kotaro. I was quite surprised when they acted like puppies to Asuna during the Kyoto incident.".

2) Who has the creepier ⌠I▓m the shiznat!!■ face: you in your 15-year-old form with the age candies, or Nagi during the flashback chapter in Volume 19. If you don▓t know what I mean, just look around in the volume. You can▓t miss Nagi▓s ugly mugshot, and the ⌠I▓m the most powerful mage in the world!■ quote.

"Well, both Negi's dad and I are capable of fairly creepy faces but since Nagi has much more power behind his, I'd say that his is creepier." says Kotaro reluctantly.  
To Ku Fei 1) Have you ever watched any of the more violent martial arts anime, like Hokuto no Ken?

"Me no see that yet. Me more into ones like the Dragonball series and Street Fighter. Still, I now plan to watch Hokuto no Ken now that you bring it up. Thanks!".

2) If you have watched Hokuto no Ken, and know about Hokuto Shinken, and its supposed three thousand years of history originating in China┘what do you think of it?

"While me not watch that series yet, it sound like it show how Chinese culture ancient and advanced is. Now me want to watch it more then ever." says Ku Fei excitedly.

3) What do you think of China▓s tendency to censor things nowadays?

"They no fun!" says Ku Fei grumpily "Me no like how they censor everything and be mean to people who disagree with them. Makes me wish that China was more like Japan! If people from Tibet can hear me, me sorry for what Chinese leaders do and not like them anymore then you do so please don't hate me and Chao just for being Chinese.  
To Ryoko-san 1) I▓ve seen some of the ⌠Suzumiya Haruhi-chan no Yuutsu■ shorts in Youtube. Aww, everyone looked so cute!! Especially you!

"Thanks." says Ryoko smiling and strangely enough, blushing "It was kind of embarassing being so small and being treated like a baby by Yuki. Still, at least I got a role in those shorts which is good in a way since Yuki showed some slight emotions in them.".

2) I▓ll eventually be asking this, so here goes: what do you think of Haruhi herself? Now that I▓ve see a bit of both of the series▓ anime and manga versions, she▓s definitely NOT like your average schoolgirl. And I like it! She▓s a bit high-strung to me, but I got a laugh out of the rest of her. Especially how she always gets poor Mikuru-chan into those embarrassing costumes to get more SOS Brigade members┘ It▓s just nice to see an anime girl who isn▓t another prissy ball-buster who shouts "Pervert!!■ to any guy who looks at her funny.

"I know what you mean. It seems that the people who write anime seem to think that being a dynamic high school girl means that you have to go around beating up guys. Not all dynamic girls are like Naru and Motoko from Love Hina after all." says a concerned Ryoko before continuing "About what she does with Mikuru, I can't say that it pleases me to see Haruhi do that to her but I have to be careful with how I get Haruhi to stop lest a closed space appears or the world ends. Overall though, Haruhi's a nice girl as she proved during the school festival when she helped that band play their final performance. Too bad I missed it, it sounds like it would've been nice to see.  
To Anya 1) Have you tried Chandra▓s boob-enhancing stuff yet?

"As a matter of fact, I put on quite a bit of it and I ended up getting boobs as big as Kazumi's on my first try. Still, they looked odd on me given my size right now so I had to shrink them down to my normal size for the moment. However, I'm going to put small amounts gradually over time and I should end up with a large cup size by the time I get to Asuna's age." explains Anya.

2) Why don▓t you ask Eva to train you? You seem tough enough to go throughwhat Asuna did, looking at how you always have enough strength to slug Negi for all the wrong reasons.

"Because I'm iffy about the prospect of being trained by the Dark Evangel since she was at one time regarded as public enemy number 1 amongst mages AND because I don't want to have to go around taking orders from her since she has it in for me because I'm constantly on her case for how she treats Negi.". huffs Anya full of bluster.

"So what you're saying is that you're afraid of her then?" smirks Andronicus "I guess you aren't as brave and gutsy as I thought you were." says Andronicus pretending to be disappointed.

Naturally, this ticks Anya off and she shouts "FLAMING ANYA KICK!!!" before executing the attack on Andronicus. While it pushes the Armored giant back several feet and leaves a nasty welt on his face, he remains standing. Understandbly, everyone in the room's impressed.

"Well, looks like I struck a nerve, didn't I?" says a smug Andronicus.

"Don't EVER accuse me of cowardice you overgrown ape!! I'm Anya Cocolava of Russia and I'm not the sort to back down from anything!" shouts an angry Anya.

"Oh really? Then prove it by going to ask Lady Evangline right after this chapter's over! If you truly care about Negi, want to look out for him and become a stronger combat mage, then you'd be willing to take whatever hardships are required to become stronger!" says Andronicus dynamically.

Not wanting to back down and seem weak while wanting to better aid Negi, Anya says angrily and full of fire "Oh fine! I'll go see Evangeline then about training under her if only to shut you up!".

"Glad to hear it." smirks Andronicus.

"Woah, they're both amazing." says N.B "Woe to anyone who cross either one of them.".

To Chachazero 1) What did you think of your master wearing glasses in Volume 19? I have to say, she looks good wearing them.

"Master looked good in them. She looked quite intelligent with them on. Of course, she always looks good." says Chachazero happily.

2) Were you disappointed with Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kai because Keiichi and the girls didn▓t kill anyone like in the first season?  
"Yeah I am actually." says a let down Chachazero "I wanted to see them kill people. When you're in serious combat with enemies that want to kill you, it's unrealistic that you don't end up having to kill at least some of them!!".

To Chaos Lord Andronicus 1) Yeah, it kinda bites to have to wear a fancy suit on some occasions, too. Like you said, if something bad happened and you have to defend yourself, it▓s hard to fight wearing it. And sometimes dress pants can be tight enough to cling to your butt!

"Tell me about it!" says Andronicus "Still, if I had to fight, then the state of my outfit is something that wouldn't concern me and in fact, I'd be happy to see it ruined.".

2) Are there goddesses among the Chaos Gods?

"Well, there are only 4 Chaos Gods (Khorne, Tzzentch, Slaanesh and Nurgle). Slaanesh whose into hedonistic activities tends to constantly flucuate between being Male and Female. When Slaanesh is in a female form, she's quite good looking and dresses in sexually arousing outfits. Sometimes she'll even take the form of Haruna in her domimatrix outfit or Evangeline in her adult state. Also, there are numerous female demons known as daemonettes that many of my Chaos brethren summon to... do their bidding.".

"Well, that was certainly an interesting chapter." says N.B.

"Yes it was." says Akira before becoming a bit sad "Too bad too Makie has to leave after this chapter.".

"Actually, I've decided to include Makie as a permanent character on here." says N.B "I enjoyed having her on here so she's staying.".

"Really?" says Makie excitedly

"That's right." says N.B happily.

"Thank you!" says Makie who hugs N.B before doing the same with Akira "Now we can be together again!".

Naturally, Akira smiles.

"So, whose the next special guest for the next chapter?" says Ayaka.

"Well.... Bear with me here Ayaka but I'll be bringing Takane and Gandolfini on as special guests next week.." says N.B meekly.

"What?! Why?!" says Ayaka angrily "Those jerks have been constantly on Chao and Evangeline's cases AND they've treated Negi-sensei unfairly!".

"I agree!" says Chachazero miffed "Why would you invite those narrow minded fools onto this fic?".

"Because, I want them to tell their side of things and also, by being on here, both the fans AND you guys can verbally grill them mercilessly." says N.B who smirks at the latter reason for them being invited.

"Hey, that's actually a good idea N.B. It'll be fun to get them all riled up." says Andronicus with a smirk on his face.

"That DOES make sense. I see that you have some slyness in you after all N.B." says Chachazero.

"Well, you DID invite me onto this fic in order to give me the chance to express my viewpoint on things since Asuna already had a place where she could do that so I suppose it's only fair that we give them the chance to do the same." concedes Ayaka "Still, if either one of them say anything bad about Negi-sensei or anyone else, they'll be Hell to pay.".

"You got that right." says N.B with a determined look on his face. Looking at the audience, N.B then says "Remember everyone. We're hosting the next chapter at that former JDF base that Ayaka's family owns. Till next time!!".

Note: Makie's now staying as a permanent guest while Gandolfini and Takane will be in the next chapter. See you then. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ask Chachazero and Co II

Chapter 5

At the abandoned military base purchased by Ayaka's family, the cast of ACAC are gathered at a meeting hall ready for the next round.

"Well, this place isn't so bad." says N.B "In fact, it looks like your family is fixing up this base for something. Will they be using it for something Ayaka?".

"As a matter of fact, we are." states Ayaka proudly before continuing "We're planning on using this former military base as a place to train our private security force and to store various specialized vehicles that are used by my family hence the tight security." .

"I see." says N.B "This base is shaping up to be quite impressive. I look forward to holding the ACAC sessions here Ayaka.".

"Thank you." says Ayaka politely.

"Ahem.... Could we PLEASE start this thing already?" says Takane tensely since she doesn't like half of the people present. Naturally, the feeling's MORE then mutual.

"Takane, be polite. N.B was good enough to invite us here even though he isn't very fond of us." says Gandolfini firmly in order to keep Takane in line.

"Alright, alright. Sorry sir." says Takane reluctantly.

Being polite, Tsukuyomi says to Gandolfini "Say, where's Mei Sakura at? Isn't she usually with you guys?".

"She's visiting her stepsister Naru in Hinata City so she couldn't be here today." says Gandolfini whose uneasy at Tsukuyomi's presence.

"Oh, I see. That's too bad. I was hoping to meet her and say hi." says Tsukuyomi sadly.

"Maybe some other time." says N.B reassuringly "Anyways, let's get started shall we?".

From Zero no Mahou

Ears perk when Ivan heard Galdofini and Takane's name, his sweet smile turning deranged and psycholike. Ivan faced them and prepares something behind him. "Did you say... Galdofini and Takane? I have a deadly present for them... Myeheheheheheh"

Shinji Sakurazaki-Konoe, a Love Hina OC, dropped a bead of sweat and tried to calm Ivan down.

"You'd better not try anything funny or they'll be hell to pay!" shouts Takane defiantly while Gandolfini's tense to readies himself for a possible fight.

Questions:

"Thanks for understanding my situation with umm... siblingish relationships among my friends Ayaka-san." Ivan bowed in respect.

"No problem." says Ayaka.

N.B. I know I can verbally maul Takane and Galdofini, but... cant I just PYSHICALLY maul them for what their stupid accusations over Chao, Eva-sama and Negi-chan? -gets a huge, Atomic bomb set to target Takane and Galdofini-

This of course causes Takane and Gandolfini to get tensed up while Ryoko Asakura begins rapidly chanting a data based command to neutralize the bomb explosion.

"Whoa! Chill man! Chill!" Shinji yanks Ivan's bomb away and stores it.

Naturally, everyone breathes a sigh of relief while Ryoko halts her verbal data based command.

"I'll just give them a good taste of verbal hell then..." Ivan raises his sleeves with a shotgun sound effect and...

"This should be good...." smirks Chachazero

Takane and Galdofini:  
"You #$! You !#! You ^$#%#!$" and more swearing in front of their faces...

"How dare you say that?! I'll fix you good Zero!" hollers Takane as she gets ready to punch him for his curses while Gandolfini looks miffed at being sworn at.

Shinji pops a calculator(also wearing his rectangle framed glasses) and presses the multiple buttons. "According to my calculations, Ivan will swear at them with about 1523 multillingual cusses until I finish asking questions... soo... -airhead mode- My turn!

Understandably, everyone in the room sweatdrops.

Everyone:  
Hi! I'm Shinji Sakurazaki-Konoe.  
(Insert shock here from the readers)  
From the Love Hina universe! I'm quite airheaded for a 19-year-old, hehe, also, dont ask about Dad(Setsuna or Setsuke) and Mom(Konoka), Ivan should do the explaning

"Really? That's quite interesting indeed." says a curious Tsukuyomi.

Tsukuyomi:  
Shinji stares at her and puts his fist to his palm, "You remind me of Ema-chan. Only blondier, am I right? No offense."

"None taken. I view it as a compliment actually." says a smiling Tsukuyomi.

Ayaka:  
"Would you also notice that Chizuru-san acts like Mutsumi-san? Minus the kissing habit and the fainting?"

"As a matter of fact, she DOES indeed remind me of Mutsumi. I wonder if those two are related?" ponders Ayaka.

"I can check to see if they're related with my data based powers if you want Ayaka." offers Ryoko.

"That would be nice. Please do so Ryoko and thank you." says Ayaka politely.

"No problem." says a smiling Ryoko.

Akira:

Shinji goes bug eyed, "You remind me of Motoko, seriously."

"Don't worry, I get that a lot." says Akira "We're a lot alike because we're actually very distant relatives which was revealed in the last chapter.".

Anya and Makie:

Shinji just smiles, "You two look cute, and nice to meet you two as well. Heeheh"

"Thank you. You're cute too." giggles Makie.

"Um.... Nice to meet you too." says Anya uncomfortably but politely.

Ryoko:  
-Goes fanboy mode- "OMG Its Ryoko-sama!" -and returns to normal- "Sorry, Im just a dead fan of you in the series and the shorts, regardless of short airtime you got. I just wanna glomp you! But, unless Moto-chan (Ivan's AU Motoko for Love Hina: Hidden Promises/Sorrow Within an inspiration from Four Seasons, Keitaro: The Hater of Women and My Life for You) agrees to this, eheheh."

"It's nice to meet you as well. I'm glad to be greeted by one of my fans." says a smiling Ryoko.

"I know how you feel about Ryoko." says N.B. "When I first met her, I was as overjoyed as you.".

Ivan's side... -2 hours of endless cussing, Ivan finishes without breaking a sweat-

"Finally, it's about damn time he stopped." growls Takane.

"If you want about the explanation of AU Setsuna turning into Setsu(ke), just PM me."

"Ivan you dirty liar." Shinji grunted. "Well, I have to go to the graveyard anyways, need to drop some flowers for Ema-chan..."

(In Hidden Promises/Sorrow Within, Ema Maeda is Shinji's promised girl who eventually died, and her memories were passed on to Motoko's.)

"Aw, that's so sad." says Tsukuyomi sadly.

Naturally, everyone in the room (even Andronicus) agrees with her wholeheartedly.

Wiping a tear from his eye, N.B says "Alright then, we hope to see you again and you have my most sincere condolonces about Ema Maeda.".

From Mystery Man

Hello all. I am Mystery Man. How is everyone? I've been paying attention to the Negima Ask fics since the beginning and I want to review! I'm such a big fan and I need to rant about a few things!

"Alright then, feel free to rant away!" welcomes N.B.

To Kotaro:

1) Hello, Dog Boy!

"Hey there." says Kotaro confidently.

2) Do you think Negi's nuts for not wanting a normal life?

"Not at all." says Kotaro "Life's more exciting when you have an abnormal life.".

3) Any girls that have your attention right now? I say go for Natsumi! :D

"Thanks for the advice but I've already told everyone that I'm still undecided as I want to choose who I want to be with carefully." says Kotaro politely but slightly annoyed.

To Anya:

1) Hello, Chibi-Asuna! If I recall, someone once referred to you by that name.

"Hello there." says Anya "Don't worry about the Chibi-Asuna name though. I get that a lot. Keep in mind though that I'm my own person and not an extension of someone else, ok?"

2) Negi or Kotaro?

"Well, if I had to choose, I'd pick Negi since he and I are childhood friends and we compliment one another's personalities quite well." explains Anya. "No offense Kotaro."

"None taken." says Kotaro

3) How did you get captured by Fate?

"It's a long story which shall be revealed later on in the manga." sighs Anya whose miffed at being reminded of that.

To Makie:

1) Baka Pink! Howdy!

"Hey there Mystery Man!" waves Makie happily.

2) What is inertia?

"Inertia? Why are you asking me about that? If you want to know about stuff like that, you should talk to Yue or Library-chan (Nodoka).

3) You're so cool! After Yue, Chao, and Konoka, you're my favorite! :D

"Why thank you!" says a happy Makie.

To Gandolfini and Takane:

1) Oh, look, its the Lawful Stupid brigade. :/

"Hey! Who're calling stupid?! I dare you to come over here and say that!" shouts Takane.

"I'm sorry if our actions offend you but we're trying to prevent the world from falling into anarchy and if that means upsetting the fans of Negima, then so be it." says a determined Gandolfini.

"More like stiffling human evolution and picking on people who don't share your narrow minded beliefs." mutters Andronicus under his breath.

2) Someone throw them in the pit of perverts for the hell of it! (Yes, I know of the pit of perverts)

"I'm sorry but I can't just throw them in the pit of perverts simply because I don't like them. While I don't like how they've treated Negi, Evangeline and Chao and disagree with them about whether or not magic should be revealed to the world, I also understand that they don't have evil intent but rather, a desire to keep the world safe from harm." explains N.B.

"Yeah and besides, Takane was already put in the pit of perverts early last year by N.B for saying bad things about Chao and insulting Tsukuyomi." smirks Chachazero.

"Don't bring that up you stupid puppet!" shouts Takane "That was the worst period of my life being naked and constantly felt up by perverts!".

3) Tell Monkey-girl hello for me when you get thrown down there!

"They're not going down there as long as they behave themselves." rumbles Andronicus "Still, I'll tell Chigusa that you said hi next time I go down there.".

To Chachazero:

1) Its the wooden Chucky! :D

"Oh please, Chucky's got nothing on me! I was killing people and other living things left and right long before he was born!" scoffs Chachazero.

2) Favorite kind of knife?

"Well, I'm quite fond of kitchen knives since their reputation for being used as murder weapons is legendary." explains Chachazero.

3) Why don't you get to have any fun in the manga?

"Because my master isn't able to access all of her powers most of the time and since I'm dependent on those powers to move around, I'm pretty much screwed." says Chachazero unhappily.

4) Oh, and how's Chachamaru?

"My little sis is doing alright. I'd say that she's enjoying her time on ATNC right now.". says Chachazero.

To Ayaka:

1) SHOTA-CON!

"Hey! I'm NOT a Shota-con!" shouts Ayaka before calming down "Anyways, I'm going to assume that you didn't mean to offend me so I'll overlook it. Just don't call me that again, ok?".

2) How rich are you? Richer that Bill Gates?

"Well, my family's so rich that we're one of the wealthiest families in the world and our combined fortune DOES dwarf Bill Gates' fortune. Also, we have a wide network of business allies who aren't related to us that makes us even more influental." brags Ayaka.

3) Asuna's an idiot, isn't she?

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. Asuna may get bad grades in school AND has a short fuse but she's quite street smart and clever in a non-academic way which makes her a worthy rival." explains Ayaka.

To Ku Fei:

1) Baka Yellow!

"Hi there Mystery Man! How you do today!" says Ku Fei happily.

2) You kick major **, aru!

"Why thank you!" smiles a happy Ku Fei.

3) What do you think of Chao Lingshen? Speaking of her, how is she doing and is she still engaged?

"She's my best friend and she do fine right now. Chao's worried about Lunar at moment but they still engaged." explains Ku Fei.

To N.B:

1) I'd like to extend a hello to Ryoko-san, Andronicus-sama, and Tsukuyomi-chan. And a hello to you too, N.B. You're doing a good job; keep it up.

"Thank you and we're all grateful for you greetings." says N.B.

2) Where is Lunar? I rather liked him. He disappeared months ago! I'd like to say he's still trapped in that 'Tarqaron' place, but now I'm not so sure. I hope Chao-san is coping.

"Lunar's being held hostage by a terrorist group right now. For more details, check out the other ask Negima Characters fics." explains N.B.

3) And while I'm at it, where are LonelyRage and Notorious P.A.C.?

"I don't know where Lonelyrage is at but Notorious P.A.C left the Negima fandom and distributed his fics to others such as me. It's unfortunate that he left since I liked him.". says N.B disappointed.

4) I've had this theory for awhile now that your glorious leader, Xascul di Britannia, had them all killed so he could seize power of Britannia and the Ask fics without opposition. That 'rescue mission' going on at ATNC? Please. It's just a cover-up. Likely, Lunar will 'sacrifice himself' to save the day so that he won't be around anymore, while in reality, Xascul did something to him, preventing his return! From what I can tell, he's still active in other fandoms; I wager Xascul forced/shamed Lunar out of the Negima section when he took control! And he might have done the same to LonelyRage and/or Notorious! And it might be possible that Tribladeofchaos and DonkeyKong75m are in on it as well, but I have no evidence to support that. However, I doubt either you or Gunslinger Alchemist, are involved in the disappearances of Lunar, LonelyRage, and Notorious P.A.C. You two seem noble. The other three, especially Xascul... I'm not sure. I say the Britannia Empire needs to go to hell! Get Xascul and his bullcrap empire out of here and get Lunar, LonelyRage, and Notorious back! Ever since Xascul seized power from Lunar, most of the ask fics have gone to hell and back! Yours, however, is an exception to the rule; Ask Chacha and Co. (and maybe the New ANS) is about the only Ask fic I can stomach.

Sighing, N.B says "Let me explain something. There is NO plot or conspiracy taking place here. Those who have "vanished" simply left the Negima fan community on their own for various reasons that had nothing to do with the rest of us. While it's unfortunate, it's no reason to take it out on their successors who didn't do a damn thing to force them out and are innocent. Please don't go around making accusations like that, ok?".

Greetings from the Danish lumberjacker, Thomas Dam.

To Takane and Gandolfini:

1: Don't you hate it when lazy writers take fun, colorful and interesting characters and warp their personalities into something stupid and boring in their fanfics? Especially when they take good-natured characters and then try to make them seem mean and annoying so that they'll have someone to bash on in order to make themselves feel better about themselves! Doesn't that drive you CRAZY?

"Yes it does." says a miffed Takane "While I've been largely spared from this to my knowledge, characters that I like in other anime have NOT been so lucky such as Naru from Love Hina. I can identify with her character and seeing Naru get unfairly treated in certain fanfics angers me immensly.".

"I don't really care either way. The fanfic writers can do as they wish, it's their opinion after all just as long as they don't do something like make my daughter look bad or do things to upset her. If they did that, THEN I'd get angry." explains Gandolfini.

2: Anyway, I see that you've had your personalities mutated by a bunch of lolicons, but I just hope that you know that there are other, more talented writers out there who write about you and actually stay true to your real personalities, so don't feel discouraged!

"I know and I'm grateful to those writers who write us in character." says Takane.

3: If you feel the need to avenge your murdered personalities, though, I'm sure that Mei will be happy to give you a hand. She's not so happy about her beloved Onee-sama being unfairly bashed by lolicons, I dare say.

"I'm not exactly happy about how they write Mei sometimes either. While I can grudingly understand why certain people would write me in a negative light given how I sometimes act, bashing a sweet and kind hearted girl like Mei is taking it too far!" says Takane miffed.

From Xascul

(On a comlink)

Hey everyone, sorry I have been out for a while, but the battle is still raging on. I noticed this Mystery Man has reviewed for NB.

First, I want to say thank you that you have been a big fan of Negima and the ask fics and have decided to step out of the shadows.

I also wanted to make another thing absolutely clear. You wanted to know where the original Big Three was correct? I can tell you that they won't be coming back and none of it is my doing. I have met Notorious in person and he said that he wished to focus on his schoolwork so he won't be returning.

Lunar is still here just not in the Negima section anymore. He is updating his 'Tales of' fics and he is also concentrating on his schoolwork.

As for Lonelyrage, well, she alludes even me. I do know that both the original ANS and ATNC got taken down by the admins simply because we are not allowed to write script format.

If you are challenging me then talk to me personally. I have no problem with that. But do not use NB here as your messenger.

Sorry guys I don't have questions at the moment. I'll be back soon!

(connection breaks)  
"That's pretty much what I said so Mystery Man, please don't make any more accusations like this as it's not good for the Negima fan community, ok?" says N.B

From Crimson Musashi

A man suddenly appears before the group with black spiky hair that would put Trunks to shame, his left eye is blood red while his right is golden, white skin wearing a full black saiyan undersuit, black and white saiyan armour with red straps with scars on his left and right cheeks, standing next to him is a young man with short sliver hair, red eyes, tanned skin, wearing a black leather trench coat, black t-shirt, black leather jeans, black shoes, a black cross on a silver chain around his neck, leather fingerless gloves and a Sword hanging on his back with a golden hilt and a strange Egyptian symbol.

"Hey. That guy looks like a character from Yugioh!" exclaims Kotaro

"My thoughts exactly. He looks tough, I'll give him that." says Andronicus.

Looking at the group the man smiles, nice place you got here Ayaka-chan, though I would have liked to have seen your real home, but I suppose this place has it uses. The young man sighs and shakes his head, get on with it Crimson, I don t think any of them want to hear you rant on and on about any little thing.

"I would've liked to keep having these sessions at my mansion but people kept using ways to get there that damaged it so now we have these sessions here." explains Ayaka.

The man named Crimson turns to the young man and glares at him and for a brief second his eyes turn green and his hair changes from black to golden and back again, watch your manners Namu, or you won t be coming back here. The young man named Namu glares back at Crimson, Whatever.

The man named Crimson walks up to Neo and holds out his hand, "So your Neo the one in charge here, my name is Crimson Musashi, but call me Crimson for short, I am a friend of Donkeys and of TribladeofChaos, Gunslinger Alchemist and Xascul di Britannia, I am the commander of the Britannia ground forces, I am also the only Saiyan/Elemental hybrid so its nice to meet you in person and I must say sorry for only coming here now, but I have been busy, but you can expect to see me from now on supporting you since I support the other ask fics"

"That's good to hear." says N.B before asking "So what's your name anyways? You look like you're related to Marik from Yugioh or something.....".

The young man sighs, "I m Namu Ishtar, Crimsons OC." Namu then looks at the girls in the group, looking at Ayaka he can't help but smile and blush slightly.

"Well then, that explains it. Marik's your uncle. I can see how you're related." says N.B.

Meanwhile, Ayaka sees Namu smile and blush when he looks at her. "I wonder why he's doing that? Could he have a crush on me?" ponders Ayaka to herself.

Crimson smiles, "Well now that the introductions are out of the way, time for the questions and I will go first."

"Alirght then." says N.B.

From Crimson to Kotaro

1) Kotaro-Kun, it s nice to meet a fighter such as you in person, from what I have seen and heard, you are amazing, I would enjoy a sparring match with you sometime.

"Just say when and where and we'll go at it. Just be ready to fight because I can be quite aggressive in combat." boasts Kotaro.

2) Cool, anyway I think I heard somewhere that you are interested in learning an attack called the Wolf Fang Fist?

"Actually, yes. It'd be useful for me to know so I can use it when I'm in a tight spot." explains Kotaro.

3) Well I happen to know Yamcha who invented it, so the next time I could bring him with me, that is if you want to learn it?

"Sounds good." finishes Kotaro.

From Crimson to Akira-Chan

1) Akira, its nice to finally meet you in person, can I just take this chance to say that you are a true friend to Ako, I can't understand what she was or is going through after learning that the Nagi she knew was Negi, but you are a true friend standing by her in her time of need, so Ako is very lucky.

"Thank you. Your warm compliments are most appreciated." says Akira warmly.

2) No problem, ok my next question is, has anyone told you that look a lot like Motoko Aoyama, yes there are a few differences, but if you wanted to you could pass as her sister and I m not talking about Tsuruko.

"Actually yes, a lot of people have told me that. N.B himself told me the exact same thing that you said when we first met." explains Akira.

3) I see and last question, your a great swimmer from what I have heard, where does your talent come from?

"Well, I've liked swimming since I was a little girl. Back then, I grew to like sea creatures such as Whales and Dolphins and wished to spend time with them so I learned how to swim in order to get the chance to one day spend time with them. Besides, it's relaxing and enjoyable so before I knew it, swimming became part of who I am." explains Akira warmly.

"Wow. That's quite deep." says N.B " That's a nice dream to have Akira and I can easily picture you as a dolphin or whale, it suits your gentle nature".

"Thank you N.B, I appreciate it." smiles Akira while blushing.

From Namu to Ayaka

Namu looks Ayaka up and down as he thinks "Mana." Namu then shakes himself.

1) Um hi, I guess my first question is what is your name?

"My name is Ayaka Yukihiro." says Ayaka.

2) Ayaka, a pretty name it suits you, I guess my next question is um what are your hobbies and interests?

"Thank you." says Ayaka "I'm interested in horseback riding, playing the violin (as seen in episode 19 of the first anime) and numerous high society activities.".

3) Interesting, mine are playing my guitar, practicing with my sword, playing Duel Monsters or Yu-Gi-Oh as it is sometimes revered too and Egyptian history, I guess my last question is, What do you like to do for fun?

"Pretty much the things that I mentioned in the last question. Just so you know, fighting Asuna is NOT one of the things I do for fun despite appearances to the contrary." finishes Ayaka.

Namu nods, I see, better remember that.

From Namu to Ku Fei

1) Its nice to meet someone else that is tanned like me, I hear that you have ancestors from India, is that true.

"Yep, it true! When Negi's people (the British) took over India, they send some of my ancestors to Hong Kong who stayed there and intermix with local Chinese. I one of those mixed descendants but tend to embrace Chinese culture more." explains Ku Fei excitedly.

2) I see because you could pass as an Egyptian if you wanted to, because you remind me of an old friend of mine, only younger.

"I take that as compliment so thank you." continues Ku Fei.

3) I also hear that you are quite the Marital Artist, I would be interested in learning some styles, cause I don't like to depend on my sword to much, so what would I have to do in order to get some lessons from you?

"Just say when you'd like to start lessons and I help make you strong." says Ku Fei happily.

From Crimson to Anya

1) Anya, it s nice to finally meet Negi s childhood sweet heart.

"I'm NOT his childhood sweetheart! I'm only his childhood friend, nothing more!!" shouts Anya.

"True but you'd probably just LOVE to be his sweetheart....." smirks Chachazero.

"Shut up!!" shouts Anya.

2) ha ha ha ha, Sorry, I m only joking with ya, anyway I guess my first question is, as a mage, why did you pick fire to major in?

Calming down a bit, Anya then says somewhat miffed "I'm glad that you were only joking..... Anyways, it's because it fits my fiery personality and because it's quite effective in combat both physically and in terms of psychological warfare..." finishes Anya smugly.

3) I see, finally how do you feel about Negi and Nodoka being a couple?

"I'm fine with it. Nodoka's a nice girl who won't run Negi ragged and will take good care of him so I'm glad that Negi chose her in the end and not someone over the top sly and controversal like Evangeline.". says Anya.

From Namu to Chachazero

1) Interesting, I can sense a good amount of Shadow Energy from you, tell me who your master is, because from what I am sensing your master holds a vast amount of Darkness and Shadow power within them.

"That would be Evangeline or the Dark Evangel as she calls herself. She's one of the most powerful vampires/dark mages in the world and has been around for hundreds of years. Be warned though because she can come across as being cold and hostile at first, even scary and dangerous but once you get to know her, you'll find that she's a decent person. " explains Chachazero proudly.

2) Eva, I will look forward to meeting her in person, ok next question, I can sense your shadow power but I can also feel something else, that body is not human, either that or you once were something other than human?

"I started out as a wooden puppet created and powered by my Master. Recently though, I've gained a mechanical body fairly similar to my younger sister Chachamaru." continues Chachazero.

3) I see, quite interesting, last question is, if you had the chance, would you rather be human or remain the way you are now?

"That's a tough one. I'd prefer to have access to all my possible forms but if I could only choose one, I'd probably want to be a human who gets turned into a vampire. That way, I could live a long time and continue to aid my master." ponders Chachazero.

From Namu to Makie

1) Guess my first question is, why Gymnastics?

"Because it looks fun and doing it is a good way for me to burn off energy since I'm fairly dynamic and need something that's equally dynamic in order to help me blow off some steam." explains Makie happily.

2) ok, um is that your natural hair colour or did you get that done?

"Pink is actually my natural hair colour which makes me happy as it's my favorite color." says Makie happily.

3) Alright, last question, why do you like Negi so much?

"Because he's SO cute, small, mature and caring towards people! I feel like hugging him whenever I see him!" exclaims Makie excitedly.

From Crimson to Tsukuyomi

1) Tsukuyomi-chan its nice to finally meet you in person, I guess my first question is how have you been, even though I wasn t around for it, I know of what happened between you and the other fics, I wish I could have been there to support you, cause I could tell that you were trying to make amends.

"It's nice to meet you as well." smiles Tsukuyomi. "I've been alright. I've gotten to know everyone in the Negima Community and have become friends with Setsuna-Sempai and Konoka-Sama. While some unpleasant things have happened since I first came here, they've been dealt with and now I've finally obtained what I've always wanted, friends." finishes a happy Tsukuyomi.

2) I understand, ok I guess my next question is how are you so good at your style for someone so young, no offensive and if I did offend you then I m sorry?

"It's simple. I've been training most of my life as a swordswoman in order to be able to survive by hiring myself out as a mercenary. Since the Kyoto Incident though, I'm now dedicated to helping defend Mahora and the Negima community in general." explains a determined Tsukuyomi.

3) I see, ok my last question is, if you could make a Pactio with someone, who would it be and why?

"Why Neobyzantium of course! He's my boyfriend and the one who made me realize the error of my ways which of course made it possible for me to be here!" says a happy Tsukuyomi who then squeezes N.B's hand.

From Crimson to Andronicus

1) hello, so I hear you come from another dimension, what is it like compared with this one?

"Well, my universe is quite violent compared to this one. It's in a state of constant warfare where everyone seems to be at war with everyone else in a titantic struggle to survive where death and bloodshed is as commonplace as breathing." rumbles Andronicus.

2) Interesting, ok I guess my next question is what the current situation on your side is, winning or losing?

"Unfortuneatly, the forces of Chaos who I'm a part of are at a stalemate right now. We're constantly staying competitive in the interlocking war between all the factions but the False Emperor still sits on the Golden Throne (a life support machine) on Holy Terra (Earth). Also, numerous alien races are proving to be serious threats as well so no one from ANY race is fully satisfied with the status quo in my time period." muses a slightly miffed Andronicus.

3) I see, I guess my last question would be, would you be interested in having a Saiyan/Elemental on your side, cause I love to fight and if it s a question of my power then here is a little demonstration.

Crimson closes his eyes, his power starts to grow and slowly his hair stands up and becomes rigid, suddenly it starts to flash from black to golden and a golden glow appears around him, finally letting out a load roar Crimson transforms to his Super Saiyan form, opening his eyes he smirks at the group.

"Woah! That's VERY impressive! You'd make an excellent Chaos Lord in my universe! Keep in mind though that like Lady Evangeline, we're VERY harsh in our methods and use dark energies to strengthen ourselves PLUS you'll likely be called upon to do things that you may find immoral should you choose to join up with us." says Andronicus in a cautious tone.

From Super Saiyan Crimson to NB

1) Ok I guess my first question is, what powers and abilities do you have?

"Well, I'm a melee fighter that uses a warhammer in combat and wears armor for protection. To bolster my powers, I use fire magic which makes me warhammer super hot in battle and I'm pretty good at close combat. Basically, I'm the sort of guy that uses power and strength in combat." explains N.B.

2) Interesting, ok then, in a fight who do you think would win, you or me and be honest?

I'm not sure. While I get a rush of adrenaline in combat, your super saiyan abilities are impressive and since super saiyans can lay waste to large areas, I'm guessing that right now, you'd win but I wouldn't go down easily." says a determined N.B.

3) I see and finally what kind of weapon would be you re favourite to use in battle.

"My two-hand warhammer/mace that has the symbol of the Byzantine Empire of course." says N.B.

Well that will do for now, Namu lets go, see you all next time. Namu starts to walk away from the group but looks back at Ayaka and smiles before turning back round, before Crimson and Namu leave Crimson turns to Gandolfini and Takane and glares at them, I have no question for either of you, but I do have a warning, next time you do something like that to Negi, it may just be the last thing either of you do, you have received the only warning I intend to give, remember that. Crimson and Namu walk out of the base.

"I don't respond well to threats you creep!" shouts Takane.

Sighing, Gandolfini says to N.B "While I don't blame him for being upset with me, he needs to understand that in that future where Chao won, I didn't want to be so harsh on Negi but I was ordered to by my superiors.".

"I know. Don't worry though, he'll understand in time just like I did." says N.B.

From Ryutaro

Makie s a permanent member of ACC, and now Gandolfini and Takane are coming, too? (Rubs hands together, chuckling) Excellent.

"Why don't I like the way that you said that?" mutters Takane.

To Makie

1) Hi! What got you into rhythm gymnastics?

"Well, it looked fun and exciting so I started doing it and before I knew it, I was practicing it all the time!" says Makie happily.

2) I wonder how long do you practice with your ribbon every day?

"More then I should which is probably why my marks in school are so low!" says Makie sheepishly.

3) What do you think of that running gag in Negima?! , where Ayaka keeps calling you a failure? I personally didn t like it.

"Me neither! While I am a ditz at times, that doesn't give the writers the right to treat me like a walking joke!" says Makie angrily.

"Just so you know Makie, though I may get mad at you at times, I didn't enjoy calling you a failure. It was the idea of the writers to have me say that and I told them beforehand that for me to say that was impolite but they insisted so I was stuck with doing it. Please forgive me Makie." says Ayaka sincerely.

"It's ok class rep! I know that you didn't mean it! Thank you for apologizing though, I appreciate it!" says Makie acceptingly.

4) How did it feel when you stole Yuna s boobs that one time in the current manga arc?

"Well, I enjoyed having big boobs for a change as it made me look better then ever but I actually felt guilty for stealing them from Yuna whose a good friend of mine." says Makie shamefully.

To Anya

1) Well, then, Anya Cocolava of Russia you say you won t back down from a challenge. Well, here s one for you. Go through an entire week without hitting Negi. Starting right now.

"Alright then, I accept that challange! I'll just count to 10 whenever I get mad at him." huffs Anya.

2) You re lucky Chachazero didn t kill you for kicking Andronicus. You just don t mess with him especially in front of Chachazero.

"I wondered that myself so I asked Chachazero afterwards why she didn't come after me for kicking Andronicus." ponders Anya.

"And I said to her that Andronicus had planned to anger her at some point in order to goad her into asking my Master (Evangeline) to train her to become a better mage. In other words, he wanted Anya to hit him in order to prove to everyone that she had a problem with being trained by Master and then goad her into doing so. Because of this plan, Andronicus told me NOT to attack Anya if she hit him in anger for goading her about this point." explains Chachazero.

"Well, that was certainly a very sneaky but clever way to get Anya to train under Evangeline." says Ayaka whose impressed.

"Yes it was. I'm just doing my part to help a fiery young mage grow stronger." says Andronicus whose smug. Naturally, Anya still a bit miffed at being so easily tricked.

To Chaos Lord Andronicus

1) How popular is Slaanesh to the Chaos brethren?

"Well, she's worshipped by all the Chaos Undivided Legions (ones who worship all the Chaos Gods) such as the Black Legion, the Alpha Legion and my own Legion the Word Bearers. She's also worshipped by a fragmented legion known as the Emperor's Children who worship her exclusively." explains Andronicus.

2) What other female forms have you seen her assume?

"She's also assumed the form of damonettes, Chizuru, Asuna, an evil version of Konoka, Dark Nodoka, Shizuna and even what I regard as an ideal version of Chigusa (one whose still sly and twisted but good and gutsy deep down)." explains Andronicus who seems happy at those memories.

3) Have you thought of bringing Archon Vashj over so she could make fun of Takane?

"If Takane were to stay then yes, I'd invite Archon Vashj over here so she could make fun of Takane. Unfortuneatly, Takane's going to run off like a gutless coward after this chapter's over in order to avoid her so it's not possible." says Andronicus who pretends to be disappointed.

"Hey! I'm not a gutless coward you demonic ape! I'm not afraid of that vile dark elven witch!!" hollers an angry Takane.

"They why don't you prove it by showing up for the next chapter and I'll bring Archon Vashj with me?! She's been eager to meet you as she's most displeased with how you've been on Lady Evangeline's case." smirks Andronicus.

"Fine! Next chapter, her ass is mine!" shouts Takane.

"Hold on a minute Takane! That's NOT a good idea. I've read about this Archon Vashj and she seems to be VERY dangerous and sadistic. There's no telling what she might do to you if you meet her!" says a concerned Gandolfini.

"Don't worry Gandolfini. You have my word that Vashj won't harm Takane. While Vashj is the things that you said, she's also willing to obey the rules of this fic and won't lay a hand on Takane no matter what gets said." says N.B reassuringly.

"Alright then. Since Andronicus hasn't done anything to anyone here yet, I'll trust you on this. Just be careful you two, ok?" says a concerned Gandolfini.

"Ok then." says a determined Takane.

To Akira

1) You and I need to talk.

'Sure, what about?" says Akira curiously.

2) In Volume 18, when Negi bumped into you in the baths, even though he tried to explain himself, you bopped him in the head. Did you forget that you had just hit your own teacher?

"It was just a playful bop on the head, nothing more. If it did him any harm, then I'm truly sorry. Sometimes I don't know my own strength." says Akira reassuringly.

3) What ticks me off even more is that about a hundred chapters later, your friend Ako did the same thing, but this time she head chops him. Are you deliberately promoting teacher abuse?!

"No! Ako and I are promoting nothing of the sort, I can assure you! We may have made the mistake of hitting him on impulse but we have no desire to abuse anyone!" says Akira frantically.

4) Look, you just don t hit teachers, no matter how old they are. When I was your age, you miscreant, I never hit a teacher. Ever. And I had no reason to--I had some of the best teachers ever. There was this one man who made learning algebra so easy, I could pass almost every test with at least an A-. I don t know about you, but I would never repay that man with violence for what he did for me. Then again, since you re made by Ken Akamatsu, you d probably just punch him for giving you a pop quiz on algebra.

"No I wouldn't!" continues Akira frantically.

5) If I was Negi, if you did to me what you did in that bath, so help me, I m going to make sure you get the punishment you deserve. I am not going to let any student put their hands, fists, or feet on me wherever she pleases.

"I told you, it wasn't done out of malice! Still, I did consider that I may have hit him too hard so the next time he needed my help, I gladly gave it to him!" explains Akira concerned and even more frantic.

6) You and Ako should be lucky Negi is as forgiving as he is. Any other man would just leave you two with Tosaka and let him do who knows what to you, especially after what you did to Negi. What you two done is ungrateful, and you two should be ashamed of yourselves!! He s risking his own life to save yours from bondage, coughing up more blood than his red blood cells can replenish, and he s now fighting some guy who could fight even with a freaking dragon?! What the heck is wrong with you girls?! This little boy is doing things every man could dream of, and all you can do to thank him is to plow your freaking knuckles into his cranium?! Man, some gratitude!

"But Ako and I never meant to hurt him! Also, we soon regretted hitting him on impulse and seek to make it up to him! We don't hate him, we love him as a teacher and as a friend!" says Akira on the verge of tears.

7) Next time, try not to forget that you owe Negi a heck of a lot for putting his life on the line for your ungrateful self. Oh, and apologize for what you did to him in the bath.

By this point, Akira's now quietly crying while the other girls comfort her. Makie then looks at the camera angrily and says "Hey you meanie! Quit being so mean to Akira! She and Ako never meant to cause Negi any harm AND they want to make it up to him!".

"Yeah! Where do you get off picking on Akira like that Ryutaro?!" shouts Ayaka angrily.

To Ayaka

1) I know you are going to ask why am I being so harsh to Akira. It s because she and Ako don t understand the lengths your Negi-sensei goes to save them from slavery. It would be interesting for a man to stop and think: what s in it for him to help a woman who had openly struck him for otherwise petty reasons? 2) You just don t bop/chop your teacher in the head because you assume that Asuna is right, and he s being hard-headed/childish/et al. If he s trying to save your $$, just don t do anything stupid!! What is it with Ken Akamatsu girls and their tendency to solve everything with violence towards the main male character!  
3) I wouldn t complain if Negi decided to leave both Akira and Ako as slaves to Tosaka. They need to learn that a teacher should be respected, not treated as their personal stress relief punching bag.

"I can't believe you're grilling Akira over one little playful bop on the head! It isn't like she gave him a Naru punch and caused him to crash into a wall or anything!" shouts Ayaka.

"Yeah and besides, didn't she make up for it by retrieving his spellcasting ring for him soon afterwards?" says Makie aloud.  
"While I do agree with Makie and Ayaka, I do find it annoying that Ken Akamtsu always has the girls that he writes constantly hit the main male character as well.". says N.B.

"Listen Ryutaro. If you're going to grill someone for that, do it to me! I've hit Negi more times then I can count so I deserve it much more then Akira does!" says Anya in Akira's defense.

4) Now for a real question. If it were up to you, what kind of challenge would you issue to Takane for treating Negi-sensei so badly?

"Well, I'd challange her to a sparring match of some sort involving the use of martial arts." says Ayaka determined.

"Hah! As if you'd be a match for me!" scoffs Takane.

"If you're so confident, then why don't we have a sparring match after this chapter's done and NO using magic! I've been training with everyone here as well so I know some new tricks." says Ayaka mockingly.

"I accept your challange then!" shouts a confident Takane.

"Geez, you just CAN'T back down from a challange, can you Takane?" mutters Gandolfini as he rubs the bridge of his nose.

To Takane

1) Hi, Takane. Don t worry; I m not going to insult you or anything today, because at least to me, you re one the few girls who hadn t physically whipped Negi around. I m willing to look over the tongue lashings you gave Negi during the School Festival arc for the time being. Because I know girls in Negi s own class who did worse. (Glares at Akira)

"Alright then. Still, keep in mind that Akira's always been nice to Negi and never meant to hurt him with that playful bop on the head. In you wish to insult someone for being unkind to Negi, do it to me since it'd be more justified then doing it to Akira, ok? I'll likely get mad but that's all and I'll get over it." says a cautious Takane.

2) Why are you worried about not being a bride because everyone saw you naked in the Mahora Budokai? You are actually quite pretty and I would be lying if I didn t say you had a great body. I bet you would be a great girl to be with if you could be a bit more loving to others. Do you have any idea how hot you really are?

"I've been told that by some guys but many of them have been slimy perverts while the rest I'm not interested in. I'm aware that I'm good looking and that certain people are jealous of my good looks like the Black Lilies for instance....." explains Takane who frowns at the thought of the dodgeball team in question. "As for why I was afraid that I'd never be a bride since everyone saw me naked, it's because I was afraid that people would think that I stripped on purpose during the fight and think that I had loose morals." finishes a flustered Takane.

3) Anyway, can you try to be more understanding to Negi-sensei and everyone else you meet? I know you want to do the right thing, but keep in mind that not everyone is as avid of an advocate of the law as you are. There are some things some people would not mind to forgive, if possible.

"I do understand that not everyone believes what I believe but considering that magic is a dangerous thing if used improperly, I tend to get agitated if I feel that someone is being careless with it or is threatening the peace and stability of the world." explains a determined Takane.

"Pfft. What peace and stability?! This world is filled with war, violence and crime, Takane! How could keeping the status quo possibly be a good thing?!" challanges Andronicus.

"Because, if magic were revealed to the world, things would be like they are in YOUR universe Andronicus and I'm determined to see that at least SOME order is kept until normal people are ready to handle the existence of magic.". says a miffed Takane.

"So, you finally come up with a rational argument for your opinion Takane. Somewhat narrow minded but workable." says Andronicus smirking. "Here I was thinking that all you had were insults and bluster to offer when someone expressed an opinion that you didn't like.....".

To Gandolfini

1) Hey, Gandolfini! Since you use a knife and a gun, are you a combat mage?

"Yes I am actually. However, while I am capable of melee combat, I prefer to use long range attacks." explains the tanned mage.

2) Do you really feel bad for the way you treated Negi, and wished you could at least help him leave Japan before he got caught?

"Yes I do actually on all counts. In that timeline where Chao won, I was under severe stress from various things caused by it and I took it out on Negi which is something that I regret." says a regretful Gandolfini.

3) What do you think of how Toko acted when she fought Setsuna?

"I understand why she was so upset as her life was ruined by Chao winning in that future timeline. During that time, I don't think anyone was thinking rationally but at least that timeline was eliminated by Negi defeating Chao." says Gandolfini.

That is all I can come up with for the time being. Until next time!

Before anyone can say anything, Ryutaro appears again.

From Ryutaro Part 2

Okay, I definitely let myself get carried away in the last review. Sorry, Akira.

Finally back to her old self, Akira says "It's alright Ryutaro. I know that you were just seeking to stick up for Negi. I will admit, I've gotten like that on occasion too when someone picks on Makie, Ako or Yuna.". I ll ask you a positive question to make it up to you. Have you won any swimming competitions?

"Yes, several actually. They've all been local ones though but I did score 2nd place in the Kanto region Swimming competition and am working on qualifying for the nationals." explains a proud Akira.  
With that out of the way, it s time to ask the ones I haven t asked questions in the last review, well, questions.  
To Ku Fei What Street Fighter anime series did you watch?

"Me watch all of them!! I like them as much as mecha Otakus like Mobile Suit Gundam!" exclaims Ku Fei proudly.  
To Chachazero 1) Would you like to see anyone create laser knives, like how they made Lightsabers in Star Wars?

"Yeah! That'd be cool!" says Chachazero happily. "Still, seeing how the energy in lightsabers cauterizes the stab wound, it means that no blood gushes out and that in my opinion is part of what makes killing so fun!" continues a giddy Chachazero.

Naturally, the more normal people in the room such as Ayaka and Makie look anime style shocked at Chachazero's admission.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" says Chachazero innocently.

2) What would be your favorite kill scene in the Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni series? It would not be a favorite, per se, but the part where Shion stabbed Satoko to death was well done. It was emotional since Mion had to watch being bars and suffered a break down, and it showed how psychotic Shion was under the effects of the Hinamizawa Syndrome.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" says Chachazero "Mental illnesses can REALLY mess up someone's mind!".

3) What do you think of Miyo Takano?

"I feel bad for her because like master (Evangeline), she had a rough life which led her to become a killer. Still, I do like how she put people on edge when she told people stories." says a thoughtful Chachazero.

To Kotaro 1) It looks like from seeing the recent Japanese chapters, you have more than one beast form. Do you have a third form after your complete wolf form, or is that as far you can go?

"For the moment, yes. Right now though, I'm working on making all of my current forms stronger before trying to obtain any additional ones." explains Kotaro.

2) What do you think of your portrayal in Negima Neo (The manga that inspired the Negima?! anime)?

"To be honest, I wasn't aware that I was in the Negima Neo manga. I've been focused on other things such as my training so I never checked to see if I was in it." explains an embarassed Kotaro whose afraid that people will think that he's stupid for failing to check it.

3) Do you think Fuka and Fumika will become good ninjas if Kaede were to train them for real?  
"Yes. They're quick, agile and full of energy so they'd make pretty good ninjas as was seen in the first anime." explains Kotaro.

Well, I shall be waiting for the next round.

"Alright then." says N.B

From: donkeykong75m

"AH!" A loud thud is heard, shortly After the door opens and in comes DK slightly frazzled a little blood pouring from his head simmilar to Seta in love hina.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?!" says a concerned Ayaka.  
From DK to everyone 1...Er well I know I promised not to do it again but my Gradious fighter crashed into the wall again.  
2. On a plus note though I didn't break anything this time, seriously that wall is SOLID.

"While I'm glad that the wall didn't break, I'm sorry that you were injured. Next time, try landing on the runway, ok?" says a still concerned Ayaka.  
DK grinned sheepishly. "Well Unfortunatly its just me this round and I don't have to many questions."

"Sorry to hear that." says N.B.  
from DK to everybody random question for everybody, Ive done this a lot in the past so now its your guys's turn...so how about 3?  
2. So It's been nagging at me but what kind of Anime/manga character is your type, I Don't mean a specific character but like Tsundre,Moe,elegent snob. as an example.

"Well, I tend to go for characters that are cute/pretty, kind and gentle." says N.B

"Same with me although I also go for ones who have trouble expressing their emotions." says Ryoko with a smile on her face.

"I tend to go for the anti-hero, tragic villan or tragic hero type as I can relate to them." rumbles Andronicus.

"I go for the psycho ones who are bloodthirsty but cute like Master or Ryoko here." says Chachazero excitedly.

"My favorite character type would be the serious hero type such as Setsuna-Sempai or Motoko-sama." says Tsukuyomi happily.

"I go for sweet and innocent characters every time in anime and manga." says Ayaka.

"For me, characters that are misunderstood are ones that I can relate to best." says Akira.

"Me like characters that strive to make themselves better in whatever they do such as Naruto!!" exclaims Ku Fei.

"I like the characters that are friendly and are willing to help out other people." says Makie.

"I'm quite fond of the characters that knock some sense into people and don't allow themselves to be pushed around." says Anya.

"I like the same sort of characters that Anya does." says Kotaro.

"Personally, I like the characters that are tough but caring deep down such as Naru from Love Hina." says Takane.

"I tend to prefer the characters that serve as wise mentors for the others in whatever series they're in." says Gandolfini.

3. Taking this from Lukcy star which way do you eat a chocolate cornet, I personaly start from the filled end.

"Personally, I'd do the same. As for everybody else, I'm not sure." ponders N.B

4. and finally probably the most random, If you all were jungle animals what sound would you make?

"I'd be a bear since I eat and sleep a lot and I'd make the standard bear sounds." jokes N.B.

"A cougar since I'm quick and agile but I'd purr a lot." says Tsukuyomi.

"I'd be a dinosaur like a T-Rex since I'm predatory, large and bloodthirsty while roaring a lot." rumbles Andronicus.

"I'd be a dinosaur too only I'd be a Raptor since they're quick and agile but deadly with those sharp claws of theirs. I'd likely hiss a lot." says Chachazero.

"Well, I'd like to be an elephant since they're large and aggressive when provoked but highly intelligent and maternal. I'd likely keep quiet unless I had to protect a herd member." says Ryoko smiling.

"Personally, I'd be a whale or dolphin and I'd sing a lot." says Akira.

"I'd be a swan of course and I'd be constantly singing beautifully!" says Ayaka arrogantly.

"I'd like to be a deer since they're nice looking, socialable and agile. I'd likely make the standard deer sounds though." says Makie.

"Me want to be monkey and make loud sounds!" exclaims Ku Fei.

"Isn't it obvious? I'd be a wolf and I'd howl and growl." says Kotaro.

"I'd like to be a dragon and I'd probably make scary sounds to intimidate humans into leaving me alone." says Anya.

He saluted. "Well thats all for me now, I'll come back if I have more questions."

"Alright then, take care." says N.B

"Well, that chapter went well, didn't it?" says Tsukuyomi smiling.

"Yes it most certainly did." said N.B "Just so everyone knows, Gandolfini will be leaving at the end of this chapter but Takane will be staying for one more chapter to confront Dark Eldar Archon Vashj. Also, Donkeykong75m has requested that Makie come over to the "Ask Negi Springfield" fic a few chapters down the road.".

"Really?!" says Makie whose surprised "While seeing Negi again would be nice, I don't want to leave Akira here by herself and......".

"It's alright Makie, you don't need to worry about me. I'm hardly alone here and you obviously want to see Negi again so don't let me stop you." says Akira in a motherly tone.

"Are you sure?" says Makie and a moment later, Akira nods with confirmation.

"Ok then. As soon as donkeykong75m's ready, I'll go over there. Thank you Akira." says a pleased Makie.

After smiling for a few moments, N.B says "On one final note, Chisame will be making a guest appearance on this fic along with her alter ego Chiu. For those who wonder how this is possible, the Integrated Data Entity that Ryoko works for has managed to create a data being that is physically identical to Chisame and has her memories BUT has the personality that Chisame pretends to have when roleplaying as her. This was done with Chisame's permission of course.".

"That's good to hear! I can't wait to talk to Chiu as she seems a lot like me!" says a happy Tsukuyomi.

"I agree wholeheartedly." says N.B 'That's all for now, till next time!". 


	7. Chapter 7

Ask Chachazero and Co II

Chapter 6

Once again at the Yukihiro Training Center/Vehicle depot, the cast of ACC2 have assembled.

"It's good to see everyone again." says N.B "Now then, as promised, Archon Vashj is here to have a little "chat" with Takane.".

"Stepping out from behind N.B, an female elven figure with long black hair and a beautiful but deadly looking body clad in scary looking armor and robes politely bows. Understandably, a number of those present are on guard as her people's (the Dark Eldar) reputation for cruelty is well known.

"Greetings everyone. I'm Archon Vashj of the Dark Eldar. It's an honor to meet you all." says Vashj politely before turning to Takane and grinning evily "Well, most of you anyways.....".

"Don't use that tone with me you witch! N.B's told me about your people and as far as I'm concerned, you're worse then Evangeline if such a thing is possible! If it wasn't for N.B's request not to start anything, I'd teach you a lesson in manners!" shouts Takane angrily and full of bluster.

"Oh really? The way you are now Mon'keigh (general Eldar word for human), you wouldn't last 2 minutes with me. Consider yourself fortunate that N.B AND Andronicus both requested that I not start anything. I'd hoped for a mild challenge from you verbally at least but I see now that you're just another petty, self-righteous fool whose not worth my time." says Vashj in a bored tone while looking at her sharp nails "Do yourself a favor and don't start anything verbal with me or else you'll be burned worse then Yue browbeated Kotaro during the Mahora Festival....".

"Why you...." growls Takane angrily before N.B steps in.

"Alright you two, that's enough. We've got a chapter to start so let's get started, shall we?".

From Zero no Mahou

An earth shaking rumble...well, rumbled the area two figures, one on the ground and the other above said one below. Both seemingly trying to run away from a barrage of bullets.

"I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT THIS TANK ISNT INFECTED! AH!" Ivan screamed through the horde of bullets.

The tamed Tank (from Left 4 Dead) ran like a gorilla in panic "Oh for the love of Mercy Hospital!" he roared as Ivan kept on stopping the bullets. Ivan took sight of a landmine.

"TANK! LAND--"

CLICK!

"...Mine?" Ivan and the Tank paled.

BOOM!

"AH!" the teen and the tamed infected screamed, flying and hits the wall where ACC Team resides.

"D'oh!" the Tank screeched as he rubbed his miniature head in pain.

Ivan shook his head to recoil the pain. "That put a lotta hurt."

"Is this the place?" the Tank asked, Ivan nodded in reply. "Cool!"

"Well, I see that you've made your usual entrance. Good thing I requested for this fic to be located here...." says a sweatdropping Ayaka.

Questions from Ivan:

1. "Everyone, what kind of Night Creature are you into? I'm into Zombies, since fact I'm a hell fan for zombie games like Left 4 Dead and Resident Evil series. Except for those undead crows.. ick. They're annoying" he asked, while shuddering at the crow part.

"Well, I'm personally into melee type demons that use brute strength." says N.B.

"Really? So am I!" says a surprised Andronicus.

"Well, I'd be a succubus of some sort." explains Tsukuyomi.

"Well, I'd like to be a beautiful fox demon of some sort." says Ryoko slyly.

"I'd be a werewolf of course." says Kotaro.

"Me not sure what night creature I'd be." says Ku Fei.

"If I had to choose, I guess I'd be a female version of the creature from the black lagoon." ponders Akira.

"While I'd prefer to be a light creature, if I had to choose a night creature, I guess I'd be a vampire as they retain their previous human form." says Ayaka.

"I'd be a fire imp of some sort." says Anya.

"Hee hee, I'd be a haunted doll like I am in real life." says Chachazero gleefully.

"Night creature? If I became a night creature, I'd destroy myself! Better dead then one of those wretched beasts!" exclaims Takane angrily which annoys Chachazero greatly as her master is one of those "wretched beasts" that Takane insulted.

"Well now, I guess I'd be a succubus like Tsukuyomi." says Vashj.

"Aren't you that already?" huffs Takane. A split second later, Vashj rushes up to Takane, gets her in a simple chokehold and says softly "What did I tell you a minute ago? If I wanted to, I could snap your neck and you'd be dead but since that would be ill-mannered of a guest to do, I won't." before releasing her.

"Geez, she's got a real temper, doesn't she?" whispers Kotaro to Andronicus.

"Ppfftt. This is nothing. If she was really angry, she would've sliced Takane in half with her twin swords a split second after she uttered that stupid remark." scoffs Andronicus quietly which leads Kotaro to sweatdrop.

2. "Combining your Magical affinities and Night Creature preference, what type of mage will you be as result? Me, its Dark, plus Lightning, plus Undead equals... Necromancer, so... I'm a Necromancer." Ivan wore his signature black cloak in the process.

"Well, I'd likely be a fire mage." says N.B.

"I'm already a fire mage." says Anya.

"I guess I'd be a mage that uses charm spells." says Tsukuyomi.

"I'd be a mage that uses Earth type magic." says Ryoko.

"I'd be the same as Tsukuyomi only I'd add using poisoning spells to my abilities." says Vashj.

"Me no want to be mage! Me martial artist!" exclaims Ku Fei.

"Same here!" says Kotaro.

"I'd be a water mage as I stated before." says Akira.

"I'd be a jack of all trades type mage." explains Ayaka.

"Heh heh, I'd be a blood mage!" says Chachazero.

"I'd be a warlock-type mage that summons demons and has combat abilities." rumbles Andronicus.

3. "as for Shinji-kun (now Negima OC as well.) I'm studying "Undead Resurrection" to revive Ema-san, although I need to study more about Undead and stuff." Ivan shrugged, "After all, I want to make my OC happy." he smiled a bit.

"That's good to hear. Good luck with that." says N.B.

4. If you guys were Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog) what type of Mobian would you be? here are the types:  
Hedgehog (Sonic/Shad/Amy/Sil)  
Fox / Kitsune (Tals)  
Crocodile (Vector)  
Chameleon (Espio)  
Bee (Charmy)  
Bat (Rouge)  
Echidna (Knuckles/Tikal)

"Well, I guess I'd be a crocidile as I like reptiles. So would Andronicus." says N.B "Ryoko and Tsukuyomi would be foxes, Kotaro would be a dog, Ku Fei would be a hedgehog, Ayaka would be an echidna, Akira would be an aquatic Mobian while Vashj would be a Chameleon. As for Anya, she'd be a bee while Chachazero would be a bat while Takane would likely be an echidna." explains a puzzled N.B.

I prefer being a Kitsune. 3 Tails like my Mobian, Tsuki N. Kitsune.

Tsuki N. Kitsune, a half human-half fox, having 3 tails and hair at the shade of yellow, sapphire eyes bowed in a Koizumi Itsuki fashion. "Hello, My name is Tsuki N. Kitsune." he introduced. The tank tapped his shoulder, "Yes?" he asked, said Tank pointed at an incoming horde of... squealing girls? "OH DEAR!" Tsuki began to spin his tails and flew skyward.

"Kuku." Ivan chuckled, "Jeez, Tsuki maybe your Fox-ed up version of Koizumi-kun, but he's one hell of a girl magnet! Probably because of his tails, and oh yeah, I forgot to tell he's sixteen."

"Sorry! Please hang on a second..." Tsuki yelled as he pointed at the girls and a small beam of light pierced a girl, and the beams of light began to shot from the girl and connect at the other fangirls. "Chaos... CONTROL!" he yelled, the fangirls then disappeared, "Whew."

Tsuki went close to everyone and shook their hands, save for Ayaka, whom kissed her hand, "Its great to see you. (hime-sama.)" Tsuki muttered the 'hime-sama' because he doesnt want her to know her true identity (Sogima (story under process and embryonic stage) Ayaka is the Hime of a kingdom in Mobius.)

"Good to see you as well Tsuki." says N.B while everyone else nods in approval except for Ayaka whose a bit charmed at Tsuki kissing her hand.

1. "Ryoko-san, I find you... beautiful." he commented, and shook his head with a silly smile, "Oh dear, looks like Koizu-kun's data must have merged with mine." he said. "No wonder I'm finding you cute...er.. beautiful." Tsuki had a small tint of red.

Ivan just snickered.

"Why thank you and don't feel embarassed. A lot of guys have called me that." says Ryoko smiling.

2. Tsuki looked at Tsukuyomi with intent, "Hmm..." a light bulb appeared on his head as an idea popped up, "Are you used to wearing those glasses? I was wondering if I can... help you with your sight problems."

"Really? How so?" says Tsukuyomi curiously.

The tank this time laughed. "TSUKI THE HUSTLER!" he roared while pounding his hand on the ground in mid laugh. Tsuki had a tick mark and pointed at the Tank.

"Whats so wrong with complementing a beautiful woman and helping a person huh!? CHAOS CONTROL!"

With a powerful blast of chaos power, the Tank disappeared while Ivan dropped a bead of sweat in the oddness of the event.

Ivan this time took over the camera, "Well, I guess thats about it, oh, sis." Ivan looked around and whispered something, "Chachamaru keeps Hunter-pouncing (left 4 dead) me. So I got two wind up keys (hint hint its a gift from someone hint hint.) as a present and I will use it against Ma-chan (New pet name for Chachamaru) Heehee."

"I have to get back on Mobius for a while." Tsuki opened a portal that is like out of data (Tsuki's a mix of Sonic, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu and Negima) walks in there, and the portal disappears in a puff of smoke, at the puff of smoke lies a small piece of paper that flew to Ryoko and it says "I'll see you later, Yo-chan." with a scribble of a chibi Tsuki, blushing and a winking at the same time.

"Alright then Tsuki, take care" says N.B.

"Yes, I hope to see you around Tsuki." says Ryoko smiling.

"Thats all for now." Ivan said, as he threw a card and yells "Iva-Adeat!" Ivan's onyx hued wings appeared and he flew away from the ACC area. "I wonder where that tank went..."

Meanwhile...

"LIFE IS SO SWEET!" the Tank yells as he was running away from the fangirls (whom had a sudden switch from Tsuki to the Tank.)

"Alright then, take care." says N.B.

From Dragon's Shadow

Well, well. So this this ACC2, eh? I've certainly need to catch myself up on this one. Man, this is just bringing back the memories.

"It's good to have you back. Just so everyone knows, this is Lunar, one of the founders of our author collective of Negima." explains N.B.

To Everyone:

1) Do you recognize me?

"Yep, we sure do." says N.B happily.

2) Well, I hope you guys do recognize me. But if you don't, and for the newbies, I'm Lunar. Yes, it's really me; I'm back, for good this time, although I have changed my penname. However, I'm still the Lunar you guys knew.

"We know. We're glad that you're back." says N,B.

To Kotaro:  
1) Haha! It's the dog boy! I haven't seen you in a long time.

"Yeah. same here. I wasn't certain if you were going to come back." says Kotaro.

2) So, what's up?

"Nothing much. Just been doing some additional training and hanging around, that's all." Kotaro says casually.

3) You've been kicking butt in the manga recently!

"Yeah I know! It feels good to be doing that instead of getting MY butt kicked!" says Kotaro.

To Anya:  
1) Anya-chan! I really missed you. (hugs)

"I missed you as well Lunar, welcome back." says Anya as she returns the hug.

2) Do you like what's happening to you in the Negima!? Neo manga?

"I must admit, I haven't really been paying close attention to that manga as I'm tied up with other things at the moment. What HAS been happening to me in it anyways?" says a puzzled Anya.

3) Care to answer why there's no Anya/Negi fics?

"Probably because I was only introduced into the mainstream storyline recently. I can imagine that later on, they'll be some Anya/Negi fics, I just need to be paitent." explains Anya.

To Ku-Fei:  
1) Master Ku. It has been a long time.

"It be long time too! Me miss you lots!" says a happy Ku Fei.

2) Please don't kill me! T.T

"Ha ha ha! Me no even hurt you! Me like you!" says Ku Fei still happily.

3) What's your favorite manga?

"That probably be Love Hina manga since it funny and have character like me in it (Kaolla Su)!" says Ku Fei still in a happy mood.

To Makie:  
1) Baka Pink! How are you?

"Pretty good! I've been hanging around with these guys and practicing my rhythym gymnastic routines! The only thing that's gone wrong lately is that Ryutaro got Akira upset but that was worked out fairly quickly." says Makie happily.

2) Where is Baka Blue? She's the only one I don't know about, whereabouts wise.

"Well, after the battle to rescue you, Kaede went off to the nearby mountains to do some ninja training. She told me before she left to let everyone know that she'll be back in a short while and not to worry.". explains Makie.

3) I see you've been learning magic. How good are you?

"Well, I sometimes get the spells mixed up but I'm doing alright for the most part! I'm hoping to learn some spells that can confuse and daze my opponents so that they can't cast spells of their own!" says Makie still happy.

To Ayaka:  
1) Yukihiro-dono. It is a pleasure.

"Same here. It's been a while." says Ayaka warmly.

2) Besides Asuna, who is THE ONE PERSON you cannot stand?

"Well, being the way that I am, I clash with a lot of people. I'm not overly fond of Evangeline for attacking my classmates and for being mean to Negi sometimes, Chisame and I clash over her attitude, I'm annoyed at the cheerleaders for triggering false alarms involving Negi while I'm miffed at Haruna for creating Dark Nodoka and as for Takane, I'm iffy about her for how she treats Negi, Chao and even Evangeline since Eva IS my ancestor (I'm of the belief that family members must protect each other despite personal differences between them). Still, the one person that I severely dislike is Eiko of the Black Lily dodgeball team! She attacked my classmates, cheapshoted my classmates in dodgeball AND tried to steal Negi-sensei away from us!" says Ayaka angrily.

3) If you could throw someone into the Pit of Perverts right now, who would it be and why?

"While I'd be tempted to toss Eiko into the Pit of Perverts, she hasn't done anything horrible enough to warrant doing that. The one person that I'd personally toss into the Pit of Perverts would be Fate for his horrid actions during the Kyoto incident and the current Magical World Arc. Though he's unfortuneatly cute, he's also cold-hearted and uncaring. I feel like throwing him into the Pit of Perverts and then ask Haruna to create a dark version of myself so I can send her down there and have her feel him up! That'd be a good punishment for him....." says a angry and determined Ayaka.

To Akira:  
1) I have to ask this: Are you a mermaid?

"No, I'm afraid not. Still, I wish I could morph into a mermaid." says Akira.

2) You and sports quartet. Who is the most athletic out of the four?

"That depends on how you regard athletic. Makie's the most flexible of us, Ako's the best strategist in team sports (she's a team manager after all), Yuna's the toughest and I'm the strongest in terms of physical strength." explains Akira.

3) Has anyone ever told you that you look like a sensei of mine, Motoko Aoyoma?

"Yes, about a million times. Still, it's obviously a compliment so thank you for it." sighs Akira.

To Takane and Gandolfini:  
1) Wazzup?

"Nothing much. Things are quite tense here as everybody seems to be on my case for something." says Takane tensely.

2) Why do you two despise Chaorin for?

"We don't hate her personally. We just hate the fact that she endangered the world by trying to reveal magic to mundanes and has beliefs that we disagree with." explains Takane.

3) Can't you guys just hug and make up? :/

"No, we can't. Chao and I simply have vastly different opinions on magic and other things although now I recognize that she's a good person that's misguided in my opinion at least." continues Takane with her explanation.

To Chisame:  
1) Ah, the web hacker. What's your favorite website?

"Well, I've grown fond of ones such as for the large number of fan stories that I can read, for its use in posting some of my Chiu artworks and youtube since I can post some of my videos on there with ease." explains Chisame.

2) I see that you and Chiu are now two separate people. What do you think of that?

"Well, I suppose that with there being things such as magic and aliens out there that someone would make my Chiu persona into a real being. Despite what some people might think, I'm not jealous of her and in fact, we've come to an agreement involving our website. She poses for photos while I handle all of the computer work." explains Chisame.

3) I can imagine Chiu and Konoka meeting up... You might need these if that happens. (Sends earplugs)

"Thank you. Now I won't have to buy a pair." says a relieved Chisame.

To Chiu:

1) Whee! It's Chiu-chan!

"Hi Lunar! It's good to see you at last!" says Chiu excitedly.

2) Unlike a certain someone *coughChisamecough*, you're so carefree! That's so awesome.

"Why thank you! Still, Chisame has her good points too. She keeps me from going too over the top with my friendliness and warns me of various dangers with her sensibility." says Chiu happily.

3) You should meet someone named Konoka Konoe. You two would get along.

"I fully intend to!! Tsukuyomi said that she would introduce me to her later on!!" says Chiu continuning to be happy.

"God help us all....." thinks Chisame to herself.

To N.B., Tsukuyomi, and Andronicus:  
1) Hello all.

"Hey there." says N.B.

"Hiya!" says Tsukuyomi happily.

"Greetings Lunar." rumbles Andronicus.

2) N.B., how have you been faring these days?

"I've been faring ok nowadays even more so now that you've returned." says N.B

3) Tsukuyomi, you want Setsuna BAD, don't you? At least your manga self does.

"I do like Setsuna-sempai but I want her to be happy so I let go of her in that sense long ago so she could be with Konoka." explains Tsukuyomi wistfully before getting a dark tone to her voice "As for the THING that's taken my form in the manga, she wants to rape Setsuna-sempai which isn't what I ever have wanted to do to her.....".

4) Yo, Andronicus! How's the Chaos Lord thing going?

"It's going quite well. I've been leading numerous battles against various alien races as well as the military forces of the Imperium in my universe. There's been lots of carnage and bloodshed but I'm hanging in there." rumbles Andronicus.

To everyone again:  
1) I need a favor. Would you guys be willing to throw some people into the Pit of Perverts for me? If the answer's yes, then... (Produces two cats in cages.) Before you ask, no they're not real cats. They're horrific villains that have committed unspeakable sins, and I had a friend transfigure them into cats. A fitting punishment, seeing as how they view each other as twins and one is a massive cat-lover. So, would ya put 'em in there for me?

"Alright, sure. Since they're not involved in the Negima fan community but were two of your real life friends who doublecrossed you, I'll gladly stick them in the pit of perverts for you." says N.B.

2) This Mystery Man... First he shows up here, then ATNC, the NWI. I've been watching him. I think he WANTS to help, but he might be doing more harm then good. What say you? And do you think he'll strike again and if so, where?

"I don't know where he'll strike next to be honest. He'll probably strike one of his past targets again at some point. He likely does want to help but isn't likely aware of the damage that he's causing." explains N.B.

I shall end this with a piece of advice:  
To treat one as inferior inflates your ego to the point of huberus.  
To treat one as superior is to desecrate and humiliate yourself.  
To treat one as an equal earns you respect and true friends.

"Good advice Lunar. It's obvious why you're Chao's groom to be." says N.B whose impressed.

From Lord Destroyer

Hey, I'm back. I wasn't able to shut down my account because doesn't have a feature where people can cancel their accounts even if they wanted to. So I remained inactive as long as I could, But that Ryutaro scum got me steamed up to the point I couldn't stand it.

"Really? I'm guessing that it's because of what Ryutaro said to Akira, isn't it?" says N.B.

How dare he reduce Akira-sama and poor Ako-kun to tears like that? I intend to use all my magic and demonic powers to put him in his place. I am really restraining myself through the Force, but if he makes them, and heaven forbid, make even Chisame-sama cry, then the Force be damned-I'll go all dark side on him.

Akira-sama was being playful, not harmful, and even Ako-kun meant no harm. But he takes things out of context and blows it out proportion. In fact I challange him to a duel to the death right here right now!

Just to let you all know, I've gotten a lot stronger than I was before, and now I surpass even my mother, Lilith the Demon Queen by far.

"Woah. Calm down Lord Destroyer. Ryutaro never meant to hurt anyone's feelings or make them cry. He only did it in order to protect Negi. Besides, he apologized for his actions so please don't go postal on Ryutaro, ok? says N.B reassuringly.

From Tribladeofchaos

Triblade and Al walked into the new base.

Tri: So this is it huh?

Al: It seems so

Tri: Whatever. You go first Al.

"Good to see you guys again." says N.B.

To Takane:

1. /Pulls out a sailor suit/ Would you wear this?

"Possibly. It does look nice looking." says Takane.

2. /Looks back and forth before using magic to make Takane's clothes dissapear/ Hee hee!

"AUGH!! My clothes! You pervert! Bring back my clothes or they'll be hell to pay!!" hollers an angry Takane.

Tri: Damn it Al! I warned you! /Runs over and punches him with his unbroken arm sending him flying away/

"Good riddance!" shouts Takane as Ayaka hands her a spare set of clothes for her to wear.

Tri's questions:

To Takane:

1. I'm very sorry. /Pulls out some clothes/ I thought his may happen so I brought these. They aren't very fashionable sorry. /Gives them to her/

"Thank you and despite my anger at him, I know that it wasn't your fault." says a miffed Takane reassuringly.

2. Anyway, it's been a while. Would it surprise you if I said I don't hate you or Gandolfini?

"As a matter of fact, it would surprise me very much. It seems that the entire Negima fan community hates us." says a surprised Takane.

3. Also...do you remember that one date we had? If so did you enjoy yourself?

"Yes, I did. You were a gentleman during that date and I had a good time, thank you." says Takane.

To Akira:

1. You alright after what Ryutaro said?

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." says Akira warmly.

2. Want to hear something funny? I went to a swim meet a while ago and came in last place. What do you all think of that?

"Seems to me like you should get some swimming lessons or additional training. If you want, I can help you in that." offers Akira.

To Kotaro:

1. Hey. You kicked major butt in the latest chapters. Nice work.

"Why thank you. After the thrasing I took at Colonel Sanders' hands, it feels good to be the one doing the thrasing for a change." says Kotaro proudly.

To Ayaka:

1. Doesn't it bother you that people always seem to call you a shotacon?

"Yes it does actually. I'm not some vile pedophile that wants to rape young boys or anything." says an annoyed Ayaka who then smirks and says "Of course, if someone said that to me, I'd merely insult them right back as I'm quick on the tongue.".

2. Oh well. I personally think you're a good person.

"Thank you, I appreciate your comment." says Ayaka sincerely.

To Ryoko:

1. Hey. How are you doing?

"I'm doing pretty good. Things are going smoothly both here and in my world." says Ryoko happily.

2. I heard that Haruhi knows about mages now. How is she taking it?

"She's quite amazed by it all and is the most excited that I've ever seen her. Needless to say, it's provided a lot of data for my research on her." exclaims a happy Ryoko.

3. Also everyone at ATNC keeps calling me Kyon. It's really annoying. Am I really like him?

"That's not actually a bad thing. Kyon is a mature and level headed person who cares about others and has an open mind so think of it as a compliment." explains Ryoko.

That's all for now. See you all next round!

"Alright then, see you then." says N.B.

From Ryutaro

Since I haven't done so yet, I apologize to Ayaka and Makie for what I said to Akira last time.

Lord Destroyer, I was actually going to ask Chisame about who did she like to cosplay as, among other things. I wasn't planning on make her cry at all. I want to ask: did you read all of what I had for the round? I left a second review, and the first thing I did was apologize to Akira.

What I have a problem with is the fact that you're calling me "scum", where you happened to have a history of constantly harassing Anya, not to mention succeeding in making her cry when you hit her with magic in the original ACC. I have taken my arguments against Akira and Ako out of context, but when I look back at when you actually hurt Anya along with your usual verbal offenses on her, at least I didn't went and hurt Akira along with that.

Between ANS, ATNC, and ACC, the members I have spoken harshly of the most were Chao and Chachamaru from ATNC. I offended Chao four times, counting all versions of ATNC. I also apologized to her each time. I done the same to Chachamaru twice, and apologized for that the same number of times.

You may very well have offended Anya more times than the total number of times I made both Chao and Chachamaru cry, and if you now count Akira, it probably won't be close to be equal to that. I do not recall you apologizing to her at all, either. I have made these kind, now adult women cry, but you have constantly harassed a ten to eleven-year-old girl until you made her cry after you finally hit her with magic. Saying that, calling me scum is basically useless. I didn't continually harass a young girl like you did; I stopped picking on Anya when Lunar asked me to be nicer to her. I didn't lay a hand on her, either, and neither did I to Chao, Chachamaru, and Akira.

"Hhhmmmm. Personally, I'm going to stay out of this fight. Basically, we've all made mistakes on here at some point so can we just leave it at that?" says a concerned N.B.

Anyway, I'm going to ask Chisame questions, to prove that I'm going to be civil with her.

To Chisame

1) Welcome to ACC! Who do you like to cosplay as?

"Well, I like to cosplay in a wide variety of outfits but my favorite would have to be in a fancy looking magical girl outfit like the one that I wore in episode 26 of the first anime." explains Chisame.

2) What do you think of your artifact?

"My artifact I think that's it's great! I can access the net in a whole new way like it's a virtual reality system or something PLUS it's much easier for me to use computers now!" says Chisame excited.

3) In the eighteenth manga book, why did you say you feel shallow after your Web site dominated the internet ratings yet again?

"Because I had discovered the world of magic and compared to that, dominating the internet ratings no longer seemed like as big as accomplishment as it used to be. Thanks to that, using my powers to dominate the internet ratings seemed petty to me, that's all." explains Chisame.

4) Really, I see no harm in what you were doing there. I thought that part was cool.

"Thanks, I appreciate your compliments. Still, using my powers to gain an unfair advantage over other website owners without magical powers doesn't seem honorable to me. I want there to be a level playing field so winning at the end feels all the sweeter." finishes Chisame.

That will be it for now.

"Alright then." says N.B before seeing that Ryutaro has a second set of questions.

From Ryutaro again

I m back to finish my next set of questions. I wouldn t want to miss the opportunity to ask the great Net idol Chiu-chan questions!

"Glad to hear it!" says N.B.

To Akira

Since your artifacts in the original Negima anime and Negima?! were based on you having powers over water, do you think you will have an artifact based on water control in the manga, if you were to have a pactio with Negi?

"Yes, I probably would have access to water based powers of some sort." says Akira "It fits given how water is a major part of my life.".

To Makie

1) Other than a few uses listed in the manga, what other things have you used your ribbon for?

"Well, I've used it to do things such as get cute kitty cats out of trees, snag nearby objects and of course, as a way of helping out Negi and my friends in certain situations such as if they fall down a pit or something." explains Makie happily.

2) When you were under Evangeline s thrall in the third manga volume, you showed some good kicking techniques. Ever considered taking up some martial arts?

"I'm not really into martial arts and fighting as I'm against violence. The only real reason that I'd have to take it would be to protect Negi but since he's so strong already, there's no need for me to take it." explains Makie seriously.

To Andronicus

Whoa, a better version of Chigusa? Did the Slaanesh worshippers like her?

"Yep, they sure do! They keep wanting to do the wild thing with Slannesh when she's in that form. This has led Slaanesh to decree that in order to have a realisitic dream where she has sex with them in Chigusa's form, they must make a set number of tributes that involves hedonistic acts against the enemies of Chaos. It's created quite a stir to say the least. Of course, those of my Chaos Brethren who don't worship Slaanesh think that the Pro-Slaanesh followers are thinking with their balls but as far as I'm concerned, it's their choice so long as it helps the cause of Chaos...." smirks Andronicus.

To Chachazero

1) Now I see. You and Andronicus sure got Anya good.

"Yep, we sure did. We both expressed interest in seeing Anya be trained under Master (Evangeline) but given how Anya's pride kept her from doing so, we felt the need to trick her into doing it. After all, if Boya (Negi) can become as powerful as he has under Master's training, then Anya will likely become uber-powerful within 6 months under her training." says Chachazero sneakily.

"Hmph!" says Anya whose still miffed at being tricked so easily.

2) Do you think you could take on at least any magical beast in the Mundus Magicius about half your size bigger (Like that Cereberus Cloth Eater that stripped Chisame)?

"Oh yes! Bring them on and I'll cut them into bloody pieces!" exclaims Chachazero happily which causes the more normal people in the room to be unnerved, even disgusted at Chachazero saying "bloody pieces" while being happy.

To Ayaka

1) How did your duel with Takane go?

"Well, it was a draw actually. We hit each other with every fighting move in our respective arsenals but ended up knocking each other out of commision." says Ayaka a bit miffed.

"This isn't over Ayaka. We're having a rematch at some point in the future!" exclaims a determined Takane.

"Oh you can bet on that Takane!" says an equally determined Ayaka.

2) Has your family built any dojos that teach your family s style of Aikijutsu?

"Actually, we don't to give away information about our family's style to just anyone BUT here at this training center, we teach future security guards at our various estates worldwide how to use it." explains Ayaka.

3) Have you thought about being an owner of a dojo using your family s Aikijutsu?

"Well, given how I have numerous other tasks to attend to, I wouldn't be able to focus solely on a dojo. However, if one was opened, I'd definitely have a big say in how its run and give the manager advice on how to run it properly." explains Ayaka.

To Takane

1) (Sweatdrops) I knew you d continue to see things in black and white. I wish you luck in getting a boyfriend if you ARE interested, because you might not be successful with your current attitude. There are some guys who are turned off by girls who see themselves so highly over others that their heads might as well stay eternally looking up. In other words, some guys don t like girls who act like you. And I am sure even the slimy perverts with a sense of self-esteem wouldn t stand you!

"Hey! Don't talk that way to me!" Takane shouted angrily "The only reason I act that way is because I'm trying to help prevent humanity from wiping itself out! " before continuing in a calmer tone "However, you're right in that I need to be more polite to people, it's just that I have a tendency to get angry rather easily for some reason. It isn't like I wake up every morning and think of ways to be rude to those around me or anything like that, I just tend to get caught up in situations that test my patience.".

2) Have you learned to use spells with no incantations like Mei?

"Actually, yes. I've learned a number of spells with no incantations just like Mei has. It's just that I tend to prefer to use incantation spells, that's all.

3) Have you at least tried to explain the stripping accidents during the Mahora Budokai, to at least make it clear that you weren t doing it on purpose? It would have saved you a lot of trouble, and maybe others would understand instead of labeling you a stripper.

"Yes I have actually. Still, because I'm not well liked, a lot of people use those stripping incidents as a means to make fun of me as payback. You should hear the taunts that Eiko and the other Black Lilies have hurled at me." explains Takane miffed.

"Why would they taunt you? Is it because you tend to get on Negi's case a lot?" asks Makie curiously.

"Basically, yes. They also hurl other insults at me questioning my womanhood and other things. Usually though, I'm able to turn the tables on them by reminding them about how they got beaten by Negi's class at their own sport AND lost their clothes in the process." finishes Takane.

Naturally, everyone in the room who was involved in that dodgeball battle chuckles at that memory.

To Chiu-chan

1) Welcome to ACC! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, so I just couldn t pass this up.

"Thank you! Don't worry about possibly missing asking me questions! I'll be coming back here in the near future as a guest since I love it here!" exclaims Chiu happily.

2) What would be your favorite costumes to wear?

"Anything that's pretty of course! Still, i DO really enjoy magical girl outfits!" says a happy Chiu.

3) Do you think part of why you are so popular is because you have a beautiful smile?

"Why yes! I've always thought that my smile was part of the reason for my popularity!" says Chiu still happy.

4) Have you given health tips to your female fans?

"Yep, I sure have! One must remain healthy as well as beautiful!" Chiu says happily.

5) Do you plan on making videos on any Internet video Web sites?

"Acutally, besides the videos that Chisame's made on her website, she's already starting posting some on youtube in order to advertise for the "Net Idol Chiu" website." explains Chiu.

To Ku Fei

1) If you can stomach a half-hour s worth of exploding bodies, then check out Hokuto no Ken if you can. Oh, and did I forget to mention that in the original 1980s TV series, the main character, Kenshiro, sounds like Bruce Lee when he starts beating his opponents up?

"Alright, me check out that show! Thank you for telling me about it!" exclaims a grateful Ku Fei.

2) If you have a favorite kung-fu style, what is it?

"Me like any kung-fu style that allows user to knock out foe in one hit!" says Ku Fei.

3) Who s your favorite Street Fighter character? I m more into the SNK fighting games now, but I did like Chun-Li since her fighting style was graceful and fast.

"Me like Ryu for seeking enlightenment through training and fighting. Me also like Chun Li too since she tough but cheerful when need be AND she remind me of Chao!" explains Ku Fei.

Well, I ll be waiting for the next round.

"Alright then, hope to hear from you then." says N.B.

From Xascul

To Anya: 1.I have something which I think you might like:  
youtube(dot)com/watch?v=trvcfjoNxzQ It's the Russian National Anthem played by yours truly! It also doubles as the Hymn of the Soviet Union.  
2. I doubt you'd know it since you were born after the USSR collapsed.

"I like it. It sounds so patriotic and I've heard it before since I'm really into learning about the history of my home country as a number of Negima fans from North America keep bugging me about being Russian." says Anya.  
To Ku Fei:  
type of food do you like other than Chinese food?

"Me like Indian and Japanese food lots! They taste good and can be spicy!" exclaims Ku Fei happily.

you ever tried using Chinese Martial arts with a sword?

"Yes but me prefer to use body to fight as it more reliable then sword in my opinion." explains Ku Fei.  
To Kotaro:  
there dog-boy, have you seen your girlfriend Chizuru as of late?

"She's NOT my girlfriend!!" shouts Kotaro.

"At least not yet....." grins Andronicus.

"You be quiet!" yells Kotaro before continuing "Still, I do care a great deal about her so I can see WHY some people might think that I'm her boyfriend. As for her whereabouts, she's doing fine. I spoke to her not that long ago and Chizuru's been hanging out with Natsumi and spending time at the local day care center looking after the little kids there."

you had a chance to spar against Negi as of late?

"Not lately but I'd like to at some point in the near future." says Kotaro eagerly.  
To Akira: do you think of the other sports girls in your class?

"Well, I think that Makie is cheerful and friendly, Ako's kind and gentle, Yuna's dynamic but friendly while other girls who are good at sports such as Asuna I'm fond of as they're there to help other people out despite whatever flaws that they may have in their personalities." explains Akira.

you dislike Evangeline since she made you and the others her servants?

"When I first learned about what she did to me, Ako, Yuna and Makie, I was angry and became tempted to deck her. However, Evangeline's also saved Negi and has helped to train him to become a stronger mage PLUS she has proven to be deep down a good person so I've forgiven her." explains Akira.

To Neo-B:  
, I was wondering if you have room for two more people on your team here?

"That'd be good since Makie's going to the "Ask Negi Springfield" fic and Takane's leaving after this chapter, it'd be nice to have two more people on my team." explains N.B.

2.I was thinking about Mana and Kaede coming on here, what do you think about that?

"I'm not sure about them. I prefer having characters that can liven things up like Ayaka, Tsukuyomi, Kotaro and others here have done. I wouldn't mind having them as guest characters though." N.B continued with his explaining.  
I have to go now, I'll see you guys later!

"Alirght then, take care your highness." says N.B sincerly.

'Well now, that was certainly fun, wasn't it?" says Ryoko in a good mood.

"Yes, it was." says Tsukuyomi whose also happy.

"Speak for yourself...." grumbles Takane "Regardless of the antics of CERTAIN people (saying it while glaring at an amused Vashj), I appreciate you having me on here for two chapters N.B despite your feelings about me.".

"No problem." says N.B "Just so everyone knows, Takane, Chisame and Chiu will be leaving at the end of this chapter so PLEASE, don't send them questions and also despite the size of my cast at the present, don't feel obligated to ask every member of my cast questions. Finally, Archon Vashj will be here for a while so feel free to ask her questions. That's all for now, till next time!".

"Bye for now!" exclaims Chiu happily "I'll be back in the near future so don't feel bad if you missed me....". 


	8. quick note

Announcement for Ask Chachazero and Co II

I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but in the next chapter, Chizuru and Natsumi will be special guests so feel free to ask them questions.

Also, feel free to ask the cast members questions that you know will anger them so long as it isn't anything illegal as I wish to liven up this fic.

Till next time! 


	9. Chapter 8

Ask Chachazero and Co II

Chapter 7

At the Yukihiro Training Center/Vehicle depot, the cast of ACC2 have assembled with two special guests, Chizuru and Natsumi!

"It's good to have you two here Chizuru." says N.B.

"I'm glad that Natsumi and I could come." says Chizuru politely before turning to Ayaka "So Ayaka, this is the Yukihiro Training Center/vehicle depot that I've heard so much about. It's looks quite nice and well kept.".

"Why thank you Chizuru. I'm glad that you like it and that you and Natsumi could come this time around." says Ayaka politely but somewhat arrogantly.

"I'm glad too. I've wanted to be in one of these Ask Negima characters fics for a while now." says Natsumi nodding.

"So Kotaro, how's it going? Been keeping out of trouble since I was last in this fic?" says Chizuru to Kotaro in a sly tone which causes him to blush and the other male cast members to smirk while the female cast members giggle.

"Alright then," says N.B "Let's get this chapter started, shall we?".

From Lord Destroyer

Fine...I won't go postal on Ryutaro, as long he only bashes those who deserves such harsh treatments. Those being the Stripper Girl, Gandolfini, if at all possible-Fate, and the guy who owned Akira-sama as well as the other girls as slaves.

"I'm glad to hear it. Thank you for your understanding in this matter." says a satisfied N.B.

Blonde-twit, 1) I heard you fought with the Stripper Girl, any reasons why, or were you just bored out of you mind? 2) Who won the fight?

"Well, I had a martial arts fight with Takane because I was tired of the way that she treated Negi-sensei and Chao so we agreed to settle our feud with martial arts. As for the outcome, it ended in a draw." explains Ayaka unhappy that she couldn't defeat Takane.

Kotaro-kun, 1) Wasn't there any other way venting excess energy/bringing Negi's fever down some other way then picking a fight with him? 2) You actually said you were Negi-san's friend. Did you mean it, or were you just saying that?

"Not that I knew of at the time otherwise, I would have used it instead of fighting Negi who is INDEED my friend and I meant what I said so if you don't believe me, then tough......" explains a tense Kotaro.

Evil Shrimp, 1) You were captured by Fate? Ha ha ha, serves you right for being such an evil shrimp! 2) Did he torture you or just ignored that you were even there at all?

"Oh shut up!!" growls Anya "I doubt that you'd be gloating if you were in MY position! As for what he did to me, you'll have to find out as the manga progresses...".

Akira-sama, 1) Now that you know about magic, what do you think about it? 2) Are you planning on learning magic any time soon?

"Actually, I'm fine with it and am not really all that surprised that it exists." explains Akira calmly "As for learning it, I do indeed plan to learn how to use magic in the near future. I just need to find the right teacher to teach how to use water magic and I'll be all set.".

From Ryutaro

Ryutaro appeared on the scene, announcing the following. Heyas! It s going to be a full house this time. I have Shalika, Chandra, and Great Marid Councilpersons Proto and Kesare with me. I think I will let Shalika go first, since she wanted to ask Archon Vashj a few things.

"So Shalika wishes to ask me a few things? I expected that she would...." says Vashj.

From Shalika

To Vashj-san

1) Hi! I am Shalika, of whom Al-chan is currently courting. It is a pleasure to meet you.

"Likewise. I've heard quite a bit about you and I'm quite impressed at your reputation." says a pleased Vashj.

2) So, what kinds of leader do your tribe have?

"Well, we Dark Eldar live in a dark city called Commoragh deep in an otherworldy dimension where we launch attacks on our enemies from and keep our large number of slaves at. We're not actually a united people yet but rather, we're divided into several factions called cabals that fight each other for street territory. MY cabal's leader is a skilled and dynamic leader who wishes to unify our people and give us something more then just raiding enemy planets and engaging in hedonisitic activities." explains Vashj.

3) How was the outing with Al-chan?

"It went well actually. He was quite the gentleman AND he's good to have a battle of wits with." explains Vashj.

4) I remember hearing from one of the ACC crew about you using both a blaster and a sword. Are those your weapons of choice?

"As a matter of fact, they are. While I prefer using twin swords in combat, the nature of warfare requires that I have a blaster on me for long range support." continues Vashj.

To Andronicus-sama

1) Hi! I have not seen you in quite a while.

"Same here." rumbles Andronicus "It's good to see you again Shalika.".

2) Both Lalika onee-chan and I have grown interest in the Chaos God/Goddess Slaanesh-sama. We Ghul treasure hedonistic activities, for it strengthens our morale, and allows our warriors to continue the fight against the good genies who help mankind. Is it okay if some of my male Ghul brethren join the Slaanesh cults? They are ready and willing to slay your enemies for the services of Slaanesh-sama.

"That sounds like a tempting offer. The next time I speak with the Chaos Gods in my dreams, I'll inform Slaanesh of your proposal. I'm sure that she'll gladly accept...." says Andronicus with a wicked grin.

3) Oh, and Slaanesh-sama may assume my form if he/she wishes. Onee-chan also said Slaanesh-sama can use her form, too! Well, that is all for me. Proto-chan of the Great Marid Council is next.

"Alright then, I'll tell Slaanesh that too next time I communicate with her and the other Dark gods. I'm sure that she'll be pleased..." says Andronicus.

From Proto

To Anya-chama

1) I heard you have recently asked Evangeline-chama to train you. Have you experienced any results yet?

"Actually, she said that she needs to put me through a test of sorts first to see if I'm worthy of training under her. Whatever this "test" is, I shall pass it!" says Anya dynamically with a fiery aura.

2) Do you use dowsing for your fortunetelling?

"As a matter of fact, I do. It's quite the useful trick to learn and use in any sort of situation." explains Anya.

3) Since you like Japanese food, what is your favorite Japanese dish?

"Well, there are many different dishes out there but mine would have to be anything that's hot and spicy." says Anya whose thinking about eating such food while she's talking.

To Andronicus-sama

1) Hello, Andronicus-sama. I was wondering; would the powers of Chaos in your universe be related to what we genies call primordial darkness magic? This is the dark magic of genies that represents the creative and destructive elements of the darkness of the many universes in existence. You could say it is a power that is not Good nor Evil. It basically balances out everything in the universes.

"Well, the powers of Chaos have existed since the universe began (even BEFORE the Chaos Gods themselves were created). It serves in a way like the primordial darkness magic that you genies make use of. While seemingly evil and able to warp any being into something equally twisted, it serves to balance out the other forces of the multiverse (all the universes)." explains Andronicus. "If you wish to learn more about it, contact N.B and we'll chat some more about it.".

2) Shalika told me about Slaanesh-sama and his/her cult. Although most will not agree with their practices, I am rather intrigued with how well his/her followers organize together, for the sole purpose to seek pleasure for themselves and Slaanesh-sama. It is obvious that they are happy with what they do, and well, it benefits others. Like how you said it benefits the forces of Chaos.

"Yes, those of my Chaos brethren who solely worship Slaanesh are indeed interesting to observe as they exist only to seek pleasure through whatever means necessary. While their forces aren't a single unified Legion anymore, their activities do indeed still aid our cause." explains Andronicus.

"So why aren't they a united group anymore? Wouldn't it make more sense for them to stick together?" asks Ryoko.

Sighing, Andronicus then says reluctantly "That's because after we failed to destroy the False Emperor (the leader of the Imperium of Man) in my time period, my Chaos brethren were in disarray and in some cases, we even ended up fighting each other for various reasons. The leaders of the Pro-Slaanesh legion known as the Emperor's Children made the mistake of attacking the other legions which led the rest of us to smash their forces to the point where they became reduced to nomadic bands. To this day, they've remained that way although many of these bands have been working towards aiding the powers of Chaos through their activities.".

3) Would you and your Chaos brethren like it if I let Slaanesh-sama assume my form? I see no harm in letting him/her doing so, and I would like to hear from everyone else in your universe if my body was attractive to them.

"Yes, I believe that Slaanesh would like that very much. I'll let her/him know that you've given permission for him/her to use your form and that you'd like to know from everyone how they like it." says Andronicus smugly.

Tee hee! That is all the questions I have for the time being. Chandra-san is next.

From Chandra

To Andronicus-san

1) Hi, Andronicus-san! Would you like it if I let Slaanesh-sama use my form? I want to hear from your brethren on how sexy I am to them; hee hee!

"Sure, I'm sure that she/he will be pleased at that. She already thinks that you're quite attractive looking as she/he's bisexual both in forms AND in sexual preference." says Andronicus continuing to be smug.

2) Have you and the Chaos Space Marines fought any races that like to feed on others? You know, like um, parasites, or maybe even eat other races for food?

"Well, we've been battling a vast hive insectoid race known as the Tyranids which devour other races for food and DNA to evolve and grow. They're uber-powerful and have pushed hard on all of the other races and factions including my own. As for parasite races, we've encountered a few of those types of Xenos (aliens) even before we turned to Chaos and NONE of them have survived our attacks as they posed a threat to humanity's survival." says Andronicus who becomes dynamic towards the end.

To Ku Fei-san

1) Cool; you have Hindu ancestors like me, too! I heard my family tree can go back to my genie ancestors, who lived all the way back in nine thousand B.C.!

"That cool! I wish I could trace family tree back that far!" exclaims Ku Fei happily.

2) Since you said you like Indian food, have you tried Indian curry?

"Yes and it taste good! Chao serve it at her resturant all the time!" says Ku Fei continuing to be happy.

3) Do you think Haruna-san is being annoying for pestering you to make a pactio with Negi-chan?

"No. Me want to make pactio with Negi-bozu but me been preoccupied with other things in Magical World. She no mean to be pest, she only want to help me out like with Yue and Nodoka." explains Ku Fei.

4) I agree with you about you rather fight bare-handed than with a weapon. The gun is probably the next most reliable weapon compared to the human body--the most reliable weapon of all. Really, the sword is a good extension to your attack range and it can cut through most materials. Otherwise, you still need speed and mass to do damage with it, and in the same manner you do damage with your fists and feet.

"Exactly! Me prefer body to fight as besides reasons that me already mention, it less difficult to carry body around then sword or gun!" exclaims Ku Fei.

Next up is Kesare-sama.

From Kesare

To N.B-san

Hola! I see you like using warhammers. Do you think they are effective weapons, since they can bust through armor?

"Yep, I sure do. Warhammers are strong weapons that can brutally smash through anything which is my sort of style in combat." explains N.B.

To Chachazero

Since you use knives to fight with, do you prefer using them over guns?

"Yeah! No offense to Mana but I find that using knives and other blades is more fun as it causes more obvious damage and leads to blood being spilled everywhere which is cool!" explains Chachazero happily.

Naturally, everyone except Andronicus who nods in agreement with Chachazero's statement sweatdrops.

To Andronicus-san

1) The last time I remembered, Shalika sent you some of her male Ghul subjects to help with things in the Pit of Perverts. How are things with them, and I wonder if they re still alive down there?

"Don't worry, they're still alive and well. They've been enjoying their time in the Pit of Perverts and are quite fond of feeling up Chigusa 24/7. They've even "persuaded" her to have consentual sex with them. It isn't rape or anything as only the VERY wicked go through that but it's where they seduce her into it. Needless to say, she's their favorite inmate to torment......" explains Andronicus with a wicked grin on his face.

2) Would you like it if the Ghul Queens and the Ghuls helped your Chaos brethren more? I was thinking about this lately, and I think it would be great if the Ghuls would form an alliance with you guys. I m going to talk to Shalika about it when we get to the end of the question set.

"Sounds good. We could use the assistance against our various enemies. I'll discuss your offer with my Legion master and the Chaos Gods after this chapter's done. I'm sure that they'll be happy to form an alliance with the Ghouls and their Queens." says Andronicus.

3) Oh, and Slaanesh-sama can assume my form, if she wishes. I always had liked meeting people who just want to enjoy themselves and the company of others. So I don t mind it if I let Slaanesh-sama use my image to keep her followers happy. They love her, and she obviously rewards them for revering her so much. It s a mutual co-existence that brings balance into the universe, and there s nothing wrong with that. Even if it s going to empower the forces of Chaos. That s all from me. Ryutaro-san is next.

"That also sounds good. I'm sure that Slaanesh will be pleased. You're also right in that the Chaos Gods rewards those who kill for them and serve them loyally." says Andronicus.

From Ryutaro

To Vashj

1) Is your society a patriarchal (Having a male leader) one, or matriarchal (Having a female leader)?

"Actually, we have gender equality unlike our stuck up, prudish (conservative) cousins the Eldar (ones who aren't hedonistic) who are mostly matriarchal." says Vashj in a high and mighty tone.

2) Which race did you find made the best slaves, since you said in ATNC that your people take slaves?

"Well, all the races have their strengths and weaknesses. However, we find that humans make the best slaves as they're adaptable to a wide variety of climates and they're somewhat similar to us in terms of looks which makes them good slaves in a different way....." says Vashj slyly.

"That's more then I needed to hear....." Ayaka says uneasily while sweatdropping.

3) Would you like to have Evangeline as your leader?

"Well, she'd make a fine addition to our forces due to her powers, evil streak and elegance so we'd give her a command position of some sort." explains Vashj.

To Anya

1) Have you learned any new fire spells lately?

"Yes, I have actually. I've been constantly improving my magic and fighting skills since I first came here." says Anya.

2) Would you enter the next Mahora Budokai tournament now that Eva is training you?

"YES! Very much so. It looks quite fun and I'd like to test my skills in it." says Anya dynamically.

Everyone was preparing to leave when Kesare turned to Shalika. Shalika?

Yes, Kesare-chan? replied the Ghul Queen.

I was thinking what would you think of forming an alliance with Andronicus-san and his Chaos brethren? You already know that he said that his universe is full of malevolent creatures. Why not band together with the Chaos brethren, and kill their enemies instead? It ll also give your Ghuls something to eat.

Shalika was rubbing her chin. Come to think of it, that DOES sound like a good idea.

I thought so, too, Kesare said. Plus, wouldn t the Ghuls feel more at home in Andronicus-san s universe, with all of the violence and hedonistic activities in that realm? They could fight all the opponents they want there, eat as many of them as they want, and I m sure the Pro-Slaanesh worshippers would enjoy the sexual services the Ghuls are willing to provide them.

Hmm After contemplating over the idea, Shalika answered with the following. Very well, then. I will contact Lalika onee-chan later, and tell her about it.

Bueno (Spanish for good )! Kesare chirped.

"I look forward to hearing Lalika's reply to your idea." says Andronicus eagerly.

See you next round! Ryutaro said.

From: donkeykong75m The doors burst open as DK ran in, "Gah I really gotta stop missing rounds of this!"  
Regulus walked in behind him, "Seriously dude I haven't visited NB's place in FOREVER!" He stretched, the blond then cast agalnce at the other person DK brought,"But really Donkey why did you bring her!"  
Dark Nodoka shrugged, "What? I just wanted to see ACC for myself."  
-Dun dun dun-tune plays in the background-  
Dk looked around confused, "The hell did that come from? Bah anyhoo questions."

"Don't worry about it." says N.B.

"HEY!! What's SHE doing here?!" shouts Ayaka upon seeing Dark Nodoka.

"Hold up! I thought that you and Dark Nodoka worked things out in that g-mail chat between N.B and DK?" says a curious Makie.

"Well yeah but I don't want her going around causing trouble for the rest of you!" says a miffed Ayaka.  
"Frist off" From DK to Anya Kotaro and Ayaka.  
1) This has been nagiing me for some time now but don't you guys think you've been acting a bit to I dunno...nice?

"Nice? What's do you mean?" says Ayaka skeptically.  
2)Wheres the haughty snob Ayaka?  
"Hey! I'm still the same Ayaka of old! I'm just being polite as it would be unbecoming of me to be unneccessarily rude when N.B has so generously invited me as a member of his cast for this fanfic." explains a miffed Ayaka.

3)Where the firebrand tempered Anya?

"I'm trying to behave myself for the same reasons as Ayaka! Besides, I'm still my firey self as Andronicus can attest to!" protests Anya.  
4)and what happened to the Kotaro that doesn't let anyone push him around?

"C'mon now! I don't let other people push me around! It's just that no one's pissed me off sufficently to warrant fighting them yet! As for how I behave around Chizuru, then it's because I like her but I've been too proud to admit it, ok?!" says an angry Kotaro. A split second later, he covers his mouth as he realizes what he just said.

"HA! I knew it all along!" says a smug Andronicus.

"Kotaro, are you saying that you like me in the way that Negi likes Nodoka?" says a curious Chizuru in a sweet voice.

"Um....um....um.....yes, yes I do!! You've been quite nice and motherly to me from the day that we first met. This along with your good looks and sweet personality has made me care very much about you. At first, I thought that it was just a sibiling like bond but now I realize that it's more then that......" explains Kotaro reluctantly.

"Well now, it's about time that you revealed your true feelings towards me Kotaro. I've known what you just told me for quite a while now and I appreciate that you've told me up front about how you feel about me. I'm not quite sure if I feel the same way though so I'll have to give it a bit of thought. I'll give you my answer soon Kotaro, I promise....." explains Chizuru sincerely.

"Alright then..." says a still uneasy Kotaro before turning to Natsumi "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way Natsumi. Despite my feelings for Chizuru, I still regard you as a friend, even as a sister and I'm sure that you'll find a guy at some point in the near future, just wait, you'll see." says Kotaro who winks while giving out a confident smirk.

"I hope so and thank you for your support Kotaro." says a somewhat saddened Natsumi who feels somewhat better then a moment ago thanks to Kotaro's encouragement.

"Since Kotaro has confessed a deep secret, I guess that I should do the same. Part of the reason why everyone's acting so polite on here as of late is because of me actually." says N.B "I told everyone here before I started this fic series to behave themselves so no major quarrels such as the Negi/Evangeline feud of last year would potentially occur. I didn't like seeing them and everyone else fight each other. It deeply upset me to no end especially when large numbers of characters and fans ended up dying (temporarily) in the fight against Gretl. I guess that I decided that in order to lower the risk of any tragedies like that occuring, I had to make sure that everyone here behaved themselves." Bowing humbly, N.B then says "I'm sorry if that made some people unhappy......".

"It's alright N.B. No one blames you for trying to keep the peace but as mortal beings, we're inevitably going to get into fights. All that can be done is that we work to resolve them and learn from those experiences." explains Ryoko sincerely.

"I guess you're right." says N.B "Ok everyone, listen up. From now on, please act less formal as it'll make these meetings more interesting.".

"You got it!!" says Kotaro whose smirking.

Regulus sweatdropped, "Ok...off the soapbox D."  
From Regulus to Akira.  
1)Yo Kira-tan I always wondered where the hell did you get so facinated by water, I mean like when did it start.  
"Kira-tan?" Dark Nodoka gave a weird look.  
"Yeah Kira-tan makes for more of a snappy name that just Akira." Regulus stated matter of factly.

"Don't worry about the nickname, I like it so feel free to call me by it. As for why I like water, it's because when you become emersed in it, you're free to move in any direction you wish and not be confined by things such as gravity. Besides, water feels refreshing to be emersed in." explains Akira thoughtfully.

"Wow! That was deep Akira! I never thought of water that way!" exclaims an amazed Makie.

Naturally, Akira smiles at Makie's compliment.

From Regulus to Aniki(Ayaka)  
1) So Aniki why the hell does this lord destroyer dude always call you a twit?

"Let's just say that we don't get along all that well...." says a miffed Ayaka.  
2)I mean sure I don't relly like you either but at least I don't go around callin you a twit, I think your better than that, youve got looks polite mannerisims and other stuff going for you.(unaware that he just gave a really nice compliment.)

"Thank you for the compliment, it's greatly appreciated!" says a pleased Ayaka.  
from Dark Nodoka to Ayaka.  
1)-giggles-Hello again silk panites.

"Hello there you little succubus....." says Ayaka whose gritting her teeth.  
2) Well of course as much as I hate to say it I do commend you for backing of from MY Negi.

"Thanks for the compliment but Negi's not yours, he's with the original Nodoka." says Ayaka whose still unhappy.  
From Dark Nodoka to Tsukuyomi 1) Seriously Im at a loss as to why you hate your dark counter part so much personally I loved it!

"Because she tried to rape Setsuna-sempai, nearly ruined my budding friendships with her and Konoka-sama AND she's helping Fate with his plans to destroy the magical world!!" explains an unusually miffed Tsukuyomi.  
2)On the verge of raping Setsuna hee hee I'd take a TsukiSetsu pairing over KonoSetsu any day.

"While being paired up with Setsuna-sempai would be nice and you're entitled to your opinion, she's already made her choice and I'm not going to interfere with it." explains Tsukuyomi.

From Dark Nodoka to Akira.  
1) Why do you like water so much you some kind of freak?

"NO. I'm NOT a freak. I suggest that you watch what you say around people who haven't done anything to you or it'll cause you problems in the future." says Akira coldly.  
From Dark Nodoka to Makie.  
1) Say why do you always fail at life?

"What you do mean?! I don't fail at life! I'm good at gymnastics, I've got good quality friends AND now that I know about the world of magic, I'll be making a pactio with Negi-sensei soon.... heh heh heh. says Makie defensively.

2) Hey whats that on your shirt-points-

"There's something on my shirt?" says Makie curiously before looking down at it.  
3) -flicks her in the nose- HA HA made you look!  
"OW! What was that for?!" says a shocked and upset Makie.

4) I mean really how are you ever going to succeed when you practice something as stupid as rythmic gymnastics!

"Hey! Rhythm gymnastics isn't stupid! It requires a lot of skill and flexibility to perform!" continues Makie defensively whose getting more upset by the minute.

5) and whats with thinking that thing motsu was your dad comon how stupid do you have to be to think that!

"That because the writers of the second anime had me act like motsu was my dad in order to make me look more ditzy then I really am!" says Makie whose unhappy with being called stupid.

6) Seriously I dunno why my other half is so nice to you cause you have to be the stipidist didtz Ive ever met!

"And you're one of the meanest people that I've ever met!" shouts Makie whose by now on the verge of tears.

7) Why would MY Negi even want to have anything to do with a person like you!

By this point, Makie's crying which leads an angry Akira to walk up to Dark Nodoka and slaps her across the face so hard that she falls over.

"LEAVE MAKIE ALONE!" shouts Akira "The reason why Negi-sensei likes Makie is because she's nice to him and gives him encouragement on certain things! As for Negi-sensei himself, he is not yours! He's with the original Nodoka! In any case, if you EVER treat Makie badly again, so help me, I'll break you in half!!".

"Woah!! I've never seen Akira this angry before! She's acting like me when I'm angry." whispers Anya to Kotaro.

"Tell me about it!" whispers Kotaro back to her.  
"OK THATS ENOUGH!" Abeat! Dark Nodoka was drawn back into nodoka's and her's recently created pactio card. DK looked at the card, "I think you've done enough damage.."

"Finally, good riddance!" exclaims an angry Ayaka.  
From Regulus to Makie 1) H Hey Pinky are you gonna be ok?

Brushing away her tears, Makie then says still a bit upset "Yeah, I'll be fine. How could Dark Nodoka be so mean to me? What did I ever do to her to warrant such abuse?".

"It's alright Makie, you didn't do anything wrong. Dark Nodoka's just being a jerk, that's all." explains a comforting Akira.  
2) Sheesh if there is an idiot here it would be Nodoka's dark side self.

"Agreed!" says Anya "What's her problem anyways?!".;  
3) really -whispers- Don't tell Donkey but um er I kinda like seeing rythmic gymnastics in action makes you look cute.

"Really? Thank you for your warm compliment Regulus, I appreciate it...." says Makie with a sad smile on her face.  
From Regulus to Anya 1) Oi Anya-chan how you been?

"I've been doing alright in spite of certain people around here...." says Anya while glaring angrily at Andronicus.  
2) Are you sure you wanna have shrimpy McDowell train you cause she's gonna be heckiling you to no end.

"Of THAT, I have no doubt but for Negi's sake, I'm willing to endure it." explains a determined Anya before smirking "Besides, I can heckle her right back if need be as I'm no pushover y'know....".;  
3) Hows the fortune telling biz coming you think you could read my fortune?

"Yes but I don't have the proper equipment with me right now so I'll have to go and get it first." explains Anya.  
From DK to Anya 1) Hey going with what Lunar said Im actually writing a fic that foucuses soley on you and Nekene that takes place before you came to Japan called Anyama!?

"Yes, I've been reading it and you caught my character dead on, thanks." says Anya before saying "By the way, I did indeed have a number of adventures before I came to Japan hence why I'm so strong now." says a smug and confident Anya.  
From DK to Kotaro and Ku 1) SO I heard from NB that you two like fighting games. what fighters are you into?

"I'm into the close combat type fighters like Cammy from Street Fighter." says Kotaro.

"Me like martial arts fighters like Chun Li from Street Fighter as she like Chao!" says Ku Fei happily.

2) Favorite charaters from those games?

"The ones that they mentioned." says N.B.  
From DK to Everyone.  
"Ok closing question time."  
1) So then expanding on what I asked Dog boy and Ku laozi What is every ones favorite type of game?

"Well, I like action, RP, shooting and strategy games. Ayaka, Chizuru and Natsumi don't play video games all that much, Tsukuyomi likes fighting and RP games, Ryoko likes much the same, Akira and Makie don't play video games that much while Anya's into RP and action games. As for Andronicus, he likes action and fighting games especially Mortal Kombat with the "blood on" setting." explains N.B.

2) Favorite video game charater?

'Well, mine would have to be Zangief from Street Fighter as he's a strong power based fighter. Tsukuyomi likes any sort of strong heroine game characters, Ryoko likes the villan characters that one would want to be on the side of good while Anya likes any sort of character that uses fire as a weapon. As for Andronicus, he likes any character that shows guts and devotion to a cause greater then themselves whether they're good OR evil." continues N.B.

3) And finally Random question time If this fic was a bowl of soup what ingredients would you all be?

'That's an odd question. I'm not sure how to answer it to be honest." says N.B puzzled.  
Regulus gave a sigh "Whew good to come back here though sorry we gotta go bye Aniki Kira-tan and Anya-chan."  
"Yes farewell" DK gave a bow "I apologize for the damage Dark Nodoka caused."

"Don't worry about it and see you two later." says N.B.

The two of them left.

From Ryutaro

Now that I know Chizuru and Natsumi are coming, I thought I d drop by again to ask them questions. The last time Chizu-nee was here I didn t even know she would show up. I won t miss her again! (Smirks and his eyes give off a golden gleam)

To Chizuru

1) Hi! Were you impressed that Kotaro defeated Mei in the Mahora Budokai without actually hitting her?

"Yes I was actually. It shows that he's a gentleman despite acting rough and tough to those around him." says a pleased Chizuru.

2) Since you work at a day care center, were you considering a career related to interacting with children?

"Why yes, I was and still am actually. I just LOVE children! I hope to have some of my own when I'm older." explains Chizuru warmly.

3) Would you try your hand at being a Net idol like Chisame? You re sure to be a big hit since you re incredibly gorgeous.

"While I have no doubt I'd be quite popular as a net idol, that's not really my thing so I'll leave the world of net idols to Chisame...." explains Chizuru.

4) How long have you known Natsumi?

Putting a finger on her chin, Chizuru says remembering when she met Natsumi "Well, Natsumi and I first met in grade school when I saw some mean girls picking on her. After I tried to stop them peacefully, they insulted me in a way that made me VERY unhappy which of course, made them run off scared. Afterwards, Natsumi and I started hanging out together and we became good friends. Since that time, few people have dared to pick on Natsumi....".

To Natsumi

1) Hi! What do you think of Mundus Magicus, the magic world?

"It's quite nice and wonderous except of course for how slavery/indentured servitude is legal. They need to put an end to that." explains an unhappy Natsumi.

2) Um, why are you ticked off about how good Kotaro looked in his teenager illusion disguise in Volume 21?

"Because he's all rough and tough while not caring about his looks yet he ends up looking quite handsome." explains Natsumi.

3) In your profile in Volume 8, it says you hate your freckles because it makes you uncute. Why do you believe that? I think that s not true; you re cute even with freckles.

"That's because when I was a child, I was teased by mean girls about my freckles and how they make me look like a freak so I guess I still have sort of a complex about them." says Natsumi sadly before continuing "Thank you for your compliment though, I appreciate it.".

Well, that s it for this question set. See you again soon.

From Donkeykong75m and Asuna

"well hello again I completly forgot to ask the others questions...and don't worry Dark Nodoka is safley tucked away back on board my air ship." Dk Nodded humbly.  
"Hey don't forget me!" Asuna waved to the crew.

"That's good to hear. At least now, I only have to worry about the enemy that I know and understand." says a relieved Ayaka.  
From Asuna to Ayaka 1) OI! Baka Iincho! better not get any funny ideas about screwing up Negi's relationship with Honya-chan!

"Relax bells (Asuna), I've got no intention of ruining their relationship. In case you haven't noticed, I've actually been quite supportive of Negi and Nodoka's relationship which is part of why I've been quite hard on Dark Nodoka." says a tense Ayaka.  
2)Cause if you do I'll come after you in my uber awsome giant robot DK built for me!

"I don't respond well to threats Asuna, you should know that by now! Since you seem to think that I'm trying to ruin Negi and Nodoka's relationship, then it's clear that you're unable to read otherwise, you would have been able to plainly see how I actually feel about their dating." says a rather miffed Ayaka.

DK sweatdropped. "Er Anyhoo!"  
From DK to Natsumi.  
1) So then from the looks of the Manga your gonna paction up with dogbreath your thoughts?

"I'm quite fine with it." says Natsumi "If it allows me to aid everyone else, then so be it.".;  
2)Any favorite games?

"Well, I don't play video games all that much but when I do play them, I tend to try out Dance Dance Revolution as it looks fun." explains Natsumi.  
From Dk to Chizuru.  
1) well First I would like to say hello

"Why hello there DK. It's been a while." says Chizuru warmly.  
2)Ok then what with you giving all these weird paradox's to Natsumi in the second anime?

"I don't mean any harm to Natsumi, I'm just kidding around with her as she's SO cute when she's confused."  
says Chizuru with a smile on her pretty face.  
3) I think you and Dog boy Fido over here would make a good pairing.

"Apparently, so did Kotaro as he stated a bit earlier." says an amused Chizuru.  
form DK to Everyone.  
1)Ok Ive been on a Giant robot anime watching rampage recently so I wanna know whats y'all favorite type of Mecha?  
Me it would be either Mazinger Z or Macross's Varible fighters "Oh yeah? But they've got nothing on full metal panic's Arm Slave units." Asuna chimed in.

"Well, mine are the Gundams from all of the Mobile Suit Gundam series." says N.B.

"Personally, I find them all to be excellent weapons of war so I have no personal favorite." rumbles Andronicus.

"Same with me. So long as its kicks ass, that's all that matters." says Kotaro in a cool pose.

"Me feel same way!" says a happy Ku Fei.

Everybody else here hasn't watched mecha series all that much.

Thats all for now and I should apologize to Makie again for D Nodoka's behaivior. and if Lord Destroyer wants her head he can take it up with me I accept his challenge.

"It's alright. No long lasting harm was done. She's just a big meanie and I'm not going to let her get me down!" says Makie defiantly at the end.

"Well now, that was an interesting chapter." says N.B "Thank you for coming again Chizuru and for bringing Natsumi with you.".

"No problem N.B. I'm glad I came for more then one reason." Chizuru says happily while smiling at Kotaro which causes him to blush.

"Yeah, it was nice to be here N.B. Thanks." nods Natsumi politely.

"So, whose the guest character in the next chapter?" asks Tsukuyomi curiously.

"Well, I've given it some serious thought and I've decided to have Misa, Madoka and Sakurako as the next special guests since they haven't talked to the fans very much lately." explains N.B.

"What?! You're letting the cheerleaders come on here?! Those three will mess up everything!" shouts an angry Ayaka.

"Relax Ayaka. I'll be sure to keep them under control. Besides, it isn't like we're at your mansion anymore so if anything DOES happen, we'll be ready for it." says N.B reassuringly.

"Alright then......." syas Ayaka reluctantly.

"Well, that's all for now. Till next time!" says N.B

NOTE: That's right! Sakurako, Misa and Madoka will be my next special guests! Feel free to send them all questions but keep in mind that Chizuru and Natsumi won't be in the next chapter so please, don't send them any more questions. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ask Chachazero and Co II

Chapter 8

Once again, the cast of ACC2 have assembled only this time, they have three special guests namely, the cheerleader trio of Misa, Madoka and Sakurako!! Needless to say, Misa and Sakurako are quite excited to see the Yukihiro Training Center/Vehicle Depot while Ayaka's fuming at their hyper activity.

"Oh wow! This place is like SO awesome!!" exclaims Sakurako excitedly.

"Yeah! There's so much cool stuff here it's like unbelievable!! I wonder if we'll get to try any of it out!!" said Misa energetically.

Seeking to avoid having Ayaka get angry at Misa's suggestion, the sensible Madoka says empathically "NO. We're not trying anything here out! We're here to participate as guest characters in this chapter of ACC2 and that's final!".

"Aaawww... You're no fun Madoka....." pouts Sakurako.

Sighing in relief, Ayaka says to Madoka "Thank you Madoka for calming them down. At least ONE of you three has SOME common sense....." before she glares tensely at Misa and Sakurako who cringe in fear.

Seeking to calm things down, N.B says "Alright then, let's go to the questions, shall we?".

"Wait a minute N.B! First we need to let everyone know why Akira looks a bit sore today and how Dark Nodoka is behind it!" says Makie empathically.

"Really? What happened?" says a curious Sakurako.

Before Makie can speak, Akira speaks up by saying "Well basically, I overhead Dark Nodoka trashtalking Makie again and I confronted her about it. She kept insulting her and the two of us got into a verbal spat which degenerated into a physical confrontation. Though Dark Nodoka got in some good hits, I was able to restrain Dark Nodoka and get her to stop before she was sent back into her card.". Akira's voice then gets regretful as she continues "I wish that I hadn't let things get so out of hand but Dark Nodoka gave me no choice.".

"It's ok Akira. It isn't like you WANTED to fight her. Besides, it ended up triggered a chain of events that led you to accidently making a pactio with Regulus and now you have a card of your own!!" says Makie excitedly.

"Really? Can we please see it then Akira?" says Tsukuyomi excitedly.

"Sure, here it is you guys." Akira says humbly before showing it. The card has a picture of Akira dressed in a very mermaidish look like form the first anime with her holding a gold and silver gem laiden trident is whats on the card powers include control over water and the ability to turn herself into a mermaid.

"Woah! That's so cool!" says Makie excitedly. "It fits how you like water Akira AND it makes the most out of your strengths!".

"It looks that way. Still, I'm only going to use my powers for practice and for any sort of situation where I have no choice BUT to use them." says a determined Akira.

Naturally, all of the fighters amongst the ACC2 cast are happy that they have a new sparring partner.

"Alright then, on with the questions!" says N.B.

From Lord Destroyer

Blond Twit, 1) So you want to beat the Stripper Girl? Then I got a suggestion for you. Go ask Evangeline-san, the vampire who is supposed to be your ancestor for training. Have her give you the kind of training that she put Asuna-san through. It may not bring you to Asuna-san's level, but it may just make you strong enough to be the Stripper Girl.

"As a matter of fact, I have already asked her to train me. I haven't received a response yet but I'm sure that she'll agree to train if I go through a test to see if I'm worthy if only to get the chance to put me through hell....." says a miffed Ayaka.

2) If you do you win, I will drop the blond twit bit, and give a lot more respect, but only if you win.

"Alright then, you're on Lord Destroyer!" says Ayaka dynamically.

Kotaro-kun, 1) But you denied being Negi's friend during the school festival, so why the turn around?

"Because at the time that I denied being Negi's friend, we weren't in danger and I was trying to put up a tough front. Later on though, we were in a tight spot so I dropped my tough front in order to show that I cared about him." explains Kotaro.

2) What did you and Negi-san do in order to qualify as gladiators, when the big baldy refused to fight you after recognizing the two of you?

"Basically in an off-screen moment (one not covered by the manga panels), I insulted that bald fighter in such an insulting and personal manner that he changed his mind about fighting me and Negi." Kotaro says proudly.

"What personal insult did you give to him that got him to change his mind?" asks Makie curiously.

"I just stated that he was a gutless coward whose only brave when abusing women and girls but lacked the balls to face people who can fight back." says Kotaro matter of factly.

"Oooooooooo.... You questioned his manhood! Good one Kotaro! I couldn't have done better myself!" says Chachazero happily.

Evil Shrimp, 1) HA! Me, the son of the Demon Queen Lilith, Jedi Weapon Master, Mage of Fire and Ice, The Great Wolf King captured by someone the likes of Fate? Highly impossible.

"I was simply stating that if you were in MY body with MY powers, you wouldn't have fared any better then me!" says Anya miffed before smirking "Besides, there IS such thing as being sneak attacked y'know!".

2) By the way, was Chamo-scum with you the whole time?

"No. He wasn't actually." says Anya matter of factly.

Akira-sama, 1) Hm...I don't know about Water Magic Teacher, but I do know of a Water Magic Student, perhaps you could ask her for starting pointers. I do believe her name is Nutmeg or something like that. For more info, ask Yue-kun, Haruna-san, Asuna-san, Chisame-sama, Nodoka-sama, or Konoka-sama, they have briefly encountered her.

"Yes, I've heard of her. Thanks for the tip, I'll go ask them for more information about her so I can get in touch with her." nods Akira gratefully.

2) While Ice Magic associates with Water Magic, I strongly advice against asking Evangeline-san, unless you want to be scarred with nightmares that would haunt you even into the afterlife.

"Well, I'm not going to dismiss asking Evangeline for helping me train in the ways of magic just yet as it's a good way to become stronger. Still, I DO have concerns about being emotionally scarred but I think that I'd be able to handle it....." explains Akira.

From XxDeathscythexX

A laser beam has fired creating a large hole that went through the wall of the training center as a red and black armored core mech makes its way inside. Voices can be heard from inside.

Um oops.

Akiba, next time LET ME PILOT THE AC!

The cockpit opens as it reveals to be Deathscythe and another person piloting with him. He s a handsome blond man wearing sunglasses and his combat uniform which is khaki body armor, combat pants, and black combat boots and was wielding a XM8 assault rifle. Both of them jumped down and looked back of what Akiba did.

Deathscythe: Sorry about that, we re testing this AC we found from our last mission. We decide to give it a test in this one and there could ve been less damage if it weren t for you Akiba

Akiba: Hey give me a break! Its my first time piloting this thing.

Deathscythe: Well you gotta pay a fine for that big hole you made after we re done ok?

Akiba: Aww, I just my payment today.

Deathscythe: Well too bad

"Well now, it's a good thing that we're having our question sessions here instead of at my mansion..." sighs Ayaka while sweatdropping.

Man I miss some rounds Anyways time for questions.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." says N.B.

Anya

you must be Negi s classmate in magic academy, huh? Nice to meet you Anya.

"The pleasure's all mine Deathscythe." nods Anya politely.

2. What kind of fire spells did you learn? Can you show me an example?

"Well now, one spell that I'm quite proud of is this one....." brags Anya before shouting "ANYA FLAMING KICK!!!" while jumping in the air and smashing a thick steel sheet in the room (for testing devices) in half.

"WOAH! That impressive!!" exclaims Ku Fei happily.

"Another fire spell that I can do is this..." says Anya whose continuing to brag before saying a latin incantation that creates a five pointed star in a circle made out of flame on the ground nearby.

"That too is quite impressive Anya....." says Tsukuyomi.

"Thank you, thank you...." says Anya proudly as she bows to everyone.

3. Did you usually make fun of Negi during the time at the magic academy?

"Well yes. I constantly engaged in playful teasing towards him during our time at the magic academy." says Anya matter of factly before becoming serious "If anyone hurtfully taunted him and/or upset him, they ended up with a fat lip if they were lucky....".

"So..... I see that you cared and still care about him, eh? How sweet...." says Chachazero who acts touched by it.

"Oh shut up!!" says Anya whose blusing furiously.

Ryoko

1. Hey! Your Ryoko Asakura from Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya! How ve you been?

"I've been doing quite well, thank you for asking." says a smiling Ryoko.

2. How s the SOS Brigade been doing?

"They're doing pretty good actually. They're managing to keep Haruhi busy AND they're gaining a fairly good reputation at North High as a jack of all trades club." explains Ryoko happily.

"I don't suppose it's because that you've done such a great job at promoting their club, is it?" ponders N.B.

"Well, I did have a hand in their success but it was a team effort that's made their club so respected." says Ryoko humbly while blushing a bit.

3. What do you think of Dark Nodoka?

"I must admit, I'm not really all that fond of her. While some playful teasing is ok and while there isn't anything wrong with being sly, Dark Nodoka tends to go overboard both in her slyness and with her taunting especially with people who don't deserve it such as Makie." explains Ryoko with a rare frown on her face.

Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka

1. So the three cheerleaders are here at ACC. Nice to meet you girls.

"It's good to meet you too!!" says Sakurako excitedly.

2. You three better be good in this fic or else NB will send you to the Pit of Perverts.

Gasping at this thought, the cheerleaders huddle together in fear before N.B says "Relax you three, I'm not going to send you guys to the Pit of Perverts over something like that especially since I like and respect you three.".

"Y-you're not?!" says Sakurako nervously.

"No, I'm not. Besides Sakurako, Lavernius (an alien from the movie series "Alien") would kill me if I did that to you." continues N.B.

"Hold up a minute. I thought that Lavernius left with Notorious P.A.C when he left the Negima fandom." says Makie curiously.

"Actually, he, Trapack (a Predator from the "Predator" movies) and that perverted Chuparabra of his remained on the Negima "What if?" fics' security force when I took over that department. It's just that they've been off camera a lot lately." explains N.B.

"It's true. After he temporarily died last year when he and Trapack were scouting out Gretl's stronghold and came back to life after the main battle ended, he decided to spend lots of time with me as he realized just how precious I was to him." explains Sakurako.

"Oh, ok. That's SO sweet of him Sakurako!" exclaims Makie.

I ve been to that before when I started to travel to other places by using Irkalla. Man that place wasn t pretty.*shivers* And I even saw Chigusa and Tsukiyomi there.

"You're right about that. It's designed to frighten people and meant to torture its inmates mentally as well as physically. As for Chigusa being down there, that must've been before she somehow escaped... again!!" exclaims Andronicus angrily before continuing "Now that she's under Lady Altina's protection, we can't get her back into the Pit of Perverts again.....".

3. So how s the Dekopin Rockets band been doing?

"It's going quite well actually. We're a big hit and have been playing in numerous locations through Mahora City and beyond!" exclaims Misa excitedly.

4. Any performances you've been to?

"We had to have been at all of them in order to perform there of course!" exclaims Sakurako.

Ku Fei

For each fighting game villain I mention, who do think will win if you fight one of them and why?

Akuma ( Street Fighter )  
M. Bison (Street Fighter II)  
Rugal Bernstein ( King of Fighters)  
Igniz (King of Fighters)

"Me skilled fighter but not strong enough to defeat any one of these fighters.....yet." exclaims Ku Fei.

Kotaro

congrats to you confessing to Chizuru, dog boy

"Thanks. It wasn't easy but I finally did it. Now all I have to do is await her response...." says Kotaro.

2. When was the first time you ever transformed into your beast form?

"About 15 months before I met Negi in Kyoto while on a mercenary mission. I was fighting this really tough guy that was kicking the crap out of me and was about to harm a defenseless girl. I became so angry at his cruel taunts that I felt a deep anger inside of me that caused me to transform into my beast form. Naturally, I kicked the crap out of my opponent and knocked him into a river." explains Kotaro angrily then proudly.

Makie

1. I read the last chapter of this fic and man Dark Nodoka is so cruel of what she did to you!

"Yeah I know! She was really mean to me! Could the original bookworm (Nodoka) secretly hate me for being so dynamic and in your face all the time? I don't want her to hate me....." says Makie sadly.

"There there Makie. Nodoka doesn't hate you. It was Dark Nodoka who said those things, not Nodoka herself."  
says Akira reassuringly.

"I know but I keep wondering if since Dark Nodoka is library-chan without her restraints, I wonder if she secretly hates me?" ponders Makie sadly.

"It's more likely that Dark Nodoka's become self aware and has developed her own seperate opinions on things so you've got nothing to worry about." explains N.B reassuringly.

"I hope so....." says Makie.

2. Are you ok Makie after what she did? Man if I ever see her messing around with one of my favorite characters, I m so gonna hack n slash her to pieces!

"Yeah I'm fine but thanks for asking." says Makie smiling sadly before becoming serious "Please don't do that to Dark Nodoka. I'm sure that she's a good person deep down as she seems to care about Negi and Yue.".

Akiba: Relax Deathscythe, DK got taken care of her.

Deathscythe: I know I just got carried away. I m just not much of a violent person to begin with.

"Don't worry. You're not the only non-violent person that's become violent because of her." says Akira.

To Everyone

s your favorite band or singer?

N.B: Anything that sounds good.  
Tsukuyomi: Pop idols.  
Chachazero: Anything dark and gothic.  
Ku Fei: Chinese Music and pop idols.  
Anya: Classical Music.  
Kotaro: Rock n' Roll and Rap all the way!  
Ayaka: Same as Anya Akira: Spiritual Music and the songs that Whales sing.  
Makie: Why Pop idols of course!  
Andronicus: Same as Chachazero and Heavy Metal music.  
Ryoko: Anything that sounds good.

2. Which songs are your favorite?

For everyone but Andronicus, they have several different songs each that they like equally. As for Andronicus, he likes "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" and "When Darkness Falls".

For me, its actually Avenged Sevenfold and my songs are Beast and the Harlot, Bat Country and especially Apologize by Justin Timbaland. Don t get me started singing that song please, even though I had a good voice.

Eventually, someone played the song

'Its too late to apologize'  
'Its too late'

'I said its too late to apologize'  
'Its too late'

Hey! Cut that out!

"So those are your choices, eh? I can respect that." says N.B.

Ok, it s my partner s turn now. Ladies and gentleman, I bring you Johnny Sasaki from the Metal Gear Solid Series.

Johnny: Hey there guys!

Sakurako Which hair color you prefer? The pink hair from the anime or the blonde hair from Negima!?

"Actually, I like both of them equally! Too bad that I can only choose one of them...." exclaims Sakurako.

Chachazero your like the older sister of Chachamaru I guess?

"Yep! I sure am! She may LOOK older then me but she's actually quite young and inexperienced compared to yours truly!" exclaims Chachazero arrogantly.

2. Have you ever change to your human form?

"Yes I have actually! It's as cute as my puppet form AND it's quite useful for when Andronicus and I go out on dates and for what comes afterwards....." says Chachazero slyly while Andronicus smirks.

"Ugh! That's more then I needed to know...." says Ayaka while sweatdroping.

Ayaka

1.*laughs nervously* I m sorry about the wall I destroyed. Don t worry, I ll pay for the damages I done.

"You'd better! This may not be my mansion but I don't appreciate having holes in the walls of buildings that my family onws you know!" exclaims Ayaka angrily.

2. Do the cheerleaders always mess up when you told them to do something?

"All the time! I swear, they gotta be the worst lackies ever! They can't get any of my commands right!" says Ayaka miffed.

"Yeah well you keep giving us impossible orders!!" shouts Misa angrily.

"What was that Kakizaki?!" shouts Ayaka angrily while giving a death glare to her.

"N...n...nothing! Nothing at all!!" says a scared Misa.

Ideal Tsukiyomi

you re the other counterpart of the real Tsukiyomi NB created right?

"Yes, I'm definitely NOT the manga version from the magical world arc." says Tsukuyomi empathically.

2. Personally, I like your counterpart better than the other one. The real one is kinda creepy.

"Why thank you. Your compliment is greatly appreciated. Still, I do have a degree of creepiness in me but I choose to keep it to myself unless I feel that it becomes neccessary to seem creepy." nods Tsukuyomi before becoming serious.

Deathscythe: Well that s all folks, we ll see you later!

The two of them climb up to their mech.

Deathscythe: This time, let me pilot the AC

The cokpit closes as the AC overdrive boost through the large hole they made. Lying on the floor was a bag of one million yen that pays up the fine for the damage they caused.

"No problem. See you guys later!" N.B calls out to them.

"Thanks for the money to pay for the damages!!" shouts Ayaka to them as they leave.

From Ryutaro

Well, I have returned with Lalika joining me, who just came back from her latest trip around space. Shalika s here, too, and it s been a while since the last time I did this, I thought I d let them team up again to ask questions first.

"That's good to hear. I've been looking forward to hearing from you guys again." says N.B.

From The Ghul Queens

To Andronicus-sama

1) --From Lalika-- Hi, Andronicus-sama. Shalika-chan and I talked over the proposal for the Ghuls to assist the Chaos brethren Kesare-chan offered, and I have decided to be for the idea. I always wanted to see new worlds, and apparently your universe sounds deliciously appealing to both me and my loyal subjects. We await the Chaos Gods for their acceptance to our alliance idea.

"This is indeed excellent news! Just so you know, in my dreams, I informed the Chaos Gods about the proposal and they were all for it!" explains Andronicus happily. "In fact, Slaanesh wished to speak to you personally so here she is....".

A moment later, a space in the training center out in an open area inside the building glows with dark energies surrounded by a barrier to prevent the energies from escaping. A second after that, Slaanesh appears in the form of Chigusa complete with her glasses, hair ribbon and a seductive domimatrix outfit.

"Greetings Ghul Queens. I am Slaanesh, the Chaos God of hedonism and excess. My brethren and I have gone over your proposal and have decided to accept your offer of an alliance between your forces and ourselves. I would like to personally negotiate the details of our alliance and how it can benefit our two groups respecitvely. You will not regret your decision to join forces with us and we shall show you a good time..." says the powerful Dark God with a sly smirk on his/her before he/she and the dark energy field surrounding him/her vanishes in the blink of an eye.

"Now THAT entrance!!" says Ku Fei.

"Does it have to be so dramatic? It gives me the willies!" says Makie nervously.

"I'm afraid it does. You see, the Dark Gods, though powerful, are unable to exist physically outside the warp (otherly dimension outside the physical universe) so in order to interact with beings outside the warp when they're awake, they must make a pocket of warp space in this universe so they can come here." explains Andronicus.

2) --From Shalika-- I am glad to hear that the Ghuls I sent you are doing fine, and of course, enjoying every moment of ravishing Chigusa-chan.

"Well, they WERE enjoying ravishing Chigusa BEFORE she escaped! I spoke to the guards on the shift when that happened and none of them know how she escaped this time around. Even the clone that was created by the powers of the warp AFTER she escaped has perished. Still, they ARE enjoying ravishing other inmates there so all in all, they're doing quite well." explains Andronicus.

3) --From Shalika-- Have you talked to Chachazero about your dislike of fancy suits yet, and tried to work on what you can wear when you go out on a date with her?

"Well, I'm willing to wear fancy suits on dates with Chachazero that involve ultra fancy things such as going to expensive resturants. I regard it as a test of my love for her from the Chaos Gods so I'm ok with it." explains a slightly miffed Andronicus.

4) --From Shalika-- (Has a surprised expression on her face) You drink blood?!

"Well yeah. I'm a Chaos Lord and a devout follower of the Chaos Gods after all. It's part of what I do." says Andronicus matter of factly.

5) --From Lalika-- And how often?

"Right before my brethren and I go on a mission or campaign, we conduct a ritual that involves drinking blood from the Blood God Khorne. It's a way to gain the gifts of Khorne and gives us the power we need to win on the battlefield." continues Andronicus.

To Chachazero-chan

1) --From Lalika-- I heard from Shalika-chan that you would love to have laser blade knives. I quickly went to a planet famous for making some of the best of those kinds of weapons to acquire them. (Shows her a pair of laser bladed knives, and gives them to her)

"Why thank you Lalika! I appreciate your gift! This will come in handy in my next battle!" exclaims Chachazero happily.

2) --From Lalika-- Have you used jackknives before?

"Yes I have actually! If it's a type of blade or other sharp object, then chances are that I've used it!!" exclaims Chachazero.

3) --From Shalika-- Since those age-changing candies work on Chachamaru-chan, would they work on your original doll form, too?

"Yes they would actually! I've even tried them out and I liked the results to say the least!" says Chachazero happily.

4) --From Shalika-- What do you think of Japanese hidden weapons like those sword canes, with a sword hidden in the cane?

"It's a cool weapon that's good for surprising your enemies! Master (Evangeline) and I have used that sort of weapon quite a bit during our times in Japan!" continues Chachazero.

5) --From Lalika-- Other than the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series, what other bloody anime series do you like?

"Well, I like ones such as "Inuyasha", "Death Note" and the various "Dragonball" series!" continues the small but feisty puppet.

To Makie-chan

1) --From Lalika-- Shalika-chan told me about that Dark Nodoka s verbal assault on her person. If you like for us to do so, the next time she shows her ugly face here again, we can make beef stew out of her.

"There's no need to do that. She isn't bad enough to warrant that sort of treatment but thank you for the offer." explains Makie.

2) --From Shalika-- And I think rhythm gymnastics is not stupid! As you tried to explain to that gutter trash excuse of Nodoka-chan s alter ego, it does indeed require lots of skill. And since you can perform it so well, it proves that you are superior to her in terms of physical fitness.

"Well yes, I am indeed in MUCH better physical shape then her. Thank you for that compliment too." nods Makie.

3) --From Lalika-- Not to mention that you could easily kick her attabul if you wanted to. By the way, that is Neo Martian for the A-Double-S word. Neo Martian is the native language of Chandra-chan s home planet of Neo Mars, although other languages are known to be spoken there.

"Well, Dark Nodoka DID give Akira a good run for her money but that's only because Akira was holding back a bit. I could likely beat Dark Nodoka in a fight if I wanted to but I'm not the sort of person who likes to fight so it won't likely happen unless she does something stupid like pick on Ako....." explains Makie before narrowing her eyes towards the end.

4) --From Shalika-- Are you going to compete in some gymnast competitions this summer?

"Why yes! I fully intend to compete in several gymnast competitions over the course of the summer! I've already competed in the local Mahora tournament and I actually won it! I guess I learned quite a bit from being at the nationals AND from going to the magical world!" says Makie excitedly.

5) --From Lalika-- Do you have a pet, or if not, would you like to own one?

"Sadly, no. However, I've been looking into getting a cute puppy or an ermine like Chamo since they're SO cute! However, I still need to think about it as it's a big responsibility to take on." says Makie sadly, then happily and finally, seriously.

To Anya-chan

1) --From Lalika-- Eek, Anya-chan! (Hugs her) You are still as cute as ever.

"Uuummmmm...... Good to see to you Lalika...." says Anya uneasily at being hugged given her toughness and all.

2) --From Shalika-- Do you have any idea what Eva-chan has in mind for your test to see if you are worthy to be trained by her?

""Not yet but knowing her, it'll likely be something tough, humiliating or even both." says Anya with tension in her voice.

3) --From Lalika-- It seems Dark Nodoka did not insult you, but what do you think about her in general?

"Well, she's tough, I'll give her that and while I can see why she'd be annoyed at people such as Makie, Dark Nodoka needs to understand that Negi is now seeing the original Nodoka, NOT her." explains Anya.

4) --From Shalika-- Since you said to Regulus-kun from ANS that you will heckle Eva-chan back if she picks on you, you should do what Ryutaro-sama did to her in the first ATNC: harass her with leeks.

"Thanks for the suggestion, I'll do just that!!" smirks Anya.

5) --From Lalika-- Oh, and a little something for you to know: Eva-chan has a tendency to fall on her face from time to time. You can grill her with that when the time comes, and you can trust Chachamaru-chan to tell you the truth about it. (Winks)

"Oh don't worry, I fully intend to grill Evangeline if she falls on her face!" continues a smug Anya.

To The Mahora Cheerleaders

1) --From Shalika To Sakurako-- Hi, Sakurako-chan! Are you upset that Ken Akamatsu-sama has not given you much of spotlight time before the Mundus Magicus Arc?

"Yeah, of course I'm upset by it!! Most of the other students of class 3A have gotten their own chapters so I should get one too!!" says Sakurako dynamically.

2) --From Lalika To Misa-- Will you attempt to try that Reverse Genji idea you mentioned in the 11th volume, and raise Negi-chan to be the perfect boyfriend?

"No, I'm afraid not since he's hooked up with Nodoka now and unlike Dark Nodoka, I'm not one to move in one someone else's turf in terms of relationships. I'll just have to look elsewhere for a boyfriend I guess." sighs Misa.

3) --From Shalika To Madoka-- Has your band Dekopin Rocket been invited to play at any local events around Mahora before?

"Why yes. We've played at several events at Mahora such as at the Mahora Festival as well as a campus wide talent show that took place back in our first year at Junior High." explains Madoka.

"Yeah and we like, won 2nd place! We totally rocked!!" exclaims Sakurako happily.

4) --From Lalika To All Three Of Them-- What is your favorite anime series? Well, that will do for us. Ryutaro-sama is next.

"Mine are fast paced ones such as Sailor Moon and Kodocha!!" exclaims Sakurako.

"Same here although I also like Heltalia- Axis Powers because the male characters are SO cute!" says Misa excitedly.

"For once, I agree with you Kakazaki (Misa). They're so handsome ESPECIALLY Italy! He's so sweet and innocent! He reminds me SO much of Negi!" Ayaka says happily and dramatically before laughing delightfully. Naturally, some of the other cast members sweatdrop at Ayaka's behavior which causes her to calm down and cough in embarassment.

"Well, I tend to go for slower paced ones with deep themes to them that are humourous such as Love Hina." explains Madoka.

From Ryutaro

To Makie

1) I, for one, feel that anyone who could perform rhythm gymnastics, and one that could do it well, ought to be respected. You have mastered something I know most girls like yourself would surely have difficulty with. It takes years and patience to have anyone s body limber enough to do what you re doing.

"Why thank you Ryutaro. I greatly appreciate your nice comments. I'm glad to see that not everyone thinks that I'm a failure at life like Dark Nodoka does." says Makie happily.

2) Why did you think Asuna was a traitor in Volume 19 because she didn t tell you about her trip to England?

"Because we're classmates and fellow Baka Rangers, that's why! We're supposed to stick together and share things with one another, not go sneaking off places behind one another's backs!" exclaims a miffed Makie.

3) What kind of artifact do you think you ll get if you form a pactio with Negi-kun?

"I'm not sure..... One where I'm able to use my gymnastics ribbon as a whip like in episode 26 of the first anime would be nice or perhaps I could have the ability to cast magic spells that confuse enemies and leave them disoriented! Either one would be cool to have!" ponders Makie excitedly.

4) Oh, and since you probably didn t catch it last round,

To Chachazero

1) You do have a point about knives and bladed weapons in general. It s obvious they spill blood better than guns, do more damage per blow, and do a better job at incapacitating opponents. Such as taking out a limb, for instance. The only firearm that can do that is a shotgun. Otherwise, you re better off using a bladed weapon.

"Exactly! Blades are much better weapons then guns for the reasons that you brought forth along with the fact that they're more common then guns, easier to make AND they can still work even if damaged!" exclaims a giddy Chachazero.

2) Do you have a favorite video game villain? If so, then who is it?

"Personally, I like any sort of video game villain that's bloodthirsty yet giddy and cheerful as I can relate to those sorts of characters pretty well given that's how I am." explains Chachazero.

To The Cheerleaders

1) --To Madoka-- I wonder what happened that caused you to be such a penny-pincher, while you and the other two cheerleader girls were in Harajuku in Volume 4?

"Because we only had a limited amount of money to spend and we needed to use it for stuff for the trip to Kyoto, that's why! Otherwise, I would have gladly gone along with their antics such as singing karaoke and shopping." explains Madoka.

2) --To Misa-- Has Ako gotten better at playing the guitar now?

"Yes she has actually. With each concert that we play at, Ako gets better and better." Misa says nodding in approval.

3) --To All Three Of Them-- How often do you go out for karaoke?

"Quite often actually. Misa and Sakurako enjoy having karaoke showdowns and marathons against each other. They get quite passionate about it to the point where they can be described as fanatics." says Madoka after sighing at the memory of their little karaoke battles.

"Hey c'mon now Madoka! You get into it just as much as Misa and I!" exclaims Sakurako.

"Yeah and besides, I need the practice since I'm on the school choir!" argues Misa.

"Hold up! I never said that I wasn't into it. It's just that I don't allow myself to think that it's a contest that I have to win at all costs, that's all." says Madoka defensively.

To Ryoko

What do you think of your appearances in Nyoron Churuya-chan ? By the way, both you and Tsuruya looked so cute!

"Yes, we were, weren't we? It'd be nice to see the "rest of the "Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" cast in those chibi forms...." says Ryoko whose smiling.

That completes another question set. I await the next chapter.

From Donkeykong75m

the sword toting Exia Gundam from gundam 00 walks up and obseves the hole in the wall Acretain blondes voice can be heard.

"Wow Donkey looks like sombaody beat ya to making a hole."

"Oh my hope none of NB's crew was hurt." Another blonde voice sounded.

"Don't worry. None of us were hurt although we WERE caught off guard by the blast." explains N.B.

"Well I don't think its to much to worry about." Spoke Dk as he Nekene and Regulus gotout of the Gundam.

well hello guys question time but first Dk took out a pactio card Adeat! the card spat a reluctant Dark Nodoka out. Dk gave her a sharp nudge.

"OK OK fine!" Dark Nodoka pouted.

From Dark Nodoka to Makie

1)...Gurk! I guess sheesh Im sorry for being mean to you...

"Why thank you Dark Nodoka. I accept your apology but keep in mind that just because I lack your book smarts doesn't mean that I'm inferior to you or anything. I'll bet you wouldn't like it if I made fun of you for not being as physically fit as me so before you make fun of people in the future for lacking certain abilities, keep in mind that everyone has different abilities and that no one talent is superior to other ones." explains Makie seriously.

"Wow. I'm impressed Makie. That was pretty deep of you to say." says an impressed Akira.

"Yeah well, I guess hanging around you and Negi so much is starting to rub off on me!" says Makie sheepishly.

"However"

From Dark Nodoka to Akira.

1) (very sinister tone) Don't think I'll let you off the hook for slaping me try something like that again and you might wind up deep tee hee.

"I don't respond well to threats...... Still, as long as you leave Makie and my other friends alone, there won't be any further problems between us." says a tense Akira while narrowing her eyes.

she was quickly pulled back into the card.

"Yo Donkey my turn!" Regulus forced to the front

From Regulus to Anya

1) Sup Anya chan

"Nothing much. I've been working on my magical spells and fighting abilities along with sparring with the other cast members." explains Anya nonchalantly.

2) Ya got a preferance to fire like me cool so Uh when did you start liking it?

"Well, I started liking it after seeing how much damage it can do and how all living things seem to be afraid of fire. That led me to specialize in Fire Magic as it's useful in terms of psychological warfare AND for doing a lot of damage in a short period of time." explains Anya.

3) so Anya-chan if you could have a melee weapon of choise what would it be I'd be more than happy to teach its discipline to you so you don't have to go through shrimpy's (Eva's) training

From DK to NB

1)Hey uh who caused all the damage before we got here?

"It was Deathscythe. It was an accident though so don't worry about it." says N.B.

From Regulus to Ayaka Aneki

1) So uh I don't get how in the hack your related to Shrimpy McDowell...cause I coulda sworn that the Yukihiro family was an old Yakuza gang in the meji era

"It's likely that somewhere in the distant past, one of Evangeline's descendants produced a child with one of my ancestors. After all, we both have long blonde hair and some fairly similar mannerisms." explains Ayaka before continuing on a serious tone "By the way, there are members of my family that would slap you across the face and/or sue you for saying things like that Regulus! The only reason that I'm not doing either of those things is because I realize that you're probably not intending to insult me (at least I hope you're not.....).".

2)well ya sure as hell don't give off that western vibe then HMPH.

"Like I said earlier, if I DO have Western blood in me, it's likely to be faint at best and only noticable because of my hair color." explains Ayaka.

from DK to the cheer leaders

1)Madoka admit it you've got a thing for Kotaro don't you

"Huh? Why do you say that?!" exclaims Madoka in surprise "I've never regarded myself as any sort of possible love interest for him!".

2)Misa about your plan forgetting negi when he's older...ever consider dating somebody your age...I'd be happy to find somebody for you

"That would be nice. Thanks Regulus, I appreciate it!" says Misa happily.

3)Sakurako so I heard you like cats care to expand on this?

"Well, I've always found cats to be SO cute, well trained and graceful! I'd like to own a cat someday but I'm not able to afford to get and look after one right now...." says Sakurako happily before pouting towards the end.

from Nekene to Anya

1) Anya chan (hugs her)

"It good to see you two Nekane." says Anya warmly before hugging her back.

2)Its been so long how are you doing?

"I know what you mean and I'm doing pretty good. I've been engaging in intense training to improve my combat and magical skills." explains Anya.

3)Are you eating ok?

"Yes sister, I'm eating quite well thank you." says Anya.

Dk smirked "Well thats all for now folks." the three took off in the Exia Gundam.

"Alright, take care then you guys!" says N.B.

"Well now, this was an interesting chapter, wasn't it?" says Ryoko warmly.

"Yes, it most certainly was and the best part is, the cheerleaders actually behaved themselves for a change!" exclaims Ayaka in surprise.

"Hey! C'mon now Class Rep!! Who do you think we are anyways?! Fuuka and Fumika?!" shouts Sakurako angrily.

"Ok, ok. Calm down everyone! First off, thank you three for coming here today." says N.B to the cheerleaders.

"No problem N.B! We enjoyed being here!" exclaims Misa happily.

"Second, I'd like you all to bear witness to a pivotal moment for me and Tsukuyomi!" says N.B.

"Really? What is it?!" says Makie happily.

"It's simple Makie. Me and N.B will be formally making a pactio!" exclaims a happy Tsukuyomi as she and N.B get into position at a pactio magic circle that's been drawn up by a lizard-like familar of N.B's.

"Oh wow! True love at it's finest!!" exclaims Sakurako.

"Are you ready Tsukuyomi?" says N.B warmly.

"I've been ready for ages...." says Tsukuyomi who smiles warmly at N.B before the two warriors engage in a deep and passionate kiss which causes the pactio circle around them to glow bright. A few moments later, a magic pactio card appears that has a red tinted background along with the standard pactio dialect/symbols on it and a pic of Tsukuyomi in her standard dress outfit looking towards the viewer happily to the right and holding her sword/dagger combo in her hands. On the other side of the card is the two headed eagle symbol of the Byzantine Empire.

"Woah. Cool pactio card there Tsukuyomi!" exclaims Makie happily.

"Why thank you Makie." says the happy swordswoman before taking the pactio card into her hands.

"I wonder what the card does?" ponders N.B.

"I'm not sure N.B. Let's find out!" says Tsukuyomi before she activates it and finds herself emersed in a white angelic aura of light that causes a set of white cat ears to be produced along with a cat like tail as well as her eyes becoming cat-like. Finally, she obtains firey enchantments that are imprinted onto her sword and dagger.

"Wow. You look great Tsukuyomi!" says N.B.

"Thank you N.B! I appreciate your compliments." Tsukuyomi says happily before zipping around with her powers so fast that everyone else there can barely see her.

"So Tsukuyomi's card allows her to move at incredible speeds and become super agile, eh?" ponders N.B.

"Wow! She's moving like a cat!" says Sakurako.

"That's partly because of the fact that she's a half demon like me only of the cat variety." says Kotaro nonchalantly.

"She is?!" exclaims Makie in surprise.

Stopping in front of the cast, Tsukuyomi says "Yes, it's true. I'm a half Cat demon hence why the pactio has likely given me these abilities.".

"But what about your ears? Why don't you normally have animal ears like Kotaro does?" asks Akira.

"That's because I use illusion magic to make my ears look human but clearly, my pactio seems to negate that spell when I use it." explains Tsukuyomi.

"Ooooohhhhh.... That's so cool!" exclaims Makie happily.

Coughing in get everyone's attention, N.B then says "Alright then. In the next chapter, we'll be having two special guests. The first one is Ako."

"Really? Cool! It'll be great to see her again!!" exclaims a cheerful Makie.

"Yes, it most certainly will be." nods Akira in approval.

Knowing how the cast will react to what he'll say next, N.B then says "Bear with me guys but the second guest will be the High School Girl Eiko of the Black Lillies...".

"What?! Are you crazy N.B?!" shouts Ayaka.

"Yeah! She's mean! She tried to steal Negi away from our class!" exclaims Makie unhappily.

"Calm down guys! There's a method to my madness. I'm bringing her here so that the fans can grill her alive with the most personal and degrading questions possible. Also, I'm expecting that she'll do things that'll give some of you a chance to get back at her for her crimes.." explains N.B slyly.

"You mean like you did with Takane and Gandolfini?" rumbles Andronicus.

"Yes, that's correct." explains N.B.

"Alright then. Since you put it THAT way N.B, I'm actually looking forward to her coming here if only to see her get humiliated as she richly deserves." says Ayaka before giving a rich person laugh.

"Well, that's all the time we have so see you all next time!" exclaims Tsukuyomi happily.

Note: The cheerleaders won't be here in the next chapter so don't send them questions but Ako and Eiko will be so please send THEM questions. With Eiko, feel free to be insulting to her and to have your OC's or other characters do humiliating things to her as I don't like Eiko. 


End file.
